Double Identity
by leytonrocks23
Summary: Lucas Scott witnesses a bank robbery and must go into the Witness Protection Program where he will get a new name, a new home, and a body guard by the name of Peyton Sawyer. LP
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Alright, so this is story that is going to have lots of action and tension in it. It's also going to have romance in it with Lucas and Peyton. This is AU!**

**So basically here's the plot. Lucas witnesses a bank robbery and murder and then is put in the witness protection program where he is assigned a new name and new home. He's also assigned to a body guard by the name of Peyton Sawyer. You'll just have to read it to find out the rest. I hope you all like it! Leave a review when you're done! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

Life comes at you fast. Sometimes, almost too fast for you to keep up with it. When things are basically thrown at you, you're not sure what to expect, or better yet, what to do. Your life can change over a course of eighty years or in other cases, just a matter of a few seconds. For the better or for the worse.

--

Lucas Scott was your average twenty-five year old man. There wasn't really anything special about him that would attract attention although he was impossibly handsome. He stood about six feet and two inches tall with buzzed, sandy blond hair. His eyes were sapphire blue and had lots of intensity buried inside of them. Lucas was a man that liked to stay in shape. He always said that he would never turn out to be alone, bald, and overweight so he worked out on a daily basis; every morning before work, to be exact.

Lucas was the basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens. It was the same high school he graduated from, and the same one he won the state championship for seven years ago. He loved the game and never wanted to give it up so he decided to coach the team that he loved the most.

Everyone that knew Lucas said that he was inspirational and was always ready for just about anything. He always knew the right thing to say whenever you needed consoling. He was a great man with a heart of gold. Or at least that's what his mother would say.

Lucas didn't really date much. In fact, he really only had one serious girlfriend, and that was way back in high school. Since then, all he's really been doing is playing the field. He goes on dates but doesn't ever get too close to a woman. To him, things don't end well.

9:07 a.m.

Lucas stepped out of his dark red mustang and walked to the revolving doors of the bank that he had been going to since he first opened his account. He knew everyone that worked there, and they knew him just as well.

"Hey Scott!"

Lucas smiled as he saw the pale white man call him by his last name like he had for the past thirteen years. That was Frank. He was normally the only one that would be working on Thursday. Frank had black shiny hair with chocolate brown eyes and was about five feet and four inches tall. People called him Little Frank because of his abnormally short figure. He was 40 years old, but still was in great shape.

Lucas approached the counter and held out his hand to shake Frank's. "Hey Frankie. How's it going?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders and replied simply, "It's going. I'm still sitting behind this depressing counter, but I'm good." Frank's sarcasm was always rich. You could never get bored if he was around. "What can I do for you today?"

Lucas handed him his deposit slip. "I just have to make a deposit before I head off to practice."

Frank nodded his head and accepted the piece of paper. "Ah, yes. The Ravens. Is Tree Hill going to win another State Championship now that they got the one and only Lucas Scott coaching the team?" he said raising his voice in exaggeration.

Lucas laughed a little. "We're going to try."

"You better," Frank began, "When was the last time they even won a game?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Not for a while. But that's all going to change. You'll see."

Frank nodded. "I don't doubt you, Scott. If anyone can turn a team into champions, it's definitely you. I believe in you kid," the pale man said honestly.

"Thanks, Frank," Lucas said with a smile.

"Anytime," Frank said, handing a receipt back to Lucas.

Luke began to walk away but turned abruptly. "Oh and for the record, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 25 years old incase you might have forgotten," Lucas joked.

Frank laughed and waved his hand. "Get the hell out of my bank, you smart ass." He paused. "Good Luck today."

Lucas called back to him, "Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm," Frank replied as he began to sift through a tall stack of papers.

This is the part where everything begins to happen in slow motion, almost as if it's lasting for hours when really it's only just a few seconds. It feels as if the world suddenly just stops, and you're the only one who can see the events that are happening around you.

Two men in long black trench coats and dark black ski masks charged through the revolving door entering the bank. They were almost like wild, angry bulls in an arena that were released. The two men pointed a silver pistol at both Frank and Lucas.

Lucas turned his head quickly back to Frank who had the emotion fear etched across his already stone white face. When he began to whip his head back around, one of the men shoved him by his chest causing him to fall to the ground.

The men aimed the guns toward both Lucas and Frank. "Alright! Here's what's going to happen! We-"

Lucas interrupted. "Woah, take it easy man. Just-"

The two men obviously became irritated. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear a word from you!" The shorter man pressed the gun to Lucas' forehead. "Alright, listen! We need all the money you got!" This time the gun man pointed the weapon toward Frank.

Frank remained frozen, clearly shocked by the abrupt intrusion. He stared blankly at the two men covered in black to hide their true identities. Frank eyed Lucas, internally screaming for him to run and get out. Lucas looked up terrified at the two men who began to become more and more angry.

The second man, who was much taller than the first, pointed his identical weapon to the ceiling, and pulled the trigger. The loud noise caused both Lucas and Frank to jump slightly, and instinctively cover their heads. "Did you not hear me? Where the fuck is the money?! I don't have all day! Hurry the hell up!" the robber turned toward Lucas and settled his gun against his mouth. "And you! I don't want to hear one word or I swear to God, I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

Lucas was tempted to speak, but remained silent. He looked toward Frank using his peripheral vision and nodded for him to just give the two duranged men the money.

Frank began to reach for something in one of the shelves underneath him. The shorter man charged toward him and pointed the gun directly to his temple. "Keep your god damn hands where I can see them! We don't want any funny business going on! You hear me?!"

The taller man continued to aim the pistol at Lucas. The robbers eyes were cold and full of hatred. It seemed as though his goal wasn't just to get the money. A part of Lucas felt that he wouldn't make it out of this bank alive. He tried to push those horrifying thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You scared, buddy?" the gun man asked Lucas bitterly. He chuckled a little.

Lucas didn't answer. He spit as hard as he could toward the man with the gun. The guy shook his head in disgust and slammed the pistol against the side of Lucas' face as hard as he possibly could. Lucas could feel the red blood start to spill from the side of his cheek. It began to sting when the cold air touched his wound.

"Hey! Come on! I'll give you the money you need! Just don't hurt him. He doesn't even work here," Frank frantically spoke, hoping they would let Lucas go.

The shorter robber played with his gun and shook it in Frank's face. "Did I tell you to speak?! Huh?!" Frank shook his head slowly. "That's what I thought. Now, take me to the back and give me all the money you got! You hear me?!"

Frank nodded hesitantly.

"Good, good. Now, I want you to keep your hands in the air and take me to the vault or where ever you keep the cash," he spoke calmly.

The taller man who had the pistol toward Lucas spoke. "Make it quick, Jim. We gotta get the hell outta here soon!"

Lucas made a mental note to remember that one of the robber's name was Jim, just in case he did get out of here alive.

Lucas watched as Frank held his hands high in the air while Jim pressed the gun to the back of Frank's head. It made Lucas sick to have to watch that. Frank was one of his closest friends, almost like a father to him. He watched until the robber and Frank disappeared into the back room.

The blood was still seeping out of the wound across Lucas' right cheek. He barely noticed the pain because fear had taken over his entire body. The cold hearted criminal kept the gun fixed on the middle of Lucas' forehead. He laughed bitterly as Lucas began to sweat.

The guy bent down to Lucas' level. "You know? I would be scared too if I was you considering the fact that your little buddy back there is going to die before we leave here. Just thought you should know," the taller man said nonchalantly.

Lucas swallowed hard.

The guy laughed loudly. "It's nothing personal." The man paused. "Well, maybe it is kind of personal. I mean after all you are Lucas Scott."

Lucas froze. He licked his dry lips slightly before speaking. "How do you know my name?"

The man chucked and pressed the gun a little harder toward Lucas. "Oh, we know everything about you! We've been planning this perfect moment for almost two years now."

What was this crazy person talking about? Lucas thought back to previous events through out his life and was sure that he never did anything wrong to cause someone to suddenly want to kill him. "What are you talking about?"

The criminal shrugged his shoulders. "Well, first we harm almost everyone that's close to you, and then eventually we'll hunt you down and kill you too. It's the perfect plan. You'll see."

Lucas opened his mouth and closed it suddenly shaking with fear. "I don't even know who you are or what you want? What do you have against me? Leave Frank alone! He doesn't need to be involved if this deals with me. I-"

He cut him off. "Relax, Lucas. Of course, Frank needs to be involved. He's like a father to you, remember? We're going to tear you down slowly. I think after we kill Frank, we'll kill your mom who's name is Karen by the way." Lucas' heart was pounding so fast. This was all too much. His head began to feel too heavy for his body as fear swallowed him. "Oh, I'm not scaring you am I?" the robber said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Lucas spat at him. "You don't know anything about me!"

The man smiled through his ski mask. "Oh, you see. That's where you're wrong. Very wrong. Why you're twenty-five year old Lucas Eugene Scott. Small time high school basketball coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Son of Karen Roe and brother of a little brunette girl by the name of Lily. Aspiring writer and basketball player who won the state championship in high school at the final buzzer. Do you need me to keep going?"

Who was this guy and how did he know so many things about Lucas? What was going on? This couldn't be happening.

"See, Lucas. I know you. Jim and I have watched you for two years. We've planned this perfectly. It may seem like it has a few flaws, but those can be easily corrected." The man pulled the gun away from Lucas' head and shot toward the space next to him. Lucas closed his eyes tightly and jumped. The robber chuckled a little. "I love it when you squirm like that!"

Lucas began to become angry. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

The man smiled. "That's where the funny part comes in. Absolutely nothing. You're just a target. We want to play a fun game with you since you like to play games." The robber looked at the watch on his wrist. "Hmm, the cops should be here in about four minutes. It takes them a while to respond, wouldn't you say?"

Lucas didn't answer. He turned his head toward where Frank and Jim disappeard, hoping for his safe return. The criminal follwed Lucas' gaze to the back door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Frank's probably going to die back there, but if you want we can bring him out here and kill him," the guy said sounding sympathetic. Clearly, it was sarcastic. "You know what? That's probably a good idea." The robber pulled his fist back and punched Lucas square in the jaw. "Hey Jim! Lucas here wants you to kill Frank in front of him! Bring him out front!" He looked back at him and smiled.

"Just leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong. Kill me instead!" Lucas pleaded. "You can't possibly think you'll get away with this!"

Lucas watched as Jim dragged Frank out to the opening where Lucas was. The gun was pressed to the side of his forehead. Frank looked scared. More scared than he had been in his entire life. Lucas couldn't bear the sight of it. It was too much. He looked away.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You're willing to take the place of Old Frank here. But thing is, that would ruin our little game. We can't kill you until we've broken you down. But don't worry. You'll get your turn soon," the taller robber said. He reached for my face and shoved it in the direction of Jim and Frank. "Watch! Watch your buddy die!"

Lucas watched as beads of sweat trailed down Frank's frightened forehead. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. Frank clamped his eyes shut as he heard Jim toy with the trigger. This was it. Lucas would have to witness him die. He swallowed hard as he watched unshed tears float in Frank's brown eyes.

The man began to count down. "3-2-1."

_Bang!_

Lucas watched mortified as Frank's body fell to the ground. Blood from his head poured out onto the floor next to him. Lucas wanted to scream and yell and somehow save him, but he knew that he couldn't. Even if it was possible to get away from these crazy men, there's no way that Frank would have survived a shot to the head.

Both men chuckled cruelly as they watched Lucas' father figure lay there dead.

"Well, we have to go now, Lucas. Sorry we couldn't stay, but the cops will be here any minute. Don't worry they won't find us. We'll still get to play our game."

Jim reached out and slammed his gun against the side of Lucas' head causing him to jerk back in pain. "See you soon!" they called back.

As soon as they were out of sight, Lucas rushed to Frank's side checking for a pulse. "Frank! Frank! Can you hear me Frank?!" he yelled horrified. Why was this happening to him? He must have looked for a pulse fifteen times. There was nothing.

Frank was dead.

9:18 a.m.

It all happened in a matter of eleven minutes.

Lucas didn't cry. He couldn't cry. It was all too overwhelming, and he was still in pure shock.

Suddenly, at least ten cops pounced into the bank. "Police!" They yelled in unison as they held their guns out. "Put your hands in the air!" the police shouted toward Lucas.

Lucas obeyed and looked back down toward Frank. It wasn't fair. None of it was.

"Look, I didn't do anything. Two guys came in here and they took some money, and shot Frank."

The police slowly put their guns down and nodded when they saw the shock and sadness etched across Lucas' face.

"Alright. Someone get this guy to an ambulance," one of the cops called motioning toward Frank.

"He's already dead," Lucas whispered.

The cops nodded and two paramedics went to check Frank's state. They both nodded toward the cop who obviously must have been the chief, confirming what Lucas had just said. Lucas watched as they reached for a sheet and covered his dead body.

--

Lucas sat in an ambulance outside of the bank that was just robbed. Outside the bank where someone he cared about died. The paramedics were tending to Lucas' wounds on his face, spraying it with disinfectant and stitching certain cuts. Lucas talked to a detective while he was being taken care of.

"Lucas Scott?" A man in black pants and a white button up said.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Detective Johnson. You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you?" he asked.

"Um, sure. I guess."

Lucas was still clearly in shock about the events that took place less than an hour ago.

The man took out a pencil and a small pad of paper. "Alright. I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened. Now, I know this is all a little overwhelming, but we need to catch those psychos so I'm going to need a great deal of detail. Tell me what they looked like, how they acted, what they did. Anything you can remember."

Lucas winced a little as one of the paramedics sprayed peroxide over the wound across his cheek. "Yes, okay. I was on my way to practice. I coach the Tree Hill Ravens, but I needed to make a deposit first. So I came here, and talked to Frank for about two minutes. I've known Frank for a while. He was someone close to me. But, um, when I was about to leave, two men dressed in black ski masks and long black trench coats came barging in the doors with pistols. They pointed the guns at both Frank and I, and told us that they wanted money. One of the men's name was Jim. He went to the back with Frank to get the money. The taller guy stayed with me and started telling me all these things about me. He knew who I was."

The detective looked confused but continued to write down what Lucas was saying.

"So he said that he wanted to play a game with me. He wanted to kill all the people that were close to me to tear me down, and then eventually kill me. They said that I did nothing to them. That I was just a target. I guess they watched me. He said they learned stuff about me over a course of two years. Then, they brought Frank out to the front of the bank where I was, and made me watch as they shot him in his head." Lucas stopped for a moment, closing his eyes as he remembered the horrible sight of it.

"Take your time, son. I know this is hard," Detective Johnson reassured.

"Then they said that they would see me soon. That's about it." Lucas shook his head. "They're coming back for my family and I."

"Can you tell me where your family is right now?" the detective asked.

"My mom and sister are traveling. They're not here. They're not even in the United States, but that doesn't mean that they are safe," Lucas said slowly beginning to panic. He feared for the safety of his family and friends.

"Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy. We're going to do everything we can to make sure that your family and friends remain safe. I promise," the detective said seriously. "Excuse me, a minute."

Lucas watched as he walked toward several cops and spoke to them for a moment. He motioned for them to go to their cars. Detective Johnson walked back to where Lucas was.

"Don't worry, son. Everything is going to be fine. We have lots of cops surveying the town, looking for these two lunatics. Until we find them, though, we're going to need to keep you safe. How would you feel about joining the Witness Protection Program?" Detective Johnson asked.

Lucas looked puzzled. "What is that?"

The detective took a deep breath. "Well, basically we'll relocate you, change your name, your identity. Also, in your case, it looks as though you'll need a body guard. Top notch, that is."

Lucas looked around. "You want me to move away from here and change my name and then have some body guard protect me just in case?"

"It's for your safety and the safety of your family and friends. I think it's for the best."

"Don't you think it will look a little suspicious if I have some huge guy following me around everywhere I go?" Lucas asked.

The detective nodded. "Yes, I do. Which is why you will be assigned a woman. One of the best. Her name is Peyton Sawyer. You can't get much better than that, and by the looks of it, you're going to need the best that I have."

Lucas laughed sarcastically. "You're going to have a woman protect me?"

Detective Johnson smiled. "Trust me. She's the best I got."

Lucas exhaled loudly. "Alright, I'm in. If it's what I have to do to try and keep the people closest to me safe, then I'll do it. What do I have to do to get started?" he asked.

"Just sign a few papers."

**A/N: I know some of this was a little bit confusing, but I'll try to answer any questions that you all might have fore me in later chapters. Peyton will be introduced in the next chapter. Lucas doesn't know her yet, just to be clear. Sorry, she wans't introduced in this chapter. I just needed to start somewhere. Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing so far.**

**BTW, sorry this chapter was a little depressing. The next chapters will be a bit more upbeat.**


	2. Taking A Toll

**A/N: I'm really glad that some of you are liking the direction that I'm taking with this story. It's a confidence booster! I'm going to try and keep my updates frequent and thorough because those are the best ones to read! Once again, Peyton and Lucas don't know each other yet. They have never met. I just wanted that to be clear. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Be sure to review when you're finished. I love to read them.**

**Chapter 2- Taking A Toll**

It had been a week since Lucas had been in that horrible situation at the bank. Frank's funeral was held four days ago, but Lucas hadn't shed one tear. It was all still too unbelievable to even be true. Frank was someone close to him. It just didn't seem fair that he could be taken away so cruelly.

Lucas' childhood home was now full of brown cardboard boxes with all of his items that he would be taking with him. He decided to enter this Witness Protection Program so that he could somehow protect the people he loved the most. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. To Lucas, it felt as though he was running away from his problems, and he was only trying to save himself. But Detective Johnson insisted that he was protecting everyone around him by entering the program.

It did seem quite strange that his name would no longer be Lucas anymore. Today, he would go meet with the detective, the others from the program, and his new body guard. He still didn't see the point in a body guard. If he was already changing his name and moving away from his home, what was the purpose of her?

"I still can't believe this is happening," Lucas' younger brother Nathan said in disbelief.

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, me either. It just seems like my world changed in a matter of not even fifteen minutes. It is just really unreal. I don't think it's all fully set in yet. One minute I'm heading to practice, the next I'm entering the Witness Protection Program because of some crazy psychos."

Nathan nodded his head. "I'm going to miss you."

"We both are."

Haley James Scott. That was Lucas' best friend since he was a child. They had been through everything together. Good times and bad.

Lucas' smiled toward the doorway of his home where she stood. "I'm going to miss you both too."

Haley took a seat on the couch next to her husband. "Did they even say where they were sending you? Or what your new name is going to be?" Haley asked obviously concerned about her best friend.

Lucas shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "No, I don't know anything yet. I'm finding that all out today when I go over to the police station. I'm going to meet my body guard too," Lucas said smiling slightly at the idea of him having someone follow him around and watch his every move to make sure that he was as safe as possible.

"Did you say something earlier about it being a woman?" Nathan asked curiously.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Crazy right? How the hell is a woman supposed to be able to protect me from two 200 pound men? But Detective Johnson insists that she is the best that he has."

Haley squinted her eyes toward both Nathan and Lucas. "Why is it so hard to believe that a woman can be a body guard?"

Nathan and Lucas laughed lightly in unison. Haley just shook her head.

Lucas stood up and walked toward the window. He stared at the police car that remained parked outside of his house. They were supposed to be here twenty four hours a day until Lucas was permanently put in the program. "You know, I still don't understand how you two aren't freaking out yet. I mean you guys are endangered, too. It's not just me."

Haley smiled. "I love that you're concerned, but how can we be scared when we have four police cars parked outside of our house, too. We're going to be fine so stop worrying. You should be more concerned about yourself. You're the most unsafe out of any of us. We'll be okay," Haley said getting off of the couch to stand next to Lucas. She hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

Lucas smirked. "I still can't believe this is happening. It's just so out of no where. I would have never seen this coming."

"None of us saw it coming," Nathan said. "But life is full of surprises, and obviously some of them can be extremely painful and frightening. But in the end, everything will turn out okay. I know it will."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks Nate."

"Anytime big brother," Nathan said leaning against the back of the couch that would be left behind.

Lucas caught sight of the digital clock that rested on the carpet in the living room. It was 4:05 p.m. He had to be at the police station at 4:30. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have to get going you guys."

"Right now?" Haley asked upset. "Are you leaving straight from there?"

Lucas shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll get the chance to say goodbye to everyone. I promise. Besides, this will all be over before you know it. And then I'll get to come home, and we'll go back to the way things used to be."

Nathan slowly nodded his head realizing that things would never be the same. That their lives would be forever changed no matter what the outcome turned out to be.

Haley smiled sadly. "You'll call us when you get back?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. First thing."

"Okay. We love you," she said pulling Lucas in for another hug.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his friend. "I love you guys too."

Without another word, the married couple walked out of the house that would remain empty for an unknown amount of time. Lucas took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "What did I get myself into?" he said to no one in particular.

Lucas walked to his car and watched as the cop in his vehicle started his engine almost immediately. Lucas looked away and drove to the police station where he would be ambushed with safety regulations and rules. It was too much too soon.

He still didn't understand why these men wanted to kill him for a simple game. It just didn't make any sense that people would do this for pleasure or just out of spite. It was sick and cruel. Revenge had crossed Lucas' mind several times, but he didn't want to become involved with the police on the other side of the situation. It was easier to be the good guy.

He arrived at the station and walked to the counter with an officer following closely behind him. "Hi, um, I'm here to see Detective Johnson. I have a meeting with him and a few others," Lucas said to the bald elderly man in front of a computer.

The man suddenly tore his eyes away from the computer and stared Lucas up and down. "Ah, yes. You're Lucas Scott, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The man got up from his stool and walked to the front of the counter. He was very tall when he stood up. Perhaps, about 6'4''. "Follow me," the man said waving his hand. "Greg, you can stay here," he said motioning to the officer that was once outside of Lucas' house.

Lucas followed the tall man down a narrow hallway that seemed to get darker as they traveled further into it. The two entered a bright room that was at the end of the narrow strip. It was a huge room. Lucas would have never thought that a room this big would have been able to fit in the Tree Hill Police Station. It always looked so small from the outside. Inside, the room held at least fifty men in formal clothing. Lucas felt like he stood out compared to the others. The men varied in size; some were 6 feet tall and others looked about 4 feet tall.

The bald man at the counter that led him to this room quickly shut the door behind him and left. Lucas looked as all the men in the room stopped talking once they spotted Lucas. He was the center of attention, the opening act. Every eye was on him. It started to make Lucas feel like an animal in the zoo that everyone was waiting to see.

One of the men spoke. "Mr. Scott, please have a seat," he said pointing to an over sized leather chair that surrounded a rectangular, cherry meeting table.

Lucas obeyed and sat next to an officer who looked slightly overweight but looked very proper, like he was going to teach him a valuable lesson.

Across the room, Lucas spotted Detective Johnson and suddenly felt relieved that he at least knew one person in the room. No one was speaking for a couple of seconds. There were a few subtle whispers, but nothing that was directed toward Lucas.

Then someone finally brought words to the table. "Hello, Mr. Scott. Thank you for joining us on such short notice.We are all with the Federal Witness Protection Program. I'm Dave Fitzpatrick. We're here to discuss your dangerous situation, and what we intend to do about it. Now, as you've probably already been told your name will be changed, you will be relocated to a different state, you'll receive a new I.D., passport, driver's license, and a great deal more." Dave stood up from his chair and looked around the room for a few seconds.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I was told the night of the bank robbery."

"Were you also told that you will receive a body guard who is there for yours and your family's safety and protection?" Dave asked looking toward Detective Johnson.

Lucas followed his gaze. "Yes. Detective Johnson informed me about all of this. He's been keeping me up to date about what will eventually and could potentially happen. I'm aware of pretty much everything," Lucas stated coolly.

Dave and some of the other men nodded. "Good. We would like to discuss the-"

Whatever Dave was about to say was interrupted, by a soft, but frantic voice. "I am so sorry that I'm late. There was an accident down the road, and they weren't letting anyone through. I hope I didn't miss too much."

The woman barged through the door with such haste and apologized frequently. Lucas eyed the astoundingly gorgeous lady. She wore a short black skirt that showed off her toned, long legs with a white short-sleeve button up that accentuated her curves. Tall heels clung to her feet, enhancing her tall height. She was statuesque with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had blond hair that had somewhat of a wave to it. It wasn't perfectly straight but it wasn't curly either. It trailed down to her upper back while her eyes were like two stunning emeralds. It was obvious that she was a woman with beauty, class, and determination.

All the men in the room worshipped her figure with discreet glances that only a man would be able to notice what the other was doing. Lucas chuckled quietly at the others. Although, he couldn't deny that the woman was absolutely stunning.

Dave smiled. "That's alright Ms. Sawyer. We were just getting started," Dave said, his voice deep but kind. He motioned to a chair that was three away from Lucas. "Please have a seat, and we'll really get started." Dave took a deep breath. "Now, where was I?"

Lucas spoke. "You wanted to discuss something with me."

The woman stared toward Lucas curiously. She smiled as a friendly gesture when she noticed that he had been staring toward her too. Lucas couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Lucas." Dave began once again. "Well, your body guard is going to be Peyton Sawyer. I can assure you that she is one of the best there is out there," Dave said pointing toward the woman who had walked in slightly late.

Lucas laughed in disbelief. This was the woman that was supposed to protect him. Lucas thought that he could break one of her fragile arms as if it was a tooth pick. Honestly, he was expecting a heavy woman with a bob haircut and dark skin. Instead, he got a beautiful woman who looked like someone that should be in magazines.

Dave smiled. "I was expecting that reaction, but let me tell you something. Don't underestimate her. She's the best that I have."

Lucas looked toward Peyton once again and noticed that she had a somewhat angry expression on her face. It was from the sarcastic laugh that Lucas displayed when he heard that she was his body guard. Lucas stared at her apologetically. She looked away from his captivating gaze back toward Dave Fitzpatrick.

"Now, Peyton. I'm going to need you to give your undivided attention to Lucas. You're going to have to watch his every move and you're going to have to anticipate his next step. These psychos plan on messing with his mind before they kill him so he needs to be in your sight twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," Dave said seriously.

Peyton looked a bit puzzled. "How will I watch him all the time if I'm not living with him?"

Dave spoke. "Well, you're going to have to live with him. We've got others watching his family and friends so none of them get killed. Now, if they can't get to his family, then they are going to go straight to Lucas. They're going to hunt him down. You need to be there," Dave stressed.

Peyton nodded in agreement.

Lucas seemed confused. "Wait, she's going to have live with me?"

"It's for your safety, Mr. Scott," Detective Johnson spoke.

"Yes, I understand that, but this is so dangerous that I can never leave her sight?" Lucas asked while leaning forward against the table.

This time another man spoke. "From what you've told Detective Johnson, yes. We are taking matters like these very serious. It's our duty to make sure that the people that enter this program are safe. Don't you want safety and protection?" he challenged.

Lucas couldn't argue with that. "I guess you're right."

Dave nodded. "I'm glad you understand the circumstances. We have your new name and identification cards here in this folder." Dave passed an orange folder across the table toward Lucas.

Lucas accepted the folder and opened it hesitantly. Inside, there was a new passport, I.D.'s, a birth certificate, a new driver's license, and a key. Lucas assumed the key would be for his new home. All of these items were under the name Scott Madison.

"Scott Madison?" Lucas questioned.

Dave nodded his head. "Yes, that will be your new name. We can't risk these men finding you."

Lucas nodded. "And where will I be relocated to?"

"We put a lot of thought into this, and we came to the decision that New York City is the best place for you. It's a huge city where it's harder to find someone. You'll be living in an apartment suitable for both you and Peyton," Dave explained.

Lucas glanced at Peyton who seemed to be extremely calm about the whole situation. She was moving in with a stranger, but yet she showed no fear. It was surprisingly shocking to Lucas.

Peyton cleared her throat and spoke. "When will we be leaving?"

Detective Johnson and Dave spoke in unison. "Tonight."

This time Peyton seemed slightly astonished. "How will that be possible?"

"Someone is packing your items onto a moving truck as we speak; both of your belongings. Some of your items will have to be left behind though. I hope you both understand that it's necessary. We can't have them follow your path," Dave spoke seriously.

Both Lucas and Peyton nodded.

Lucas had a million questions floating around in his head that needed to be answered. "How long will I be in this program?" he asked.

Dave sighed. "It could be just a few weeks or it could be twenty years. We have to keep you in it until we are sure that you, your family, and your friends are perfectly safe. That may not happen until we catch the people who are posing threats against you."

Twenty years? Lucas was in complete shock. This seemed so unbelievable. This had to be a bad dream that he was having. He needed to wake up somehow. It was as if he was being dragged under water and couldn't reach the surface no matter how badly he wanted to.

"I really am sorry about all of this Lucas, but it's for the best," Dave said apologetically.

Lucas nodded. "I understand." He paused before asking yet another question. "What time will I leave tonight?"

Dave looked at his watch. "Right now, it is 5:00. You'll need to be out of your house by 6:00 so you can catch your flight on time which will be at 7:30."

Lucas spoke quickly. "Will I get to say goodbye to my family?"

Dave looked toward Detective Johnson and then back at Lucas. "You'll have to make it quickly. We need to get you out of Tree Hill as soon as possible."

Lucas closed his eyes in frustration.

Dave turned toward Peyton. "Will you be able to go to Lucas' home tonight to help him prepare, and perhaps we can give the officers a break from staying outside of his house?"

Peyton nodded. "Sure. I'd be happy too."

"Alright, then we're finished here. If you have any questions at all, there are emergency numbers in that folder that you can call. There also will be instructions waiting for you when you arrive at your new apartment. Don't forget about those. Understood?" Dave asked.

Peyton and Lucas both nodded.

"Good. We wish you the best Lucas," Dave said turning away. "Oh, one more thing! You can not tell your family or friends where you are being relocated or what your new name is. That could put you in serious danger."

"Okay," Lucas said getting up from his chair.

He began to charge out of the door and down the hallway when he felt someone else's presence following closely behind him. Lucas began to become annoyed. Was it really necessary that he have this woman follow him around all the time?

"Look, I know this is a little hard for you, but they're just trying to keep you safe. These men just robbed a bank and killed someone that was close to you. All they want to do is help," Peyton said keeping up with Lucas' quick pace. Her voice was soft and comforting, almost like an angels.

Lucas stopped abruptly and stared at her, like he was examinging for further use. He couldn't believe how beautiful this person was. Staring at her made him forget that he was going to start yelling at her. Peyton stared back at him confused. "You don't know what I'm going through right now," Lucas stated calmly, keeping his voice low.

Peyton nodded. "I know. But other people do. Other people that I've helped, and now I'm going to help you. I may not fit the image of your average body guard, but I can promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you remain safe. It's my job," Peyton said slightly smiling.

Lucas couldn't help, but smile back. It was as if her personality was contagious. "I know. It's just...I'm going through a lot right now. It's still a lot for me to process. Everything just happened so fast. I can't seem to keep up with it."

She nodded her head in agreement. "It's hard, I know it is, and it's going to get harder. But ypu have to remain strong for the sake or your family."

He ran his hand against the back of his neck nervously. "I know. It's just overwhelming."

Peyton reached forward and rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Everything's going to be okay."

Lucas could feel her soft touch through the material of his shirt. A surge of electricity ran through him. "Thanks."

"Anytime," she said as both of them began to walk out the doors of the station. They both walked to their cars, but before they got in, Peyton spoke. "I'm going to follow you okay?"

"Alright," Lucas said already used to the fact of other officers following him.

--

Lucas opened the door to his house that he would soon no longer be in his use. He sighed as he entered, with Peyton following closely behind him. Lucas looked around the empty home. All of his boxes that he had packed up were now gone and probably being loaded onto the plane that they would be on in a few hours. The only thing that was left behind were his couches, his coffee table, and a few photo albums. He guessed that he wouldn't be able to take any pictures with him.

Peyton stared at the blank walls. "Your house is beautiful, even with out all the furniture."

Lucas looked back at the blond who observed the room. "Thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

Lucas remembered that he had promised to call Nathan and Haley once he got back from the station. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and began to dial their house number. "Will you excuse me for just a minute?"

Peyton nodded. "Of course."

Lucas listened as the phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ a small voice said in through the phone.

Lucas smiled. "Hey, Jamie. What are you doing answering the phone?"

_"Mama said that I could!"_

Lucas laughed. "Well, let me talk to your mom, okay?"

_"Kay! Hang on. Lemme call her. MAMA!_" Jamie screamed into the phone. _"UNCLE LUCAS IS ON THE PHONE!_

Lucas jerked his head away from the loud noise. Peyton turned her head toward Lucas and laughed quietly as she heard the little voice through the phone.

_"Hey Luke. How'd it go?"_ Haley's sweet voice asked.

Lucas sighed. "Actually, I'm leaving tonight in like 45 minutes," he replied sadly.

Lucas didn't have to see Haley to know that the expression on her face held complete shock. _"What? Where are you going? Are we going to be able to contact you at all? Why are you leaving so soon?"_ Haley began to ask frantically.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I'm not supposed to give out any information about where I'm going to be held," Lucas said apologetically.

_"Are you kidding me?!"_ she asked clearly somewhat pissed off. _"Is this some kind of joke? You can't even talk to your own family?"_

He shook his head, "Nope, all true. Well, listen you guys can come over before I have to leave."

_"Yeah. We'll be there. Do you want me to call Skills and Mouth to let them know?"_ Haley asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Call them too."

_"Alright we'll be over in a couple of minutes. See you soon."_

With that, Lucas hung up the phone. He noticed as Peyton sifted through a couple of photo albums that would also be left behind. He felt a sting of sadness run through him at the thought of not seeing his family.

Lucas walked toward her and stared at the woman that would be risking her own life to save him. "Can I ask you something?" Peyton looked up at him and nodded. "Why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself in danger just so you can protect me? It just doesn't make sense."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "It may not make sense to you, but it does to me." she paused before speaking again. "I love the idea of protecting someone from something or someone that could hurt them." Peyton smiled a little. "I guess I just like being a certain kind of hero, ya know?"

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "And you're willing to leave your family and friends behind?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I am. I've done it before for others."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel bad."

"Why?" she asked, setting the album back down on the floor.

"Because I'm taking you from who you are," Lucas replied simply.

She shook her head. "No you're not. It's what I choose to do so don't feel bad about it. In all honesty, this is who I am."

Lucas and Peyton's conversation was interrupted when the sound of voices came from the front door. The people that he would be leaving behind walked through the door; Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Mouth, and Skills. Lucas noticed Haley had tears in her eyes and some of them were streaming down the sides of her face. He rushed to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"We're going to miss you," Haley said, her words muffled against his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too, Hales," Lucas rubbed her back gently as she cried.

Peyton watched the heart wrenching moment. She had never seen someone care so much for a friend. It was a beautifully, heart breaking moment. She prayed that this would be over soon so that he could come back home to the people that he loved the most.

They all took turns saying good bye to Lucas. Each time they all hugged, it became harder for Lucas to leave them behind.

Lucas looked back toward Peyton standing off to the side, suddenly feeling rude for not introducing her. "Oh, you guys. This is Peyton, my body guard. Peyton this is my brother Nathan, my best friend Haley, their son Jamie, my friends Skills and Mouth," Lucas said pointing to each one specifically.

Peyton smiled. "Hi. Nice to meet you all." Her fabulous smile soon faded. "I'm truly very sorry about what's happening."

Everyone smiled and mumbled a simple thanks.

The look on Nathan, Skills, and Mouth's face showed confusion mixed with awe. Lucas could tell what they were thinking. He had thought the exact same thing: How was this outragiously beautiful woman supposed to me his body guard? All three men nodded in approval of her though. Lucas smirked secretly.

Peyton caught sight of the clock, and she nudged toward Lucas. "We have to get going if we want to make the flight."

Lucas nodded and said one last goodbye to the family that he loved. He looked toward Nathan. "Do me a favor and don't let my mom know any of this. I don't want her to become scared and then cut her trip early. Okay?"

Nathan nodded. "You got it. We're going to miss you."

Lucas smiled sadly. "I'll miss you guys too. Be safe."

"We will," Jamie stated proudly.

With that, Lucas watched as his family walked out the door they had came in less than ten minutes ago. He hoped that he would see them soon.

Peyton tapped Lucas' shoulder lightly. "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your family?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head. "No, they already know that I'm leaving."

"Oh," was all he said.

Peyton sighed. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Don't hesitate to be brutally honest. I'm good with constructive critism. It makes me want to be better!**

**Up Next: Peyton and Lucas enter their apartment in New York City and find more out about eachother!**


	3. The Big Apple

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm really glad people are liking this! It's really great to see so much support! Just wanted to remind everyone that this is an AU story so some of the information is the same as it is on the show, but at the same time some of it is completely different. So just try and follow along as I throw in the new things. If you have any questions, you can leave them in the reviews or PM me. If I don't answer your question, that means that it will be answered later in the story. Enough about my little rant, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3- The Big Apple**

The flight to New York took two hours. It seemed much longer than that though. Lucas stared out the window the whole time as he watched his home town vanish before his eyes. Peyton remained silent the whole flight, sensing that Lucas really didn't want to talk right now. She understood that he was upset so she didn't push anything on him.

It was November 7. It was hard to believe that eight days ago Lucas was basically told that he would be eventually killed. These men were like animals. They were determined not to stop at anything. It was sick in a way. These criminals got some sort of pleasure from hunting down Lucas; from torturing him and forcing him out of the only home that he knew.

Normally, people would be happy that they were moving to such a big city, but how could he be? He wouldn't know if his family was safe or better yet, if he was. This was New York City. He was in the city that never sleeps, The Big Apple, the fashion capital of the United States. But none of that mattered. All he wanted was to be home and erase the events that happened eight days ago.

Lucas couldn't help but feel responsible for Frank's death. If Lucas hadn't went to the bank that day, he couldn't help but wonder if Frank would still be here living his happy, healthy life. It wasn't fair. He had a wife and kids whose lives were forever changed.

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice, that he would soon know better than anyone, scream the word, "Taxi!" Lucas turned to see a smiling Peyton with her hand out toward the street. Her smile held a sense of innocence while her eyes twinkled a little.

She laughed when she noticed Lucas staring at her peculiarly. Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I've always wanted to do that."

Immediately, a yellow taxi cab, with the numbers 374 on top of it, stopped in front of them. A short man with an extremely noticeable receding hairline stepped out of the car and grabbed the bags that rested on the ground next to Lucas and his body guard. Both Peyton and Lucas got into the taxi as the driver put the suitcases in the trunk.

Lucas stared distantly out the window as they waited for the driver to get into the car. He had a lot on his mind, but none of it was in a particular order. It was all jumbled up in a mass confusion. Things just seemed to get harder all the time.

Peyton rested her hand on Lucas' knee causing him to look toward her. "You okay?" she asked sincerely.

He nodded his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

The driver soon entered the taxi from the driver's side and asked in a New York accent, "Where to?"

Lucas reached into his pocket for the address that Dave Fitzpatrick had given him in the folder with all of his new items that he would need. "803 Central Road, Apartment 24," Lucas said as he read off the sheet of paper.

"You got it." The driver decided to start up a conversation. "So you two here for business or pleasure?" he asked as he continued to swerve through the unbelievable amount of traffic.

Lucas looked toward Peyton wondering if he was supposed to answer the question. "Um, actually we're moving out here. We both love the big city, and it's always been our dream to live in the Big Apple," Peyton lied sounding absolutely convincing.

Lucas nodded his head toward Peyton showing her that he was impressed.

The driver smiled through the mirror. "You two married?"

Peyton nodded. "Yep, it'll be a year this Sunday."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He looked toward Peyton and smirked. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders motioning for him to just go along with it.

The driver began to laugh quietly. "Yeah, I've been married for about 24 years, and they've been the best years of my life. My wife's great. We've got five kids; three girls and two boys. They're all in college though. Man, they sure do grow up fast," the driver continued to ramble on. "Are you two love birds planning on having kids anytime soon?" he asked nonchalantly.

Lucas whipped his head to face Peyton who was clearly amused by all the questions this stranger had for them. "Yep. We want a big family. As many kids as possible. We'll even adopt if we have to," Peyton said trying to sound completely blissed out. She entwined her fingers with Lucas' and rubbed the outside of his hand with her thumb. Lucas looked down at their laced hands. Her fingers were soft. There was nothing rough about them.

The man in the front seat smiled. "That's nice. I'm glad to see that you two have a full life planned out ahead of you. It's good to know that marriages can still work out."

Lucas gazed at Peyton who was still playing it cool. She hadn't even stumbled her words. She lied perfectly. He guessed that could possibly be a good thing in their situation.

The taxi cab came to a complete stop in front of a tall building made of black bricks that had a certain sparkle to them. "Here we are. 803 Central Road, Apartment 24. That'll be 14.67, please."

Lucas watched as Peyton let go of his hand and reached into her pocket where she pulled out 20. "Keep the change," she stated.

The driver looked pleased. "Well, thank you, dear. You two have a nice life together. Good luck in the future," he said as he got out of the car to retrieve the bags that were in the trunk. He handed them to Lucas and pulled away.

Lucas smiled toward Peyton. "That was impressive. I've never seen someone so prepared to lie like that."

She laughed. "What can I say? I'm a good liar."

They both chuckled in unison as they walked up the stairs to enter the building. Lucas reached in his coat pocket for the key that would open the door to the building and to their apartment. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. It had several doors on the first floor that would lead them to different rooms.

"What floor are we on?" she asked taking her bag from Lucas' hand.

He looked back at the sheet of paper before answering. "The second one."

She nodded her head. "Okay. Let's go see this apartment."

The two headed up the carpeted stairs that led them to their apartment. They looked for the door that read 24 on the outside of it. It was the one that was located at the end of the hallway. Lucas set down his bags and put the key inside of the lock. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a unique apartment. Like nothing either of them had ever seen before. It was definitely larger than what the two had expected. Everything was combined; there were no walls separating the rooms besides for the bedroom on the first floor and the bathroom. The ceiling was extremely high. There were stairs that led up to an area that was surrounded by a railing instead of a wall. The furniture was already brought in. Unique, royal blue couches were placed in the area that was obviously the living room while the ceiling and walls were painted a brilliant red. The apartment was definately one of a kind; definately its own. Their new living space smelled like a cold winter day that tickled the inside of your nose. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, just one that wasn't very familiar.

"This is nice," Peyton stated.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Lucas set his bags on the floor and began to inspect the apartment. He walked up the stairs and noticed that the area surrounded by a railing was a room. He decided that he would take this one so that Peyton could get some privacy in the other one. "Hey, Peyton. I'll take this room," he said while looking over the railing down at the girl who was examining the fridge.

She looked away from the fully stocked fridge and nodded. "Okay, I'll get the one down here."

Lucas looked out one of the windows of the apartment. There was the loud honking of cars and there were bright lights cascading across the city. He looked to his left at the alarm clock that was already set. 10:03 p.m. They actually had gotten here pretty quickly.

Peyton walked up to the top of the stairs where Lucas' room would be. "Hey Lucas..or Scott. Whatever you want me to call you." Lucas turned around to see her leaning against the railing smiling. "You hungry?" she asked. "I can make something if you want."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. I'll help you. And you can call me Lucas here."

She smiled widely. Lucas couldn't deny that her smile was her best feature. It could bring light to a room that was filled with darkness. She truly was gorgeous in every sense. He followed her down the stairs and watched as she pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator.

He pulled himself up onto of the counter. "So what are we making?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We can make some quick pasta since it's kind of late. Is that okay?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

"Good," she agreed. "Now go find a pan so we can boil some water. I'm sure there's one around here somewhere," she said opening some of the cabinets. Lucas sifted through some of the drawers looking for the item. "Aha! Here they are!" she said in victory as she reached up to get the pan that seemed to be out of her reach even though she was tall. "Um, a little help here."

Lucas laughed slightly. "Sorry," he said walking over to her side. He put his right hand in the air and grabbed the pan that they would be using. Lucas placed it in Peyton's hand.

Peyton blushed and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

He watched as she put the pan under the faucet and filled it with water about halfway. She walked slowly to the stove and set the pan on top of the flame. "Can I ask you something, Lucas?"

Lucas walked over to her side. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way because I was just curious, but do you have like a girlfriend or anything? It's totally okay if you don't want to answer the question. I mean I was just wondering, and if you were leaving your girlfriend behind then that would really-" Peyton began to ramble.

Lucas interrupted her with a slight smirk. "No. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not married or anything." Lucas' eyes traveled down to Peyton's ring finger where there was no ring. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

She shook her head as she reached for the spaghetti. "Nope. No boyfriend, no husband, no anything. Besides, it would be too hard to try and start a relationship with anyone considering the job that I have."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. So since we're going to be living together for God knows how long, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself, and then I'll tell you some stuff about me. Deal?"

She poured the pasta into the boiling water and looked back toward Lucas. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you decide that you wanted to be this type of body guard. Ya know, protecting people and all?" Lucas asked. "I mean don't take this the wrong way, but you don't really seem like the type of person that would fit the image."

Peyton smiled. "I know. That's why. Because it's totally unexpected, ya know? No one sees it coming. Nobody would think that I would be able to defend myself against a three hundred pound man, but I can."

Lucas looked away and laughed while his arms crossed over his chest.

She smiled too. "Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. "I just can't picture you actually fighting someone. I mean look at you," Lucas said gesturing toward her small figure. "It looks like someone could break you so easily. You seem so...fragile."

Peyton dried her hands off with a dish towel and faced Lucas. "They probably could break me easily, but that's the thing. They don't get that far because I know what I'm doing. I'm capable of defending myself and others. I've gone through a lot of training." Lucas still continued to shake with laughter. He wasn't laughing at her. He was just laughing at the idea of her kicking some huge guys ass. "Alright, you know what? You think this is so funny, then I want you to try and hit me." Peyton set the utensils back down on the counter to turn and face Lucas.

Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm dead serious. You think I don't know what I'm doing so I want to prove you wrong."

He looked toward the ceiling and sighed. "I'm not going to hit you, Peyton."

She smiled. "Trust me. you won't even get that far. I said _try_ and hit me."

Lucas folded his arms over his chest once again. "This is ridiculous. I'm not going to throw punches at you."

She stepped closer to him so that they were only a few centimeters apart. Peyton looked him square in the eye. "Why? Are you scared that I might actually be able to beat you up? Do I intimidate you?" she asked just barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her and then rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, but if you get hurt then it's your fault," Lucas said.

"Fine. Fine," she said stepping away from the stove so they wouldn't knock the boiling pasta over.

Lucas laughed lightly as he put his arms up like he was about to fight someone. He, honestly, felt silly doing this especially since his mother taught him that hitting girls was wrong. But Peyton insisted so he would play her game. He pulled his fist back slowly and aimed before sending it forward. Before the punch even touched her, Lucas found himself being shoved to the ground with a force that he hadn't expected. His back touched the wooden floor with a small body pressed on top of his.

Peyton smiled down at him as she rested atop his muscular body. "Still think it's funny?" she asked as she stepped off of him.

Lucas lay on the ground, partially shocked. He really didn't see that coming.

Peyton sauntered back over to the boiling pasta that was now ready. She poured it into a strainer in the sink and watched as steam filled the air around her. "So what else do you want to know?" she asked nonchalantly as Lucas began to get up from the ground.

He got up slowly and rolled his eyes toward her. "I guess people are full of surprises."

"Well what did you expect?" she asked, "Do you really think that Dave and Detective Johnson would stick you with some small girl who had no idea what she was doing," Peyton asked as she placed the pasta into two plates. She handed Lucas one of the plates and motioned for him to come sit at the dinner table with her.

He smiled and followed her. "Yeah, yeah. You were right. I'm sorry that I laughed at you."

She giggled. "You're forgiven," Peyton said taking a bite of her pasta. "So what else did you want to know about me?"

He stared at her intensely thinking. "Hm, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

She laughed. "That's what you want to know? What's my favorite color?"

He nodded. "Yep. I have a feeling that we're going to be stuck with each other for a while so might as well start small, right?" he said. Lucas watched as Peyton thought about it. She was a really outgoing woman who showed a lot of independence.

"Blue," she stated. "Blue is my favorite color. What about you?" she asked.

Lucas looked deep into Peyton's eyes for a moment. He wasn't searching for anything. He just wanted to see if she was like others. Others that were easy to read, that is. "Mine's blue, too. What's your favorite hobby?"

She didn't need to think about this one at all. "Drawing. I love it. I just feel so relaxed and at ease whenever I have a pencil, brush, or a pen in my hand. It makes me feel...relieved. How about you?" she asked.

Lucas took a bite of his spaghetti before answering. "Basketball. I coached the Tree Hill Raven's high school basketball team. It's something that I'm good at, and something that I'm proud of."

"You sound really passionate about it," she said simply.

He nodded. "I am."

Peyton began to play with the food in her dish as her fork pushed it around in random places. "You know, I have to be honest." Lucas looked at Peyton with a puzzled expression on his face. "You really weren't what I expected either. I guess I was expecting someone barely five feet tall that was overweight." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I don't know why, but that's just how I pictured you. Now, I find out that I was completely wrong. I guess I'm a little judgmental too."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I mean if anyone should be embarrassed, it's me because you can pretty much kick my ass. And your like 110 pounds." Both of them began to laugh together.

She sighed. "Are you finished?" Peyton asked gesturing to the empty plate in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm done," he said picking up his both his and her dish so she wouldn't have to.

She smiled as she walked to his side where he was washing dishes. "I'm impressed."

He laughed a little. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're just not the person that I thought you would be."

"Oh yeah? And what kind of person is that?" he asked.

A grin stretched across her lips. "Honestly, a cocky bastard."

He nodded his head as he continued to wash the dishes. "Good to know."

Peyton left his side and went to a space on the counter where a typed letter layed. She picked it up and began to read it aloud. "Peyton and Lucas, please remember to follow all of the rules of the program. There will be no calling home or telling your family where you are. It's for your safety, and we need to do everything we can to protect you. Lucas needs to remember that his name is Scott Madison. Peyton, remember that is what you must call him in public. Any other information that you might need is located in the orange folder that was given to you at the police station. Best of Luck. P.S. Please Destroy this letter by burning it in the fire place."

Lucas dried the dishes and quickly put them away. "So those are the instructions they told us about?"

Peyton nodded. "Yep." She walked over to the fireplace and turned it on. Immediately, she put the note inside of it, and let the piece of paper burn.

Lucas walked over to where Peyton kneeled and leaned against the brick wall. "Is this weird for you?"

She looked up toward him. "Is what?"

"Having to watch my every move just to make sure that I'm safe? Plus you might have to live with me for a while," Lucas said.

She stood up in front of Lucas. "Well, the following you around part isn't weird because I've done it with others. Now, the living with you part is a little strange to me because that's something I've never done. But this is my job, and I will remain loyal to it."

Lucas was amazed at just how wonderful this woman was. She was beautiful, brave, funny, and trustworthy. "Can I ask you something?"

Peyton shrugged. "Sure."

"How come you didn't want to say goodbye to your family earlier today? I mean you have no idea when you're going to see them again." Peyton was quiet for a moment almost like she was deciding on what to say. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Lucas reassured her.

She shook her head. "I was really hoping you wouldn't ask that question," she said a little nervous. Lucas eyed her curiously. "But it's okay. I'll answer it," she took a deep breath before speaking again. "You see, when I was younger, my father would...he...he would...my father would sexually abuse me when my mother wasn't around. He would sneak into my room at night or when my mom was at work. I didn't know that it was wrong until I was about 16. Finally, I told my mom about it, and then my father was eventually put in jail." Lucas listened and watched as Peyton closed her eyes in horror as she remembered the terrifying events. "Two years later my mom died in a car accident. I was a mess when she died. I felt like I had no one else. Honestly, my parents are the real reason why I decided that I wanted to protect people from the evil in the world." She smiled sadly as unshed tears floated around in her eyes. "So I started taking one-on-one self defense classes everyday for 3 hours. I became good at it and decided that I wanted to help others that couldn't help themselves."

Lucas stood there unsure of what to say. "Peyton, I- I'm sorry."

She shook her head several times. "No, no. Don't be. We barely know each other and here I am opening up to you about my whole life story." Peyton turned away somewhat embarrassed.

"It's okay," Lucas said, "I'm glad that you did." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, it'll help me understand you better."

She wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that threatened to fall. "Yeah, maybe."

Lucas wanted to change the subject quickly to a less depressing topic. Even though he barely knew Peyton, he couldn't bare to see her cry. "Favorite food?" he asked randomly.

"What?" she laughed, her eyes still slightly full of water.

"What's your favorite food?" Lucas asked, smiling when he saw her begin to smile.

Peyton giggled a little. "Tacos. What about you?"

He smirked. "Chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Maybe, we'll make some together soon."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe."

A silence lingered on them as they both just continued to gaze at each other. It was amazing how two people that didn't really know each other already got along so well. Lucas felt like he had know Peyton his entire life when actually it was only about seven hours.

Peyton's gaze fell on the bags that layed next to the stairs. "Do you want me to help you unpack your things?" she asked pointing to the suitcase on the floor.

He looked behind him and nodded. "If you want to."

"If I didn't want to help you, then why would I have asked if you wanted help?" she asked.

He looked around the room aimlessly. "Good question." He walked toward the bags. "Alright, I guess you can help me," he teased. She grinned at his sarcasm. Lucas was thankful that he would be living with someone that didn't get on his nerves 24-7.

She grabbed one of his bags and followed closely behind him as they walked up the stairs. She shook her head. "Okay, let's just put these clothes in the closet and in the drawers."

"Yes mam," he said reaching down for one of the bags.

Peyton began to search through his suitcases as she put clothing items in the drawers. Lucas put jeans and coats in the closet. They talked about basically anything, like they were old friends. It was great how they got along so well. They had a lot in common, to Lucas' surprise.

Peyton began to neatly fold some of the clothing that was at subtle wrinkles. "So, Lucas. If you don't mind me asking, I noticed that you only said goodbye to some of your friends." She paused for a moment, unsure if she should continue. "I hope this isn't the wrong question to be asking or if it's rude or-"

Lucas stopped her. "Just ask the question, Peyton," he laughed.

She nodded. "Okay. Um, where's your mother and father?"

"My mom and sister are basically traveling the world right now," he smiled. "My Dad, well, that's just a complicated situation that would probably take a while for you to understand. Maybe when we have time, I'll tell you about it." Peyton nodded in an understanding manner.

When they finished putting away the clothes, Peyton stood up off the floor and looked toward the clock that read 12:14 a.m. "Alright, I'm dead tired. So I'm going to get some sleep." She smiled when she paused for a moment. "You should too. Tomorrow's going to be another day, and you might want to consider getting a job. I mean, we both really don't know exactly how long we'll be here."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya," Peyton began to walk down the stairs, but then turned. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she replied.

He looked at her with bewilderment. "For what?"

"For listening," she stated as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Anytime," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

**So how'd I do? Leave a review and let me know! I love reading them!**


	4. Comfort and Confusion

**A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were so outstanding. I'm so happy that people enjoy my style of writing. Honestly, I wasn't expecting as much feedback, but you all totally stunned me with the wonderful reviews. It really boosts my confidence and makes me want to update as soon as I get the chance. I will try to keep my updates frequent, but sometimes I am a little busy. I know that some of you are a little impatient when it comes to putting our favorite couple together, but there is some building up that I have to do, especially since they just met. I promise it will happen though. All you need is patience. Anyway, here's Chapter four of Double Identity. Please review when you're finished. Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Comfort and Confusion**

Lucas wasn't used to this. How could he get used to it? The blaring sound of horns honking all night. The bright lights peeking in through the window that led into his bedroom. The deafening noise of police sirens whistling loudly. This was definitely not Tree Hill, North Carolina.

He and Peyton had been living in New York for about two weeks now. And so far it felt like the worst two weeks of his life. He had barely gotten any sleep at night, he missed his family and friends, and above all, this wasn't home. All he truly wanted was to go back in time and erase any past events that brought him to this place that he would be living in for an unknown amount of time.

Lucas groaned as he dragged himself out of the bed that felt nothing like his old one. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was just...different. He looked over at the infra red numbers on the alarm clock. 10:03 a.m. A dim light from the kitchen peered up the stairs into his room. He guessed that Peyton was up too.

Lucas trudged down the stairs and planted himself on one of the cherry wood chairs in the kitchen and rested his face on top of the table. Almost immediately, there was a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him. He didn't have to raise his head to know there was. This was a routine for them.

The chair next to him was soon pulled out and then occupied. Lucas raised his head and reached for the mug. "Morning sunshine," Peyton said sarcastically when she looked at Lucas' miserable facial expression. Peyton scrunched her nose at the sight of his groggy face. "You look like hell," she joked.

He didn't answer. All he did was take a sip of the hot liquid, and then go back to placing his head on top of the table. Lucas closed his eyes in exhaustion. "How the hell are you so awake?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Because unlike you, I'm actually used to this. Are you forgetting that you're not the only person that I've had to protect? I've done this more than once," Peyton stated. Lucas kept his head laying on the wooden table. She reached forward and forced his head up. He groaned loudly. "I think today you should look for a job. We're only given a certain amount of money until we have to fend for ourselves."

He rubbed his eyes once and sighed loudly. "Oh yeah? Well, what do you propose I do?" he asked somewhat harshly.

Peyton raised her hands in defense. "Whoa, don't get mad at me for your crabby mood."

Lucas smoothed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm still kind of overwhelmed by this whole thing. It's not everyday that something this abrupt happens in your life. It's tough, ya know?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. I know. But that still doesn't mean that you don't need a job." She thought back to when her and Lucas' would talk about their interests. "Hey, why don't you see if their is anything dealing with basketball here? Didn't you say that you were coaching the Ravens? Why not keep doing that except with a different team?" she suggested.

He shook his head. "No. It just wouldn't be the same."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her coffee. "Well, you better figure it out soon. God only knows how long we'll be here." Peyton rolled her eyes and tapped lightly on the wood of the table.

Lucas sighed. "Have they even called at all? I mean how are we supposed to know what's happening?"

Peyton got up from her seat and reached inside a drawer. She pulled out the familiar orange folder with all the information they would need. "There's a number in here. You could try calling it. Didn't Dave say that if we had any questions, we should call a number inside of here?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, he did." He began to sift through the papers and information in the folder looking for a specific number that would help them find out exactly what was happening. He came across a number that had the name Joe Silver next to it. "Do you think this is it?" he asked placing the piece of paper in front of Peyton.

Peyton glanced at the sheet and nodded."Yeah. Call it."

Lucas reached for the black phone that was only a few feet away from him. He began to dial the number placed on the information packet. There were four rings before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice was deep, clearly a man's voice. The kind of voice that made your heart thud a little faster from nervousness. It had a sense of power and independence to it, almost as if the man was serious about everything.

Lucas put the man on speaker so both he and Peyton could hear. "Hi. This is..." Lucas put the phone to his chest to try and cover his whispers to Peyton. "Should I say my real name or fake name?"

"Real," Peyton said. "It's got to be safe if the number came from Dave."

Lucas brought the phone back to his ear. "This is Lucas Scott. I, um, was told to call this number if I had any questions about my, um, situation. Am I speaking to Joe Silver, by any chance?"

The voice spoke. "Yes, this is him. What did you say your name was? Lucas Scott?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let me just look you up. Give me a minute."

Lucas waited patiently for Joe Silver to speak again. He was a bit nervous to find out how the investigation was going, but he had high hopes that he would be able to go home soon. He looked toward Peyton, who also was waiting patiently.

Joe Silver began to speak again. "I got your file up right now. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how my case was going, and if it was possible that there was any progress?" Lucas paused but then added quickly, "You can tell me anything new, no matter how small it might be. I just really want to know if this is going anywhere."

Even though Lucas couldn't see this man, he could tell that he was searching intently for any signs of new information. "Sorry, Mr. Scott. There's nothing new yet, but you could try and again later for any updates. It could also be that your file hasn' been updated yet." The man paused sensing Lucas' frustration. "Feel free to call at any time. There's always someone here."

Lucas closed his eyes in frustration. "I understand. Thank you for your time."

He turned the phone off and slammed it onto the table with an unnecessary force that caused Peyton to jump a little. She didn't scold him for it though. Peyton knew that he was frustrated and confused. She had seen it before. She was used to it. Peyton understood that all he wanted to do was go home. It was obvious that it was going to take a lot of time for him to adjust the the changes that he was going through.

She reached forward and patted his back lightly. "It's going to be okay. We just have to be patient."

Lucas didn't answer instead he got up from the chair and moved passed her. He knew it was rude. It was just that he had so much going on in his mind right now that he didn't think he would be able to handle it any longer. All of this information that was basically thrown at him was too much. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake, if moving away from where he belonged was the wrong choice. It felt as though he was protecting only himself, not his family.

He stomped up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed face first. His head rested on his pillows while his body remained sprawled out on top of the comforter.. He didn't understand how it had been over two weeks since the robbery, and yet there was no information. Something just didn't feel right.

Lucas closed his eyes and was determined to get at least an hour more of sleep...

--

When Lucas awoke, he felt even worse than what he was feeling before he fell asleep. Almost like he had just run a marathon, and all of his muscles were aching intensely which caused for a continuous stretch. He groaned loudly at the unpleasant feeling.

He stepped out of his bed and slowly began to walk down the stairs that seemed to go on forever. Perhaps, a long, hot shower would cure his aches and calm his intense thoughts. That always seemed to work whenever his mind was in overdrive. Hopefully, it would still work here.

Lucas walked into the bathroom that was already foggy from the perspiration of the shower. The once clear mirror was now clouded while the black and white tiles on the floor were slightly wet. The room was hot and somewhat sticky. Lucas guessed that Peyton had just gotten out of the shower.

Lucas rubbed his hand across the foggy mirror that now showed his reflection a little more clear. He rid himself of his gray T-shirt disposing it on top of the moist tiles, revealing his toned abs and taut chest. He turned to the shower faucet and turned on the spraying water.

When he reached for a towel in the linen closet, he felt something get caught on his left foot, from the moisture in the room. With out hesitance, Lucas reached down and grabbed the material. To his surprise, his hands now held a black, lace see-through thong. Lucas laughed a little. He didn't really expect Peyton to be the type to wear such bold underwear. She seemed too...careful.

Holding the lace out in front of him, stretching it slightly, he curiously examined it. Lucas had to admit that Peyton had really good taste. He couldn't help the suddenly dirty thoughts that began to rush through his mind. The type that if she knew what he was thinking, she would probably end up knocking him to the ground. Probably with a lot more force than the first time.

He was a man, and this definitely turned him on.

"What are you doing?"

Lucas abruptly turned around to see Peyton leaning in the doorway. Apparantly, he had not thought to shut the door behind him. He was used to it being just him, so there was no use in shutting it. Obviously, he wasn't thinking at the moment.

He watched as her eyes shifted down to the small peice of lace that was being held in his right hand. She raised one eyebrow in confusion while Lucas stared at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I...um...you...this...you left this in here...when you were done taking your shower," he said, stumbling on several words while holding the thong in the air. He swallowed thickly as she began to walk toward him. "I was just...going...I was going to go and give it to you."

She nodded her head in amusement as he placed the sexy peice of material in her hands. "Can I ask why you were just playing with my underwear?" she asked, sounding somewhat confused. She stared down at the thong just as Lucas was.

He shook his head and tried to shake off his nervousness with laughter. "What? I wasn't playing with your underwear. I just...I was just checking to make sure that there were no holes in it." He couldn't help but think of how dumb and unbelievable the excuse was. "I mean because then that would mean it was cheap." Peyton raised her eyebrows at the assumption so Lucas quickly spoke. "Not that you would buy cheap underwear or anything like that. I just..." he paused, "I need to take a shower."

Peyton nodded her head not pushing the conversation any further. "You do that. I'll be in my room."

Lucas smiled nervously as she exited the bathroom, feeling relieved when she was gone. He felt like an idiot. A complete, stupid idiot. Those were the words that pretty much summed up what he considered himself.

He closed his eyes and rid himself of the rest of his clothing while stepping into the hot shower.

It worked. His problems felt like they were thousands of miles away, and everything was back to normal. Lucas was glad that something made him still feel like he was in his home. His problems were washed away, and he truly had never felt better.

After about an hour in the shower, he decided that it was time to go back to reality, even though he desperately didn't want to. He wrapped the blue cotton towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He noticed Peyton sitting on top of a stool by the counter with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Wow. Did you take a long enough shower? I was beginning to think that maybe you got sucked down the drain or something," she teased.

Lucas laughed lightly. "No. Showers just always make me feel better."

"Good to know," she said smiling. Peyton secretly began to admire Lucas' half-naked body. His abs and chest were perfectly defined almost as if someone had chiseled them. She let her eyes wander aimlessly across his figure as tiny droplets of water began to drip down his torso.

Lucas suddenly felt a little awkward standing there barely covered. "I'm going to go change," he said pointing his thumb to where his room was. He walked up the stairs and put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain blue T-shirt.

Lucas was extremely thankful that Peyton hadn't brought up the underwear situation that she had just encountered. It saved a lot of awkward explanations.

He quickly walked down the stairs and rejoined Peyton who was now sitting on the couch watching a movie. Lucas took a seat next to her on the comfortable pillows. "What are you watching?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's in Spanish."

Peyton turned her head to meet Lucas' confused facial expression. "Then why are you watching it?" Lucas asked bewildered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing on TV at 12:05 in the afternoon."

"So instead of watching a boring show in english, you watch a boring show in spanish?" he asked still confused.

She laughed now at his perplexed expression. "It's not like I do this often. It's just that I have nothing better to do, so why not try and understand what they're saying?" she suggested. "I could learn a new language like I've always wanted to, and then I could..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Lucas get off the couch. He stood in front of the TV for a short moment and then shut it off.

"Hey! I was watching that," Peyton yelled angrily.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall that was next to the TV. "Not anymore." He went back to sit down next to Peyton. He reached for a magazine that rested on the coffee table and began to read it while Peyton remained silent for a little while.

She breathed loudly, clearly a little pissed off. "So, you shut my show off so you can read a damn magazine while I just sit here?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas smiled with out glancing in her direction. He reached forward and grabbed another magazine off of the coffee table. Lucas threw it in her direction. She caught it in her hands and huffed. Peyton surrendered and decided that it was best to just read the issue. She knew Lucas was going through a rough time and she just wanted to anything to make it a little easier for him.

After a short moment, Peyton spoke. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Peyton asked almost out of no where.

Lucas stared in her direction for a second. "Sure."

Peyton smiled. "Good. Let me go get my jacket."

Lucas also got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. He put his shoes on as he waited for Peyton to get her coat.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said as she turned the corner and met him by the door.

Lucas opened the door and allowed Peyton go first. "Where are we going?" he asked as he stepped out into the hallway. Lucas reached behind him to make sure that both of the locks were locked. After all, this was New York City. He wasn't sure what anyone was capable of anymore...

Peyton shook her head. "No where in particular. I just wanted to explore a little. I mean we've been here for over two weeks, and we haven't left the apartment yet. I thought it was about time to get out of there."

Lucas nodded in agreement as they walked out of the door to the building. The weather was cold. No more than forty degrees. Much colder than Tree Hill. Despite the loud horns and rush hour of people, New York had a sense of beauty to it. All the skyscrapers, the millions of people, the beautiful statues, and the bright lights. It was like nothing Lucas had ever seen before. It was as if everything that he hated about this city, he suddenly began to love.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peyton asked as they walked together down the busy streets of New York City.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say."

Peyton seemed surprised. "Wow, that's something knew. I was thinking this whole time that you resented New York City." Peyton laughed a little. Her laugh was breathtakingly beautiful. It reminded him of a sense of peace and stillness."So tell me something, Lucas. What's something that you've always wanted to do but never had the guts to?" Peyton asked randomly.

Lucas smiled. "Where did that question come from?"

Peyton shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just a conversation starter, I guess."

"Hm." He began to think intensely about it until he finally came up with an answer that seemed to fit. "I've always wanted to go rock climbing, but I'm just too scared to go on my own. I'm afraid I'll fall," he confessed, laughing a bit.

Peyton laughed with him and shook her head.

"What about you?" he asked. "What's something that you've always wanted to do?"

"I've always wanted to go to a club. Like a huge club with all the techno music and all the crazy dancing. You know, everyone is wearing their glow sticks and just having an awesome time," Peyton said while throwing her arms around as an example.

Lucas laughed at her attempted dancing. "You've never been to one of those?" he asked almost stunned.

Peyton shook her head. "Nope. Well, at least not the kind that I'm talking about. Let's just say that with my job I don't really get out much." Peyton and Lucas laughed together in unison. It was wonderful to be so comfortable with someone that you didn't know much about.

There was a small silence that lingered for a moment. Then Lucas spoke. "You know what? We're going to go to one tomorrow night. I mean this is New York. It's bound to have one," Lucas said, the excitement obvious in his voice.

Peyton smiled. "Really?" she asked almost shocked that he would suggest it.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, really. Loud techno music, glow sticks, crazy dancing, and everything else that comes with it," Lucas said as he watched Peyton's face glow with happiness.

"Thanks, Lucas," she said sincerely as they strolled down the sidewalks of the huge city.

He grinned crookedly. "It's the least I can do. I mean after all, you're my body guard," he said laughing slightly.

Peyton giggled. "Are you hungry? We can get some lunch if you want to," she suggested. "I bet there are a billion amazing restaurants here."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

She scrunched her nose and smiled as she knew what the answer to his question would be. "Tacos," Peyton replied.

Lucas chuckled. "Ah, yes. Those are your favorite food."

Peyton smiled. "You remembered. Well, I guess I was wrong about another thing. You're a very good listener." Peyton's face went suddenly serious. "I'm glad that I know I have someone that I can talk to. It's a good feeling."

Lucas smirked. "Yeah, me too."

Peyton's gaze went searching around for possible restaurants where tacos would be. Her eyes fell onto a place that had the words _Burrito Jalisco_ on the outside of it. She grabbed Lucas' arm to stop him as she pointed to the restaurant across the busy street. "I found a Mexican restaurant," she said with excitement.

Lucas and Peyton crossed the extremely rushed, busy street that held an enormous amount of traffic. They stepped inside of the restaurant called _Burrito Jalisco._ There were only seven other people in the small place. It smelled of spices and other ingredients that would easily tickle your nose and make you sneeze. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in black pants and a white button up while sombraros rested on their heads. The walls were filled with paintings that dealt with images from Mexico and Spain. There was a small Mexican band playing. Their songs were sung in spanish, but you could tell that it was a very upbeat exciting song.

A short, tan-skinned man with coal black eyes and dark hair approached Lucas and Peyton with a grin from ear to ear. "Buenos tardes, amigos," the man said in spanish. He eyed the area around Lucas and Peyton. "Table for two?" he asked in attempted english.

Lucas nodded and smiled back at the host. "Yes. Thank you."

The host continued to smile. "Right this way." He took them to a small booth farther from where the Mexican band was playing. It was much quieter, but the band could still be heard in the small restaurant. The host grinned as he set down two menus in front of them. "A waiter will be with you in just a moment."

Lucas watched as Peyton eagerly picked up the menu and began to look through it impatiently. He laughed at the sight of her excitement over food. The smile on her face fell. "What's so funny?" she asked slightly confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders bit. "Oh come on, Lucas. Now, you have to tell me. You can't just laugh, and then expect me not to wonder why you're laughing." Lucas continued to shake with laughter. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked reaching her hand up to rub it against her cheeks.

He shook his head. "No. No. You're face is fine. It's just I've never seen someone get so excited over a taco."

Peyton smiled too. "Well, now you have. It's just that I can't remember the last time I had tacos or the last time I even went out for lunch. It's all so different with you. I mean normally the people I usually have to protect are scared out of their minds, and they don't want to leave their homes." She paused a second and eyed Lucas. "But you're so much different. You're the only one that I actually had a meaningful conversation with." She grinned. "It's nice."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

There was a short silence between them as they stared at each other for a moment. "So what are you getting?" Peyton asked curiously leaning toward Lucas.

Lucas was about to speak when the waiter interrupted his unspoken words. "Hola, mis amigos. What can I get you two to drink?" he asked as he pulled out a pen along with his miniature notepad.

"I'll have water," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded. "I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded his small head. "Okay. Are you two ready to order your food or do you need a few more minutes?" he asked.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "Are you ready? Because I am." Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, we're ready to order." The waiter got his pen ready as Peyton began to speak. "I'll have two steak tacos with everything on them and rice and beans."

The waiter nodded once as he wrote down the orders. "And for you, my friend?" he asked in english, but with a mexican accent to it.

"The same as her," he replied handing the waiter both the menus.

"Okay, your meal will be out in no time," he responded.

As the waiter walked away, Lucas' eyes remained locked on Peyton as she stared off toward the couple a few booths away. His gaze followed to where hers was. "What are you looking at?" he asked tearing her out of her trance.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. I'm just a little nosey."

He nodded his head as her facial expression suddenly turned a little less happy. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned. "You were just bouncing off the walls because you finally get to eat tacos, and now your really quiet."

She lowered her head down and stared at the wooden table while she tapped her fingers. "It's nothing really."

He leaned closer to her and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. It was almost as if their was sadness buried deep inside of them. "Apparently, it's something. Didn't you just get through saying that you could talk to me about anything?" he pushed.

Peyton smiled a little. "Yeah. I don't know. It's just...sometimes I just want what other people have," she said discreetly pointing to the same table with the couple a few tables away from them. They had a daughter in a height chair laughing and smiling as the two people who were obviously married sat closely to one another. "I guess I just get a little jealous when I see stuff like that because realistically, it would be too hard for me to ever think about starting a family."

"So quit your job," Lucas suggested.

She laughed sarcastically at the suggestion. "Yeah and leave you with out a body guard." She paused for a moment. "Honestly, this job is who I am. I am supposed to save people from danger."

Lucas smiled. "Peyton, your not some super hero."

"Well, sometimes it feels like it Lu...Scott," she said remembering Lucas' fake name; Scott Madison.

Lucas laughed. "Nice save."

She smiled a little. "Thanks." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Alright, I'm not going to let something like that bring me down. I just have to remember that I'm getting tacos," she said with a laugh.

Lucas laughed with her.

Without warning, both of their plates were placed in front of them. Lucas laughed as Peyton smiled.

"Dig in," Lucas announced as Peyton giggled.

**Let me know how I did! Leave a review, pretty please.**


	5. The Good Die Young

**A/N: Wow! Just wow! You all are totally awesome! Seriously, your kindness really shows. I really loved reading the great reviews from all of you! They make my day! Even if you don't leave a review, thank you for reading this story! It's really great to know people enjoy reading this. I'm really glad that I decided to write this. I do have another idea swimming around in my head, but that's where I'm going to leave it for now. I don't want my updates for this story to suddenly become less frequent. I want to be fair to my readers. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hopefully, you'll leave review at the end. Again, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- The Good Die Young**

Life. It's a battle between good and evil, strong and weak, rich and poor, black and white. There's no stopping what obstacles life throws in our direction. You either choose to catch them and fight back or you stand there and let them ruin who you are or what you could become. We're always at war with someone or something. There's no denying it. It can be internal or external. Either way their is violence involved; physically, mentally, and emotionally. That violence tries to take you down and consume what you have left of yourself. It tries to diminish your faith, beliefs, and values. Majority of the time, we stand by and let it eat us alive. But there are a few brave souls who take the bull by the horns. Those are the brave souls that not everyone can be.

Sometimes life can swear its hatred for you. Consequently, you are sent on many emotional roller coasters. Whether you are in the front, middle, or back is decided by fate. On the other hand, whether you are on the roller coaster at all is decided by you. It's hard to say where Lucas was on the roller coaster. Sometimes, it felt like he was in front where the fear took over his whole body. Other times he was in the middle where things weren't so bad, but they were still a bit scary. And sometimes he felt like he was in the back where all of the things that he was afraid of were far away from his mind.

Lucas sat on the phone with Joe Silver for the sixth time today, and every time he called he got the same answer. There was nothing new. Was it even possible that they had absolutely nothing to tell Lucas. Lucas would ask repeatedly if there was even the slightest detail. Joe Silver said that perhaps they just hadn't updated his file. He was beginning to get discouraged, but he was also angry. He was angry that something like this happened. He was angry that it seemed like the police weren't doing their job. He was angry that he didn't know how his family was doing. But most importantly, he was angry with himself.

Lucas rested his face in his hands as he leaned against the table. He sighed in frustration and clenched his teeth together. "Unbelievable," he whispered to no one in particular. Lucas rubbed the bridge of his nose while he tried to settle his disappointed state.

Peyton took a deep breath before sitting in the chair next to Lucas. "Still nothing new?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to the question. She patted his back gently trying to soothe him. Peyton understood his pain and his fear.

He shook his head. "Nothing new. There's no fucking new information," Lucas said calmly while he lifted his hands off of his face. His soft voice didn't match the harshness of his words. "Is that even possible?" he asked Peyton with a confused stare. "I mean how do they not have anything on these guys?"

Peyton sighed. "Luke, I know this is really hard for you, and it's incredibly unfair that any of this had to happen to you and the ones you love, but it's going to take some time," she stated. "I'm sure they have some news. They probably just don't think it's the right time to tell you any of it because it could possibly be inaccurate." Peyton said the words and truly hoped they were true. "Sometimes they need to be sure they are taking in facts not assumptions."

Lucas inhaled and exhaled deeply. "All I want is to know what is happening and how my family is. Is that too much to ask?" he questioned with his voice merely above a whisper.

She shook her head. "Every thing's going to get better. We just-"

Lucas interrupted her as she began to speak the words that he had heard many times before this. "Need to be patient. I know."

Peyton eyed the analog clock that rested above one of the few windows in the apartment. 7:39 p.m. "Do you want something to eat? I can make it if you want," Peyton suggested. She was trying to think of anything that could possibly take this huge weight off of his shoulders. He was stressed. Really, really stressed.

He bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head. "No I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Lucas eyed Peyton as she turned toward the kitchen sink. "Look, Peyton, I'm sorry that I've been such a jack ass. I'm just going through a lot right now and it's basically eating me alive," he admitted.

Peyton nodded her head. "I know, Lucas. That's why I'm not pushing you to do anything that you don't want to do. I know you're not doing it on purpose. It's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiled and patted her hand against his shoulder.

He smirked. Peyton was an extremely caring person. It seemed to Lucas that she put the feelings of others ahead of her own. Her heart was enormous, full of kindness and love. She was an empathetic person who was dependable. Peyton had many great qualities that made her beautiful on the inside and on the outside.

"You still want to go to that nightclub tonight?" Lucas asked, remembering the conversation they had shared yesterday.

He watched as her eyes began to glow and a wide smile tugged at her perfect lips. "Of course I do. I thought at first that maybe you changed your mind because of Joe Silver not having any new information so I didn't bring it up." Lucas laughed a bit. "But now that you have brought it up then I definitely still want to go."

"I didn't change my mind. I was just pissed off," Lucas stated while getting up from his chair.

Peyton clapped her hands in excitement. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready really fast. Give me like a half hour."

Lucas chuckled a bit. "Okay."

Peyton really was something else. She always had a sense of empathy in her. It was obvious that she could place herself in someone else's shoes and understand how they were feeling. Peyton had a heart that could easily make someone envious of her. She had the combination of beauty, compassion, and intelligence. You really couldn't get any better than that.

Lucas walked up the stairs that led to his room so he, too, could change. He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey T-shirt.

--

Peyton and Lucas walked to the club called Zero Gravity, a hot, dark nightclub off the busy streets of Time Square. From around the corner, they could hear the loud buzz of the techno music that played. You could only imagine how loud it must have been on the inside.

Peyton wore blue jeans with a rip in her right knee that hugged her curves in all the right places. A plain black halter clung to her torso while her hair rested past her shoulders in a somewhat straight hair style.

When they got through the long line of people waiting to get inside, it was almost like nothing either one of them had ever seen before. Sure, they both had been to nightclubs, but nothing like this. It was pitch black with a faint light that made everything look as if it was happening in slow motion. There were strobe lights flashing from every direction. Through the dim lights, you could see a moon etched across the walls with an astronaut holding an american flag. The ceiling was covered with what was supposed to be the night sky full of brilliant stars. It was definitely something that you would never see in the New York City sky.

It looked as if there were a billion people on the dance floor, swaying there bodies up against strangers and groping onto possible lovers. Everyone had glow sticks around their entire bodies; their necks, heads, ankles, wrists.

The intermingled smells of sweat, alcohol, and perfume wafted through the air. These smells assaulted both their nostrils when they inhaled. The music was loud enough to cause someone to go deaf, but no one seemed to really care. Every one here had their troubles miles away.

It was just them and the dance floor.

Lucas turned his head toward Peyton who was smiling widely at the sight of it all. When she got excited, it always seemed to go over the top as if she had never seen something so amazing in her entire lifetime.

"This is awesome!" Peyton yelled toward Lucas.

He leaned his head closer to hers. "What?" he asked over the loud techno beat.

Peyton brought her lips up to his ear slightly brushing them against it. This small gesture caused chills to slowly creep up Lucas' spine. "I said this is awesome," Peyton repeated loud enough for him to hear. Lucas smiled at her when she pulled back. "Let's go dance!"

All Lucas could see was her lips moving. He was about to ask what she had said, but Peyton grabbed his hand and pushed through the pulsating throng of people leading him to the middle of the dance floor. Beneath them, the floor would light up every time you stepped on a square.

Lucas began to pull away. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly worried.

He smiled embarrassed and stepped closer to her so she could hear him. "I don't dance." He paused. "Well, actually, I can't dance." Lucas shrugged his shoulders slightly.

A wide smile tugged at her lips while a small giggle escaped her mouth. "Neither can most of the people here." Lucas didn't respond as he looked around at everyone. They all seemed to know what they were doing. He, on the other hand, definitely did not. "It's okay, Lucas. I'll teach you."

Lucas shook his head. "No. I really, really can't dance," he stressed.

Peyton smiled. "Lucas, would you relax and just dance with me?"

He finally decided to give in. "I warned you."

Sensing her victory, Peyton stepped closer to him and moved her small figure against his. The beat pulsed through their bodies as they danced to the sounds. A smile etched upon her face letting him know she was enjoying herself. This gave Lucas confidence. He wasn't nearly as bad as he had said.

Feeling a bit more bold, Lucas pulled Peyton closer to his body as the techno music boomed loudly throughout the club. Peyton smiled, impressed with his movements.

The music slowed and the light patterns changed showing that the song was over. Peyton pulled away from Lucas' hold and smirked. "You weren't that bad," she stated. Lucas laughed as he rubbed his chin slightly. "You want to get something to drink?" she asked right before the tempo of the music picked up.

Peyton grabbed Lucas' upper arm and lead him to two empty bar stools. The two sat in the white, sphere shaped chairs while motioning for the bartender. "What can I get you, beautiful?" the bartender asked directly toward Peyton.

She flashed a smile at the bartender who obviously wasn't very subtle with his flirting. Peyton guessed that he did this with every woman he served. He probably was hoping to get lucky. "Two shots."

The bartender grinned. "How's tequila?" he asked reaching for two shot glasses.

"Fine," she stated simply.

Soon enough, there were two shots of the hard liquor on the counter of the bar. Peyton nodded as in to say 'thanks' to the bartender who quickly melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons.

Lucas and Peyton lifted their shot glasses simultaneously and clanked them together. "Cheers," Lucas said.

"Cheers."

Together, they threw there heads back and downed the tequila. Lucas hadn't drank in a while so it tasted like his first hard drink as it burned his throat slightly. Both of them made a face as they swallowed the shot.

Peyton frowned a bit. "I can't tell you the last time I took a shot," she confessed laughing a bit.

"Yeah, same here," Lucas said as his eyes continued to adjust to the darkness. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces, cleavage, and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

The bartender was on his way back toward the two with a simple mixture of alcohol in his hand. He slid the drink in front of Peyton and smiled. "What's this?" she asked a little confused.

"Gin and tonic," he stated. "It's from him." Peyton's eyes followed the direction where his finger was pointing to a man from across the bar. He had tan skin with dark black hair. His sparkling white teeth began to show as he flashed a smile in Peyton's direction. She smiled back.

Lucas laughed causing Peyton to turn and face him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She shrugged her shoulders and took her first sip of the drink, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. Peyton held the drink in her mouth for just a moment and let the ice, gin, and slip of lime pulp wallow against her tongue. She felt like a man in solitary kissing his first woman in ten years. "You're just mad that I get to drink something for free and you don't."

Lucas leaned toward Peyton while crossing his arms across his chest. "And why would that make me mad?" he asked.

She smirked toward him. "Because people like me better than you," she stated seriously but Lucas was sure that it was a joke.

He nodded his head and laughed while he turned his face in the opposite direction of Peyton. He watched as the people inside of the club danced carelessly. He couldn't help but wonder how many of these people would die tonight? Or how many would end up in the same situation as him? Better yet, how many were already in the same situation as him?

Lucas turned his head back to Peyton who was now talking with the man who had bought her the gin and tonic. He didn't know why but he felt a surge of jealousy spring through his entire body causing him to become slightly angry. Fear also filled his veins. The robbery had caused him to be very cautious about who to trust and who not to trust. Peyton was his bodyguard, but he also felt that it was his duty to try and protect her as well. Jealousy, anger, and fear. It was a unique combination.

Lucas got up from his chair and stood next to Peyton, glaring at the man next to her. The tan-skinned figure backed slightly away from Peyton as he caught sight of Lucas standing next to her. Obviously, he had assumed that Peyton was already with someone as soon as he caught sight of Lucas. Peyton jerked her head around and eyed Lucas for a moment, but then turned her head back to its original place. Too late. The man was already gone.

She sighed loudly. "Why did you do that, Scott?" she asked getting up from her stool to see if she could find him again.

"Do what?" he asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes with a lot of exaggeration before turning to face Lucas again. "You know what."

Lucas laughed a bit. He couldn't help it. When she was pissed off, it was amusing in a weird way.

Her eyes were burning with fury and all his laughter did was fuel the anger in her. She pushed passed him, shoving through other people along the way. Lucas quickly stopped laughing realized that he had really upset her. He reached for her wrist and pulled her back toward him. "I'm sorry," he said truthfully.

"Sorry for what? Scaring off that guy or being a jackass?" she spat at him while her arms crossed over her chest.

He smiled slightly. "Both." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "And in case you forgot, you can't leave me. You're supposed to be watching me at all times. So even if I do piss you off, you have to protect me still."

Peyton shook her head and smiled downward. "I know. I was just going to go and sit somewhere else. I would have still been keeping my eyes on you."

Lucas grinned at her dedication to her work.

Her face was expressionless for a moment before she spoke again. "You want to get out of here? I'm kind of tired."

He looked at her with a confused stare. "Peyton, we got here less than an hour ago. You said that you've always wanted to go to a nightclub. Why do want to leave so soon all of the sudden?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "There not as fun as I thought they would be."

Lucas nodded his head. "Okay."

Together, they pushed threw the giant crowd of dancing, drunk men and women. When they stepped out the door, their ears were ringing loudly from the screaming techno music that was once booming across the walls of the club.

The New York air was cool, the kind that would send chills up your spine from the abrupt change in temperature. Despite the busy New York life, the night was beautiful. The tall skyscrapers that lit up the sky were truly spectacular.

Lucas stuck his hand out toward one of the taxis, but Peyton grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at her, puzzled. "Let's walk home," she suggested. "It's not that cold out."

The walked side by side with the millions of strangers that roamed the streets. It was amazing that this many people were still out in the world at 10:00 at night. If this was Tree Hill, majority of the town, except for teenagers, would most likely be sleeping.

"I was scared," Lucas said randomly as they turned the corner.

Peyton looked up at him. "What?"

He sighed. "You asked me why I scared the guy off that bought you the drink. It's because I'm afraid," Lucas stated truthfully.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't understand."

"It's hard for me to trust people now that all these things are happening to me." Lucas looked around for a moment to make sure that there weren't people in a ear shot of their conversation. "Three weeks ago, I was Lucas Scott. Small town Tree Hill High School basketball coach. Now, I'm Scott Madison. New York City unemployed man who's in the Witness Protection Program." He paused for a moment. "Right now, you're all I have. I can't talk to my family or friends, and I don't even know what the hell is going on with them. So it's just you and me." He closed his eyes for a second. "Believe it or not, I actually don't want anything to happen to you."

Peyton smiled. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

He shrugged. "Because I thought that maybe you thought that I was like anyone else you protected, ya know? Like the type that only cared about getting their self out alive and not the person that's risking there life for them."

Peyton was almost stunned. "Why would you think something like that? Of course I know your different than the other people. I've already told you that. Weren't you listening?" she asked, laughing a bit.

"I guess I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Peyton stopped abruptly causing Lucas to stop with her. He turned quickly, locking his eyes with hers. There were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion that he felt as he looked at this woman. She reached forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck causing a sensation of happiness mixed with hope to circulate through his body. He, too, enveloped his arms around her small waist.

They stood there like that for several minutes not saying a word as they cherished the moment. It felt as though this simple touch could melt away the rest of the world so that anything that caused pain was officially gone.

Lucas' hands fell from her hips as the two pulled away from each other. "Thanks," Lucas said with a small smile.

Peyton nodded her head. "Anytime."

The two continued their walk back to the apartment in silence. Truth be told, no words really needed to be spoken. Actions always speak louder.

Lucas took out his key and opened the door to their apartment with ease. Both of them stepped inside almost as if they were in a hurry. Lucas plunked himself down onto the blue couch and reached for the phone.

"You're calling again? At this time?" Peyton asked as she set her purse on the counter.

He began to dial the numbers that he already knew by heart. "Yeah, he said that I could call at any time. I need to know what's happening."

There were two rings before the oh so familiar voice picked up. "Mr. Scott, I'm glad you called," Joe Silver's voice seemed to have somewhat of excitement laced in it.

Lucas' eyes widened with hope. "Is their anything new? Anything at all? I don't care how small it may be."

Lucas heard as Joe Silver's hands quickly moved across the keyboard where he would be looking up his file. "Yes. We do have some news for you Mr. Scott." Lucas smiled with relief as Peyton rushed to his side and pressed her ear against the phone so she, too, could hear the news. "Apparently, these men sent some videos to the authorities."

The expression across Lucas' face suddenly turned confused. "What do you mean videos?"

Joe Silver sighed loudly. "They're videos of them torturing people that seem to have no relation to you at all, but they post pictures of you against their faces." Lucas could feel his heart drop. "They're quite disturbing actually. I don't want to go into too much detail about them."

He looked toward Peyton who also had fear etched across her face. Not only did he put his family and friends in danger. Now, he put the lives of innocent people at stake. These men were crazy and were determined not to stop until they had diminished Lucas to nothing. "What exactly are they doing in to the men in the videos?" Lucas asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Joe took a deep breath. "Mr. Scott, I don't think it's best if-"

Lucas cut him off mid-sentence. "I want to know. This involves me."

"Well, it's quite unsettling," he warned.

"It's okay. I think..I think I can handle it," Lucas said slightly unsure.

Joe sighed. "There are two men in the videos. We can tell this because of their bone structure. There are oversized pictures of you stapled to their faces. We're not sure where they might have gotten these photos of you. It's hard to tell because the video is a little blurry. The men are handcuffed to chairs, and it..." Joe stopped, not wanting to finish the rest. Was it really that bad? "It gets worse from there."

Lucas couldn't believe that this was happening. "Should I come back to Tree Hill to see these videos?"

Joe immediately answered. "It's too dangerous. And the men are not shown. I think that these men want us to send these videos to you, but we can't send them unless they have been thoroughly inspected. There is a chance they could have a tracker attached to them. By now, these psychos have probably figured out that you're missing."

There were a million questions bouncing around in Lucas' head. "Where did you find the videos?"

"They were sent to the police station about an hour ago. Now, I hope you understand that we really can't give out certain information until we are sure that they are facts."

Lucas nodded. "I understand." He looked toward Peyton who was still listening intently. "Can you tell me how my family is? Are they okay?" he asked suddenly afraid to hear the answer.

"It's alright, Mr. Scott. You're family is perfectly fine. There are cops always near them, and they are checked on frequently," Joe replied.

Lucas felt relief wash over him. Knowing that Haley, Jamie, Nathan, and his friends were safe was helpful. "Well, I'll probably be calling back again tomorrow. Thanks for your help Joe," Lucas said before he hung up the phone. He rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin onto his fists. There was a silence between the two for what seemed like an eternity when really it was only a couple of seconds. "This is getting out of hand," he whispered while shutting his eyes.

"I know," she agreed.

"Why are they doing this? There has to be something that they want from me," he decided. "Now, they're killing innocent people because they can't get to my family or me." Lucas felt tears begin to well in his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to be vulnerable. He was supposed to be brave. "I can't do this," he chocked out.

"Lucas," she began turning his face so he would look at her. Peyton looked deep into Lucas' eyes and saw nothing but fear and shame. She felt her heart break for him. Lucas didn't deserve this. Any of it. "You can do it," she stressed.

He shook his head and stood up from the couch. "No, Peyton. I don't think I can anymore. It's too hard. I'm getting everyone involved. Anyone is a target now. It's not just me or my family." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Peyton stood up in front of Lucas. "This isn't your fault. None of it is."

He looked away. "Then why do I feel like it is?"

She sighed heavily. "Because you're looking for someone to blame and the only person who seems to be a good enough choice is you. But you're wrong. It's their fault, not yours!" she almost shouted.

Lucas desperately wanted to believe that what she was saying was true. But he couldn't. It was too hard. All of it. The weight that he carried on his shoulders before was now a million times heavier, and he was sure that it would continue to grow. "I'm sorry," he replied.

She looked puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything."

Peyton wasn't sure what he meant by that. All he did was walk up the stairs to his bedroom. She thought that it was best to give him space and to let him register everything. Maybe a good night sleep would help him. Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered.

Lucas rested on his bed knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to sleep. That was the last thing that was on his mind. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was like filling up a glass of water all the way to the top, and if you were to add even one more drop, it would all spill.

He was on the roller coaster. But this time, he was sitting in front.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. Leave a review please!**


	6. Cold Black

**A/N: The reviews for the last chapter definitely blew me away. You guys are so sweet and so awesome. I love you** **all! This chapter was somewhat hard for me to write. I wasn't sure where I wanted to start and where I wanted it to end. I hope you all are still pleased with it. I really wanted to do it justice. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please review when you're finished. Thanks a million!**

**By the way, someone asked if Lucas had HCM in this story, and the answer is no. Feel free to ask any other questions you may have for me if things start to get a little confusing. Once again, any questions I don't answer will be answered in the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6- Cold Black**

Silence. There's always a sense of hope and peace enveloped in the quiet. It makes things seem less important and more relaxing. The weight of the world is finally off of your shoulders and you feel as if you can finally breathe again. That loud noise of the world yelling things you don't want to hear toward you is put on mute.

This wasn't the case for Lucas. He hated the silence. It gave him too much time to remember all of the tragedies that invaded his life like an angry mob. The silence reminded him of death. It was too still and too mysterious.

Noise blocked out the images that haunted his dreams now. He couldn't sleep at night because of the horrible nightmares he was having. Lucas would wake up sweating, but yet he was freezing at the exact same time. His hands would be shaking tremendously while his heart would feel like it would pound through his chest at any moment.

It was guilt that was swallowing him. It would creep up behind him like a thief in the night and consume the pride he had left of him. Lucas didn't like the fact that he felt like he was responsible for other people getting killed. It wasn't fair that they had to die because of something that involved him.

Rain pounded against the roof of the apartment while wind whistled through the windows. They'd been here about a month and nothing new came from Joe Silver since the last time he told him about the videos. It was clear that when it came to doing their job, these psychos knew exactly what to do so a trail wasn't left behind. They were careful while doing the dirty work.

When it came to being a criminal, you had to be smart about it. There couldn't be any trace of evidence or else you would be caught, and that's the last thing that they want. You have to be sneaky and sly, almost like a cat.

Peyton peered out the window of the apartment. "Wow, it's getting really bad out there. The street is pretty much flooded, but people are still walking around. Do you think anyone in New York ever goes home?" she asked to trying to remove the weight from Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas shrugged and took a sip of his beer while he watched a show that he had never heard of.

He was drinking. Lucas rarely ever drank so this was a little shocking. He only drank in times of sorrow or when he was out with his friends. This was definitely times of sorrow. He swallowed the beer quickly and got up to get another.

Lucas had been acting this way for about two weeks now. The alcohol made him forget what was eating his insides. It blocked out the horrifying images that tapped on his shoulders every night. This was something that seemed to be his only treatment.

Peyton shook her head. He was a grown man. It's not like she could tell him what to do. And he was going through probably the worst crisis that he would ever experience throughout his entire life. Probably, even worse than death.

She sighed loudly and walked to the fridge next to him. "Lucas, how many of those have you had?" Peyton asked seriously.

He licked his lips and opened the bottle. "Not enough." Lucas took a large gulp of the alcohol.

She looked at him with concern. "Come on, Luke. Seriously, how many have you had?"

Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down with an exaggerated thud. He looked at her with an expression that seemed almost bitter. "What are you? My mother?" he spat at her, the venom obvious in his tone.

She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms across her chest. "No. But I am someone who is supposed to be protecting you from things that could potentially hurt you," she fired back. "Don't you have an interview tomorrow for a job? I don't think it would be smart to go there with a hangover." He still chose to ignore her. Peyton walked in front of him and snatched the beer from his grasp. "I think you've had more than enough."

Lucas reached for the beer to get it back. "Peyton, what the hell? I'm old enough to decide if I want to drink or not. Stop being such a bitch." Even in his buzzed state, he knew that those weren't words what he should have said. He immediately wanted to take them back.

Peyton looked at him with disgust and slammed the beer back into his hands. "You want it? Take it!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Lucas apologized.

She looked back at him, fire in her eyes. "But you did, Lucas. You did. You know, I've been trying so hard to do whatever makes you happy and to stay out of your way so I could give you some space. I know that this is really tough for you so, me being an idiot, I try and act like your slave. I want to take your pain away, Lucas. I really do." She sighed. "But I can't and I'm sorry for that. But I'm making an effort so you should too."

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Lucas got up from the couch and placed the alcohol in Peyton's hands. "I know sometimes I'm really hard to handle, it's just I don't think I'm strong enough. Actually, I know I'm not strong enough. It's too hard, Peyton. I can't... I can't do it."

Immediately, almost on instinct, Peyton grabbed Lucas and pulled him into her arms. She was beginning to get so worried. "Lucas, yes you can. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're one of the strongest people I know."

It was as if this robbery had caused him to fall into a downward spiral of depression that had absolutely no way out. Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

Unexpectedly, the space around them went dark. Both Lucas and Peyton pulled away from each other and looked at the immediate blackness. The only source of light was the dim headlights of the cars that drove past the apartment.

"Great," Peyton sighed. "Unbelievable." She started toward the window to see if anyone elses power had gone out. The whole city looked black. Light no longer filled the busy streets of New York. A black blanket covered the city. "Whoa, this thunderstorm is really bad." She looked back toward Lucas. "Every one's power is out."

Lucas went to her side and stared out into the unusually dark abyss. "Wow. This isn't something you see everyday."

She nodded. "Tell me about it." Peyton whipped her head around back toward the darkness that consumed their living space. "Let's go find some flashlights and candles." Lucas followed closely behind Peyton his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't run into anything.

The leg of the table, unexpectedly, caused Lucas to trip, knocking both he and Peyton to the wooden floor. Instinctively, he reached behind Peyton's head preventing her from smacking it against the floor. His strong, defined figure rested atop hers for a moment without any complaints being spoken. He was about to ask if she was okay, but then he caught sight of her eyes. He could have sworn that his heart stopped at the sight of her beauty. Peyton's gaze was hypnotizing as it kept his eyes locked with hers. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their uneven breathing. The feeling of her body pressed against his made him feel so many different emotions at once...

Peyton cleared her throat tearing Lucas out of his trance. "Are you okay?" she asked, Lucas still laying on top of her.

Lucas shook his head once and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

She licked her dry lips and nodded. "I'm fine."

He kept his body fixed on hers until he finally realized that he was probably crushing her. "Oh God. Peyton, I am so sorry." Lucas quickly lifted his figure off of hers and reached for her hand to help her up. "I'm such an idiot." She laughed lightly causing him to feel more at ease.

"It's okay, Luke." He nodded his head. "Let's just find the flashlight and candles with out falling again," she joked.

The two sifted through all the cabinets looking for the items that would help them make it through the blackout. Finally, Peyton discovered the candles and flashlight. "Found them," she announced while shining the flashlight toward Lucas. Automatically, he closed his eyes at the bright light. "Sorry," she laughed.

"Did you find matches too?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yep."

Peyton handed Lucas the candles and matches to scatter throughout the apartment. He accepted them and placed the items in various areas. The rain was pounding so hard against the window that both of them were almost sure that it would break through the glass at any moment. Lightning would occasionally brighten the room while the thunder boomed in the sky, but the darkness still overpowered the the source of light.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas could see Peyton throwing a blanket across the living room floor. He looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked. He walked to her side and glanced at the flashlight that sat in the middle of the quilt.

She laughed a little. "Well, since we have nothing better to do, I thought that we could talk a little bit. I mean you're going through a rough time right now, and sometimes it helps if we just try and go on with our lives as normal as possible."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Dr. Phil."

Peyton giggled a bit, but then went instantly serious. "I just want to help you get through this, Luke. I'm here for you. You know that, right?" she asked with concerned eyes. Lucas took a seat on the blanket right after Peyton had.

He nodded his head. "I know, Peyton."

The two of them sat Indian style on the cotton quilt. Peyton couldn't explain why, but for the first time in her life she felt a sense of hope and promise. Like this was the way it was supposed to be. She was meant to have someone that cared for her and trusted her in a way that others couldn't.

Peyton fiddled with the bottom of her jeans as the thunder outside crashed loudly. "So tell me," she began, "Who's the craziest girlfriend you have ever had?" she asked curiously starting up a conversation. Peyton and Lucas never really got into the topic of dating and relationships. Peyton felt that subject was a bit more private and she needed to know him a little better before she would spring the questions up on him.

Lucas laughed and then sighed loudly. "Honestly, I never really date much. I'm the kind of guy who just likes to play the field, ya know?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I never really considered anyone to actually be my girlfriend. I don't really like the whole serious relationship stuff."

She smiled and shook her head. "You and I have a lot in common except for the fact that I had one serious relationship with this guy. But down the road, he turned out to be a really bad person. That's another reason why I am a bodyguard. Let's just say, I'm not really someone who is good in relationships."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

Peyton smiled. "So, I take it your only into the whole one night stand thing?" she asked obviously knowing that she was correct.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah." He paused for a moment. "I mean I would like to start a family with a woman that I am truly in love with, but I just haven't found the right person. There hasn't been anyone who has made me feel so...happy." He looked away and smiled. "I don't know if this sounds completely stupid for me to say, but I actually wouldn't mind settling down with someone."

Peyton leaned toward him while a smile crept across her lips. "It's not stupid because I feel the same way as you." She sighed. "But I can't because of my job. I guess it's kind of a lose-lose situation for me. I want love, but I want my job too. I can't have both so either way... I lose." A sad smirk tugged at her mouth.

"Or you could win," he stated simply.

She looked at him with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you might find out that you actually like being in love more than you like your job. You said you've never felt that way before so maybe you'll like it more," Lucas said laughing slightly. He did feel a little silly for having this conversation with Peyton, but at the same time he felt completely comfortable. It was like he could talk to her about anything.

A smirk pulled across her face. "Maybe you're right."

There conversation was interrupted when the ringing of a phone cut through the air. Both Peyton and Lucas looked around with confusion. They weren't allowed to bring their own cell phones with due to the possibility of the men tracking them down. They received new ones, but they were only to call each other in case of an emergency. Lucas and Peyton were sure that no one else knew the number.

Peyton got up from the blanket with the flashlight in her hand. She shined the light towad the buzzing cell phone that rested on the counter. With one glance back at Lucas, she answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked normally. There as no voice on the other line, but she could tell that someone was there. She spoke once again this time in a harsher tone. "Hello?"

Still no answer.

Then the line went dead. The person had hung up. Peyton shut the phone and sat back down next to Lucas.

He looked at her with a peculiar stare. "Who was it?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Wrong number, I guess."

He nodded.

Silence began to linger between them, and instantly, Lucas felt uncomfortable as the haunting reminder came back to him. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. These memories were like a disease that was slowly killing him and tearing him down. He breathed heavily and began to almost hyperventilate.

Nervously, Peyton rushed closer to Lucas' side, and placed her hand on his back. "Lucas, are you okay?" she asked fearfully. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head to the side. "Why does this have to happen, Peyton?"

Lucas' sudden change in behavior was beginning to scare her. "Why does what have to happen? What are you talking about, Lucas?"

"All of it. Everything with me, my family, my friends, those men. It's not fair. Why do all of these bad things keep happening? It keeps getting worse and worse." He clenched his jaw. "I want it to stop, but it won't. I just...I just want it to go away."

Peyton embraced him tightly, afraid that if she let go then he would slip away and be consumed by the demons that were terrorizing him. "It's going to be okay, Luke. I promise. Things will get better. I know it."

He shook his head. "No, Peyton. You can't know that. Don't make promises that you're not sure if you can keep." He crumbled into her arms as a small, hot tear trailed down his cheek. Peyton felt a sob rising in her throat. She wanted to take his pain away.

Of all the people she had to protect, none of them were anywhere near as distressed as Lucas was. This was eating away at his insides, and there was nothing she could do but tell him that things would get better. She prayed that they would for the sake of everyone.

The hard rain continued to pound against the rooftop while the power remained absent. Lucas clutched Peyton to his chest, holding on for dear life. She was the only thing that could truly soothe him and calm his frenzied state. Peyton was his painkiller, his cure.

She remained where she was letting him hold her. Peyton didn't dare ask any questions as to why he was acting this way or why he was holding her so tightly. The last thing she wanted was to upset him anymore than what he already was. Her fear for Lucas began to dissipate as she listen to his heart rate slow down.

There was silence. But the not the kind that reminded Lucas of the memories. It was soothing and relaxing. This silence clouded his mind and pushed back all disturbing mental images that flooded his head. He breathed in the scent of Peyton's hair as his hands unconsciously rubbed against the contours of her back.

It felt safe.

The rhythmic tapping of the rain against the window caused both Peyton and Lucas to become drowsy. Lucas leaned against the couch while Peyton's eyes began to close slowly. She pulled Lucas a little tighter toward her feeling extremely comfortable.

Soon after Peyton fell asleep, Lucas quickly followed her actions.

--

The threatening storm lasted throughout the entire night, but soon enough it ended. The power had gone back on around 6:30 a.m., but Lucas and Peyton still remained motionless across the floor.

The bright, morning sun peeked through the curtain of the apartment while a morning shower sprinkled lightly through the city of New York. Lucas and Peyton slept on the carpeted ground now underneath the blanket that they were once sitting on. Peyton rested her head on top of Lucas' chest while her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. Lucas had his hands on the little portion of skin that was revealed on the small of her back. Their legs were entwined with each others while their breathing remained steady.

Peyton stirred slightly causing Lucas to awake with a sleep-filled groan. He looked down at the woman who rested comfortably across his chest. He smiled happily as he remembered how kind she was last night. She never questioned why he was acting so strangely. All she did was help him. Peyton fixed him. She made him forget all of his fears.

He stretched carefully trying not to wake her sleeping body. Peyton moved a little and nuzzling her face deeper into his chest. Lucas ran his fingers through her straightened locks of soft hair. This simple gesture caused Peyton to wake.

Peyton rose her head from his body slowly recollecting where she was. She looked up at Lucas and smiled embarrassed. "Hey," she said groggily.

Lucas smirked. "Hi."

Both were unsure of what to say. Lucas was a little embarrassed of his actions last night. He had never acted that way ever in his life. He was always composed and could always get a hold on his emotions. But last night seemed to be different. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he _needed_Peyton. Like she was a necessity to his everyday life just as breathing was.

Peyton sat up while Lucas remained lying on the floor. "You okay?" she asked softly.

He looked away, almost...afraid. "Look, Peyton. About last night, I don't know what happened to me. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I guess my emotions got the best of me. I mean when-"

His words were cut off by the shaking of Peyton's head. "Lucas, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You're going through a really rough period of your life. I know how-"

Lucas immediately interrupted her sentence. "Thank you, Peyton. I don't think I could get through any of this with out you. You've been my shoulder to lean on through out this whole time, and I just wanted to say thanks. Not just for this, but for everything that you've done for me. For everything that I know you will do for me." He smiled and sat up. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Peyton grinned. "I'll always be here for you, Lucas. Whenever you need me."

He nodded his head. "I know."

She leaned forward and embraced him quickly.

Peyton smiled. "Do you want me to make you something to eat before you go to your interview?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No. I should probably go get ready for that though. I need a job, and we're going to start needing money." Peyton nodded her head in agreement.

He had an interview with one of the high school's here in New York. Turns out, he actually decided to continue with basketball coaching. Sure, it wasn't the same as coaching the Ravens, but it was something that he loved, and it was something that would always be a part of him. Lucas didn't want to have to give it up.

Showering quickly and changing his clothes, he left for the interview with a man by the name of Brett McLean while Peyton followed closely behind. She was his bodyguard and had to remain with him at all times. Peyton kept her distance so it wasn't obvious that someone was following him.

Lucas was nervous. This was a school that he really didn't know. Tree Hill High was the place where he had graduated from so he was familiar with it. It was like he was still in high school, moving to a new town and afraid of not making any friends. Except this time, he felt more like a gold fish in the ocean.

Lucas and Peyton approached the high school. The outside of the school building was big. Very big. It was extremely different than Tree Hill. The brick was a charcoal color while the school stood about four stories high. On the top of the building, in brass lettering, were the words William Stagg High School.

"Go ahead," Peyton said. "I'll wait out here for you. Take your time." She smiled and patted his back. "Good luck."

He grinned. "Thanks."

Lucas stepped inside of the school and pulled out the map that he had received. He was to meet with Brett McLean in the gym locker room. He studied the map and finally found his way to the gigantic gym. It looked like one that belonged to the NBA. He looked around in awe as he studied the banners that were hanging all around the gym. This school obviously was very competitive when it came to sports, and always wanted to win.

"Scott Madison?"

Lucas heard a deep voice come from the corner of the gym. The man had dark russet skin and looked as he if stood about 6'9" tall, with a toned and muscular build. His hair was a shiny black as it remained slicked to his head. He smiled as he took what seemed like giant steps toward Lucas. "Yes, that's me," Lucas said responding to his new name. "I'm looking for Brett McLean. Are you him?" he asked unsure of himself.

The man nodded his head. "I am. We've been looking forward to meeting with you." He stuck his hand out and met Lucas' in a firm, manly handshake. "You're resume is very appealing, and I'd like to discuss it with you for a while." Brett smiled. "Just follow me to my office, and we'll talk about your credentials."

Lucas followed Brett into an office that seemed bigger than his childhood home. It was obvious that this high school contained a lot of money, and the teachers were well paid and respected. He took a seat in an over sized leather chair as the man pulled out a short stack of papers.

The Witness Protection Program obviously made up a past about Lucas that really never happened. The papers said that he coached various high school's and won three state championships. This must have been why the high school was so excited to be able to interview Lucas for a job. Hopefully, he could live up to the standards that they held him at.

"So it says here that you've coached four high schools and won three state championships," Brett said reading off of the paper. He smiled a little. "I must say, Mr. Madison, that I am very impressed with your achievements."

Lucas smiled uneasily and nodded. "Um, yeah. Thank you," he spoke.

Brett McLean folded his hands out in front of him as he leaned against the desk. "Now, what would you say the chances of you keeping our winning streak for this team are? I mean we are a very competitive school who is known as the best. Losing is the last thing on our minds."

"Isn't it the last thing on all basketball teams minds?" Lucas questioned.

He nodded his head. "Yes, but when you're expected to win, it's what you have to do." Lucas looked past Brett at the stack of trophies and medals that rested on shelves. He suddenly felt extremely nervous. What if he gets the job and can't keep the team at their best? He pushes the negative thought aside.

"I can guarantee you an undefeated season," Lucas replied confidently.

Brett raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. "Now we're talking."

**Leave a review! Thanks so much for the support!**


	7. Watch Me Watch You

**A/N: The reviews for last chapter were awesome as usual. You guys don't know how happy it makes me to know that you all are enjoying this. There were a lot of questions too, but the story will answer majority of them. One of them was about Brooke being in the story, but I haven't really decided yet. I'm leaning more toward no, but that could change. Another question was about how long this story will be and that is also undecided. Once again, thanks for reading and please continue to leave amazing reviews. Here's the next chapter! Sorry, that it's a little shorter than the others.**

**By the way, if anyone ever gets confused with what's going on, please let me know and I'll try to clear it up. Thank you for your patience!**

**Chapter 7- Watch Me Watch You**

Have you ever been in a place where you felt like everyone was watching you? As if every eye from all directions is directed toward your body. It causes you to become uneasy and nervous. The feeling makes you uncomfortable with your surroundings as you pass by.

Then you realize something. No one is watching you. It's all in your head. But why do you feel this way? There has to be at least one person stalking every move you make. Trying to seek out the culprit is even scarier because you can't help but wonder if you've seen them before. Not like a friend but an enemy.

Peyton followed closely behind Lucas as they walked through the aisles of the grocery store. Obviously, the food in their apartment doesn't last forever. Lucas' eyes wandered fiercely from person to person. Peyton was beginning to get worried when it came to his abnormal behavior. "You okay?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.

Her voice tore him out of his trance. "Hm?" he asked staring down at her.

She raised her hand to the top of Lucas' forehead and then to his cheeks. They felt warm, normal. "Well, you're not running a fever," she joked. "You've been looking at all these people in this store like they have four heads. What's going on with you?" she asked in a loud whisper.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Peyton stopped pushing the cart that contained their items they would buy. She looked toward him and laughed slightly. "Scott, come on. We've been basically sewn together for over a month now. I know when there is something bothering you. So are you going to tell me or will I have to beat it out of you?" Peyton was serious when it came to taking care of Lucas. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect him from things that could hurt him; physically, mentally, or emotionally.

He laughed at the thought of he and Peyton being sewn together. She raised her left eyebrow, and Lucas knew that he had to fess up. With a loud sigh, he pulled her into a vacant aisle so no one could hear their conversation. Peyton stared up at him oddly as he held onto her upper arm. This obviously was serious. Lucas looked around once and answered. "I feel like we're being watched."

Peyton glanced around the store and then met Lucas' blue eyes once again. "What? Why?" she asked slightly confused.

Licking his now dry lips, he spoke. "I...I don't know. I guess I just have that feeling." Peyton still didn't understand what he was talking about. "I'm really serious, Peyton." He lowered his voice. "Someone is watching us. I know it."

She shook her head and leaned against the shelves that held canned soup. Lucas stepped closer to her fearing that others would hear their confidential whispers. "I think you're just paranoid. The guys don't know that we're here so we're fine. We-" Peyton stopped talking when she saw an older woman enter the aisle. Lucas backed away from Peyton for a moment and smiled politely toward the woman. She quickly grabbed a red can and led her cart out of the aisle. He glanced back toward Peyton waiting for her to finish. "We are safe. The only way they would know if we were here is if they somehow broke into the files which, by the way, are locked up," Peyton stated keeping her voice low.

Lucas exhaled heavily and placed his hand on the space next to Peyton's head. "You don't know what they're capable of. They killed Frankie right in front of me. What makes you think that they're afraid of a bit more of a challenge?" Lucas clenched his jaw. "That's what they want. They want to play the game, and they're determined not to lose."

Peyton shook her head. "You've been acting so strange lately. I think that you need to relax. You're getting all worked up for nothing. We-"

He immediately interrupted her. "I'm not going to relax!" he almost yelled.

From all directions, all eyes were on Lucas staring at him as if he was a mad man. He looked toward them all and mumbled a sorry for his obnoxious tone. "Let's just go pay for our food and then go back to the apartment. We'll call Joe when we get there, okay?" Peyton asked choosing to ignore his childish behavior.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah. Fine." He followed Peyton as he watched her go back into the other aisle where their cart rested. His eyes continued to bounce around from person to person as if he could see inside of their minds. He looked for unusual behavior just like a detective would.

Peyton looked back toward Lucas and slapped his arm slightly. "Would you please stop staring at these people like you're going to kill them?" Peyton said harshly. "You're acting like a nosey child."

He rubbed his arm that was now stinging from the contact of her hand. He couldn't stop. Something wasn't right, and he couldn't dismiss the feeling that kept swimming through his body.

When they left the grocery store, Peyton and Lucas waited on the sidewalk for a taxi to come. Lucas carried the bag of groceries while Peyton waved for a cab. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas noticed a man with dark brown skin and black hair, about twenty feet away, snapping a photo. He couldn't tell if it was of he and Peyton or the view of the beautiful sculpture that they stood next to. Lucas didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he made a mental note to remember every distinct feature of the man. He was tall, about 6'5", with a light scar across his cheekbone that didn't match the chocolate color of his skin. He had dark eyes almost a black color with his right ear pierced. When he turned around, there was some sort of tattoo on the back of his neck. Perhaps, a Chinese symbol.

"Scott," Peyton called to Lucas. "Come on."

Lucas' head jerked toward Peytons as he tried his hardest to register every little detail. For all he knew, this could have been a complete waste of time trying to remember this man. But because of the way he was feeling and the rate at which things were happening, he didn't want to take any chances.

He stepped into the cab sitting closely next to Peyton. She stared at him curiously. He had the look where he was hiding something. With the amount of time she spent with Lucas, Peyton could read him like an open book. He was a part of Peyton now. She decided to leave it alone for now. If he wanted to talk about it, then he'd let her know.

Lucas paid the driver, and both of them walked up to the apartment. The first thing Lucas did when he stepped inside was dial the familiar numbers that were now drilled into his brain. The one and only Joe Silver.

Lucas listened as the phone rang once before the well-known voice spoke. "Hello, Mr. Scott," Joe said knowing full well who it was.

"Hi, Joe," Lucas said with an uneasy tone. He didn't know where to start or what exactly he was going to tell him. His words were jumbled around like a crossword puzzle. Joe waited patiently for Lucas to speak. Lucas was more nervous today than he had ever been. "Look, I know you're probably going to think I'm crazy for thinking this, but I'm just going to come right out and say it." Lucas sighed heavily as Joe waited. "I think they found us."

If Lucas didn't know any better, he would say that Joe had passed out. But he instantly relaxed. "What makes you think that? I mean we don't want assumptions if you don't have any real hard evidence to support it."

He shook his head. "I just...I just have this feeling that someone is always watching me or following me around everywhere I go." Lucas paused for a moment waiting for a response that didn't come. "I know I'm right, Joe. I can feel it. They don't want my family anymore. It's me they want."

"With all do respect Mr. Scott, the only way that these men could have figured out where we have relocated you would be if they spoke to one of us or broke in and stole the files. Now, I can assure you that the files are in a safe along with other people involved in the Witness Protection Program."

Lucas sighed. Maybe they were right. Perhaps he was just paranoid. But he just couldn't dismiss the feeling in his mind that was telling him that something definitely wasn't right. Now, he's not psychic in any sense, but Lucas usually does always go with what his mind is trying to tell him. He looked toward Peyton who was now standing next to him.

Joe exhaled heavily. "Mr. Scott, I suggest that you call us when you actually see someone watching you because right now there really isn't anything that we can do about it. I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "We'll call you as soon as we know anything. That way you won't get discouraged if we don't have any new information."

Lucas closed his eyes in frustration. "Alright." He paused for less than a second. "How's my family doing?"

"They're perfectly fine and in good hands. They also wanted us to tell you that they miss you and hope you're okay," Joe said happy to give him some information that would most likely set his mind at ease.

"Tell them that I love them and miss them," Lucas requested.

"I'll do that."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks. Bye Joe."

He hung up the phone and was immediately ambushed by a series of questions from Peyton. "What did he say? Did they find the guys? Are they here?" Peyton asked one right after another.

Lucas sighed. "He said the same thing that you said. The only way they could find us is if they broke in and stole the files or talked to Detective Johnson or someone with the program." Lucas walked away from Peyton and began pacing slowly. "It just doesn't make sense, Peyton. I can't get rid of this feeling."

Peyton grabbed Lucas' shoulder forcing him to stop his obsessive movements. "Luke, you're getting stressed out for no reason. We're fine and we're safe here. Just relax." Peyton smiled. "And if someone was following us, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you."

She was telling the truth. Peyton had grown close to Lucas. At least closer to him than she had with anyone before. It wasn't as though she felt that she _needed_ to protect him. It was because she _wanted_ to. This wasn't just her job anymore. It was more than that.

Lucas smiled. He never trusted anyone as much as he trusted her. Lucas knew that she would do anything to keep him safe. "Thank you, Peyton. I'm really glad to have someone like you," he said sincerely.

Peyton grinned. "Me too." She paused. "Did that basketball guy call you back yet? I mean obviously you and I both know that you got the job." She smiled.

He shook his head and laughed. "That basketball guy has a name. And no Brett McLean didn't call me yet." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know, Peyton. I've just been getting these weird vibes from people, like for some reason I just can't trust anyone."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Luke, that's normal. You witnessed something horribly tragic and are having something even worse happen to you. I don't think you're going to really want to let anyone else in your life. It's going to be hard to regain that trust."

Lucas nodded. "I knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard."

"You'll get through it, Luke. I'll help you," Peyton stated rubbing his back gently.

--

It was dark. Not just any kind of dark but black. The air was cold causing chills to raise the hair on the back of his neck. The unexplainable frost lingered as Lucas walked through a familiar place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had definitely been here before.

There was a pounding sound behind a door that was to his right. He hesitantly reached for it, but then pulled away. Lucas wasn't sure what would be there when it was open. He continued on with his walk.

Suddenly, coming from out of no where, were two men. One was extremely tall with dark skin and cold-blooded eyes. The other was just as rigid but was much shorter with pale skin. Lucas felt his body shake with fear as he gulped loudly. He had seen those two pairs of eyes before. Dark brown and the other light blue. Both were full of hatred and determination.

The men reached for their face masks and pulled them off. Lucas suddenly felt like his chest was going to explode. On the taller man's cheek, rested a scar. Not just any scar. But a scar that he had seen earlier. The pale man smiled devilishly.

Unexpectedly, his feet began pushing him forward toward the men. It was as if some force was pulling him near them like two magnets. He wanted to stop his movements. He was trying so hard, but his legs were no longer under his command. The men smiled eerily toward Lucas causing his chest to tighten.

He was within their grasp, close enough to touch them. He swallowed a lump in his throat with fear. The taller man reached for his pocket and pulled out a silver item. Lucas clamped his eyes tightly shut and prayed for the best. He knew that it would end like this, but he only hoped that he would be wrong.

The pistol was cold as it was harshly pressed to his forehead.

This was it. This was the end.

"Sweet dreams," the taller man said.

Then, the gun...

Peyton shook his body harshly and roughly. "Lucas! Lucas, wake up!" Peyton yelled. He was rolling around his bed violently as he screamed in terror words that Peyton could barely make out. She kept shaking him until she tore him out of his horrible nightmare.

He jolted up nearly knocking Peyton off the bed. His heart was hammering wildly against his chest as cold beads of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead. His hands shook uncontrollably while his breathing remained heavy and ragged. Lucas looked around the room slowly realizing where he was.

He was in New York. He was safe.

The nightmare had felt so real. He could still feel the icy pistol touch his skin. The thought sent chills down his spine. The way everything was set up felt as if it was really happening. Was it possible for Lucas' mind to just make up two different faces with such distinct detail?

Finally, Lucas noticed Peyton sitting next to him. Her soft hands were pressed to his bare back. Peyton's emerald eyes had fear etched inside of them. She was just as scared as he was. Lucas was being swallowed by this tragedy, and there wasn't much that she could do about it.

His eyes darted around the dimly lit room fearing that this was still part of his nightmare.

Peyton forced Lucas' blue orbs toward her eyes gently but firmly. "Luke, are you okay?" she asked her voice breaking throughout the question. Peyton ran her hand across his cheek. "You were yelling, and I thought that something was wrong so I came up here. I-"

"Is anyone here?" Lucas suddenly found himself demanding an answer.

Peyton looked at him with a confused stare. "Lucas, what are you talking about? Of course no one is here. You're safe." She paused as his face still remained emotionless. "You're fine. It's just me and you. I promise." She watched as he ran his hand through his short hair. Peyton reached forward and placed both hands on his trembling skin. "Lucas, look at me." She stopped a second. She waited until his eyes caught sight of hers. "You're okay. It was just a dream."

He nodded trying to convince himself of her reassurance. "It was just a dream," he stated, "Just a dream."

Peyton smirked warily. "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps," she suggested.

Lucas shook his head. "No. It was... it's just stupid. I-"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Lucas, it's not stupid. You were just screaming like someone was killing you." Peyton watched as he winced slightly at the statement. "I would hardly call any of that stupid. I'm not going to judge you, Lucas. you know that."

"I know you won't, Peyton. It's not that I don't want to talk about it." His voice began to shake slightly. Lucas looked away in shame. "I'm just afraid to talk about it." Peyton felt her eyes begin to sting as tears began to form. It was painful to watch Lucas so distraught. She wanted to do something. Anything to help him.

She reached for his body and hugged his shirtless torso. He instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. Peyton had seen a lot of things, but nothing like this before. Nothing so dramatic and life altering. "Everything is going to be okay." Peyton spoke the words knowing that she had said them so many times before. It was something that she, too, wished would be true.

They didn't speak after the familiar words were spoken. They remained holding onto each other as if their life depended on it. Sometimes, it felt like it did. Peyton was the only thing that really seemed to be getting Lucas through this rough period of his life. With out her, he wouldn't have even made it this far. He was grateful for her kindness and warmth.

Slowly and hesitantly, Peyton pulled away from Lucas' arms forming a smile across her lips. It was reassuring and comforting. Lucas could trust Peyton with anything knowing full well that she wouldn't question his fears. So he spoke. "I saw them."

The look of bewilderment crept back on to Peyton's face. "What?"

"The guys who killed Frank. I saw them." His face showed no sign of feeling. It remained unreadable as Peyton searched his eyes for what exactly he meant. Lucas sensed her not understanding his statement. "In my dream, I saw these two men with such detail that I'm sure it had to be them." He shook his head a little. "I don't think I'm that creative to just think up two men with such explicit features. It was too real." Peyton didn't speak as she patiently waited for him to continue. "They want to kill me now. I think they're tired of trying to get to people that I love. They're shortening the goose chase to just me." He swallowed thickly. "I'm sure of it."

Peyton sighed. "Lucas, you-"

"Don't say it, Peyton. Please," he said his voice calm. "Don't say that I'm safe because I'm not. No place is safe, Not for me, not for you, not for anyone. I mean for all we know we could walk outside right now and get hit by a car or struck by lightning for crying out loud." His words weren't making much sense, but he rambled on.

She let his rant continue. He seemed like he was infected with a disease that was completely changing his outlook. It was impossible to try and assure him that things would get better. Once you were given the disease, you were infected until you're pain went away.

Peyton watched as Lucas' face suddenly turned as white as a ghost. She wasn't sure how to react or what to say or better yet, what to do. "Lucas, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Peyton," he began, "Who called your cell phone the day that the power went out? Was their caller ID?" he asked merely above a whisper.

She shook her head. "No, there was no number. It was from a restricted phone number." She reached for Lucas' hand and held it, trying to comfort his distressed state. "Lucas, you're reading too much into this. You really are. All of this stress is not good for you. I think-"

He interrupted her sentence disregarding everything she had just said. "You said they didn't answer when you said hello, right?" he asked trying to fit all the pieces of the mystery puzzle together.

She exhaled heavily. "Yes, Lucas. But it was most likely just the wrong number. They probably-"

Lucas' heart beat picked up as everything seemed way too convenient to him. He whispered quietly. "They found me, Peyton. I know they did."

Peyton didn't answer. For all she knew, he could have been right on target. But he also could have been completely wrong. She sighed loudly as her eyes caught sight of the late time. 2:23 a.m. "Lucas, you need to try and just get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement not wanting to bombard Peyton with anymore of his unknown assumptions. Lucas watched as Peyton got up from the bed and began to walk toward the stairs. He suddenly felt a sense of panic begin to take over his body. "Peyton?" he called after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and exhaled. "What's wrong, Lucas?"

Lucas tentatively opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. He didn't want her to leave him, but he was afraid to admit it. She eyed him with bewilderment. He swallowed thickly and gained courage to speak. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked quietly.

It was late and Peyton was incredibly tired. "Lucas, it's almost 2:30 in the morning. I don't want to stay up all night talking. I'm-"

He interrupted her. "No, that's not what I mean. I meant sleep in here with me."

Peyton smiled as he looked away somewhat embarrassed. She walked slowly back to the bed and sat down next to him. "Of course I will." Lucas grinned and lifted the blankets so she, too, could go under them. She rested her head on the same pillow as his while her back remained against his chest. Lucas pushed himself closer to her body where he found solace.

Truth be told, he slept better that night than he had in the past two months.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	8. Better Days

**A/N: My last chapter got the most reviews out of all of the chapters so thank you so much. They were spectacular. You guys seriously blew me away. The feedback I've been getting is so inspirational and makes me so glad to have posted this story. I'm happy that I decided to start writing. I'm super excited that I've gotten some new readers too! I wouldn't be updating so quickly if it wasn't for all of you. My motivation level has been sky high. I plan on keeping my updates as frequent as possible that way I keep my readers happy.**

**So obviously things are picking up a bit in this story, and I'm getting really excited for what is still yet to come. I'm hoping that you all will be pleased with the way everything turns out.**

**Please leave a review when your finished! I'll admit that I am somewhat of a review whore now! lol**

**Chapter 8- Better Days**

Being overwhelmed with information that can alter your everyday life has a huge impact on not only you, but the people around you. It's a scary thing when you have to go from being one person to having to be someone completely different. It feels like you've lost who you are. Like you've lost your identity.

But then things get better. Life doesn't seem to scare you as much. Finally you are able to get a hold on the events that take place. You're in control all because of kindness. The kindness of a woman who willingly set her life aside to protect you from potential danger.

Lucas had never felt better than he did right now. For almost two months, Lucas couldn't get his mind off of his hostile situation. It was always swimming with worries and giving into the fears he had bottled up inside.The guilt and torture was swallowing him and then spitting him out as if he was nothing.

Now, majority of it had changed. Sure he still had the worries in the back of his mind. Those would never leave. But he had his emotions in check. It was all because of the woman who would risk it all for him, Peyton Sawyer. The night Lucas asked her to sleep with him in his bed was the night he felt his anxiety slowly slip away. The burden that rested on his shoulders was finally lifted. He could breathe again.

Having Peyton with him seemed to take away the pain that consumed him. He couldn't explain it, but Peyton was like a drug. He felt like he needed her almost all the time. She was an addiction. One that seemed to set his mind at ease.

Lucas' eyes opened slowly as a faint light poked through the curtains of his bedroom window. He slept wonderful last night just like the night before. To his left was where Peyton's sleeping body rested. She looked so peaceful and still almost like an angel. Lucas smiled at the sight of her. Peyton had been sleeping in his bed for a week now. Sometimes, he felt like a little child who needed the reassurance of someone there to keep away all the monsters. In a way, that's exactly what she was; his protector.

Peyton stirred a little and rolled over obnoxiously. She was a rough sleeper and talked majority of the time, but Lucas loved every minute of it. It was soothing to hear her voice even if she was speaking totally random words. Peyton settled herself closer to Lucas' body as she unconsciously rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. He always wanted to give her as much sleep as possible because sometimes Lucas felt like he wore Peyton out. If he was worrying then she had to be strong. If he was nervous then she had to be brave. If he was upset then she had to be tough. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if he was making her become mentally exhausted.

Discreetly, Lucas watched as Peyton opened her tired eyes. She smiled embarrassed as she noticed his staring. He did that every morning for the past week, and it got her every single time. Peyton slowly edged herself away from his body when she noticed that she was nearly on top of him."Sorry," she said groggily.

He chuckled at the fact that she did that every morning. Peyton was beginning to become quite predictable. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he looked toward the alarm clock that read 10:46 a.m.

She smiled. "Good. Actually really good. How about you?" Peyton asked curiously. She knew that he had been sleeping quite well the past week, but she wanted to be sure that the haunting nightmares weren't flooding back to his mind.

"Fine," he said truthfully.

Peyton grinned. "Good. I'm glad."

He nodded and agreed. "Me too." She began to giggle quietly to herself as she looked away from Lucas. He looked at her with a peculiar stare. "What?" he asked.

"Who would have thought that me sleeping in your bed would cause you to become more relaxed? It's just a little funny if you ask me," Peyton stated. Lucas smirked as he rolled his eyes. She was right though. It was strange how something so simple could fix Lucas so easily.

There conversation was interrupted when the ringing of the phone broke through their voices. "I'll go get it," Lucas announced as he got off the bed and hastily walked down the stairs. He reached for the phone that rested on the counter. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Brett McLean from William Stagg High School. I'm the retired coach of the basketball team. I was wondering if I could talk to Scott Madison. Is he there?" the deep voice asked politely.

Lucas smiled. "Yes, this is him."

"Ah, Mr. Madison. I'm just calling to let you know that we feel that you suit the job offering best, and would like to know if you're still interested in coaching the Cougars?" Brett McLean asked.

A smile crept across Lucas' lips. He had gotten the job. "Um, yeah. Yes, of course I'm interested."

Lucas could tell that Brett was pleased to here his positive answer. "That's great Mr. Madison. Well, would it be alright if you were to meet me at the high school today around twelve o'clock so we could go over some of the information that will need to be discussed?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll be there," Lucas said the excitement obvious in his voice.

"Great. I'll see you then."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, see you soon."

With that he hung up the phone and ran up the stairs that led him back to his room. "I got the job!" he nearly yelled causing Peyton's body to jolt up. "I got the job," he said again, this time to himself. Lucas was glad that he didn't have to give up one of the things that he truly loved. It would always be a part of him no matter what.

Peyton smiled as she picked herself up from the bed and began walking toward him. "Lucas, that's great. Do they want to meet with you anytime soon or anytime later?" she asked clearly ecstatic for him. The way things had been going a week ago, Peyton thought that it was only a matter of time before some horrible news tore him down. She knew that his happiness would come with an expiration date, but she never spoke those words allowed. Peyton took in every ounce of euphoric behavior that he had.

He grinned from ear to ear. "I have to go meet with him at 12:00 to talk about the basketball team that's apparently called the Cougars."

It was amazing to see him so satisfied. He hadn't been that way in a while. "I'm so proud of you, Lucas. Even though I already knew that you would get the job," she stated honestly.

A sudden wave of serious washed over his facial expression. He reached forward and hugged Peyton tightly. "Thank you, Peyton. None of this would be possible with out you. You're the one who's always been telling me that I can do the things that I'm afraid of doing." The words touched Peyton's heart as she embraced Lucas' figure. Sometimes, she felt that he gave her too much credit for what she really did because in the end it was all up to him.

She pulled back from his warm hold. "You'd better go get ready. It's in less than an hour," she said with a beaming smile.

He winked at her once and instantly flew down the stairs. She laughed at his excited behavior. At this moment, there was nothing more beautiful than seeing him so full of joy. Out of anyone, Lucas was someone who deserved to have fortunate events happen in his life after everything that he has been though.

Lucas dodged into the shower and made it quick. He wasn't really quite sure why, but he suddenly began to feel a hint of nervousness in his system. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to live up to their expectations and keep the winning streak alive.

"I can do this," Lucas told himself.

Immediately, he got out of the bathroom and sprinted up the stairs. Lucas threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a flannel button up. There really wasn't anything fancy about being a basketball coach so he figured that this attire would do.

Basketball was one of the most important things in his life. Giving up something you love is hard but finding out you can have it back is even harder. It's almost intimidating when the event comes back. You're not really sure how to handle it. All you can think of is the excitement that is swimming through your veins. It's hypnotizing.

With out any second thoughts, he rushed down the stairs to Peyton's room and opened the closed door. "Okay, I'm ready. We can go-" He immediately halted his sentence when he noticed Peyton clad in nothing more than a pair of black panties and matching bra. He remained motionless as Peyton instinctively attempted to cover herself. "Oh God, I am so sorry Peyton." He immediately closed the door shut feeling like he invaded her privacy. With all his strength, he tried to push back the image of her standing there for Peyton's sake. The last thing he wanted was for her to scold him about that. Lucas figured that it would be best to wait in the living room for her.

A moment later, Peyton walked out of the room fully clothed in blue jeans and a plain tee. Lucas stood and smiled apologetically. Peyton shook her head and laughed, dismissing his apology. "It's fine, Luke. Just remember to knock next time," she teased. The truth was, it really didn't bother her that much. She'd spent every waking moment with him for the past two months. "Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yep. Ready as I'll ever be."

She smirked. "Okay, then let's go."

Peyton threw her black leather jacket around her body while Lucas put on a dark blue coat over his torso. The weather wasn't too bad, so they decided to walk to the high school that was only a couple of blocks away. It was January weather, cold and icy. But it felt nice to be able to walk everywhere you wanted to go.

The two arrived at the high school a little earlier than they had expected. It was around 11:45. "Do you want me to wait here for you or should I go inside with you?" she asked. Peyton didn't know if he wanted to face it alone or if she, too, should be involved.

Lucas didn't know exactly how long he would be, and he didn't want to leave Peyton outside in the cold weather. "Come inside with me," he suggested.

Peyton nodded. "Okay." Lucas' face seemed to gain a certain anxious quality. "Are you nervous?" Peyton asked.

"A little," he said honestly.

She smiled. "Why? You already got the job, and you're going to be great. Better than great," Peyton assured him. Lucas grinned in her direction. It seemed that Peyton always put Lucas on a pedestal, always thinking the best for him.

He shrugged his shoulers. "I don't know. I guess it's just the thought of being thrown back onto the court. I mean basketball is like second nature to me, but it's just a little scary," he confessed.

Peyton shook her head. "Lucas, you're going to be the best basketball coach that this high school has ever had. You're going to be amazing. I know you will," she said truthfully. "Should we go in now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Side by side, they stepped into the enormous school. Peyton looked around in awe. She had never seen a school so big and so... respected. It was amazing the way the structure of the building was built. She guessed that about three of her old schools could fit into this one.

"Intimidating, isn't it?" Lucas asked nudging Peyton out of her trance.

"Definitely," she stated. "This place is gigantic. I would have thought that it was a university not a high school," she whispered trying not to disturb the classes that were going on as they walked the halls. "Where are we meeting this guy?" she asked.

"In the gym," he said pointing to the doors in front of them. The two walked into the gym with confidence. Peyton was hoping that her sense of ease would rub off on Lucas so his nervous state would float away. She patted his back with reassurance.

Brett McLean stood on the other side of the gym with an orange basketball placed under his arm. He seemed taller than the last time Lucas had seen him. He was dressed in dark slacks and a white button up. Lucas couldn't help but feel slightly under dressed.

Peyton watched as the man who she assumed to be Brett began to take what seemed like giant steps toward her and Lucas. "Scott, good to see you again," Brett said, his voice booming and loud. "I'm so glad that you could make it on such short notice. I mean for all we know you could have had plans."

Lucas smiled. "Good to see you, too."

Brett grinned obviously pleased that Lucas could meet him today. "So I wanted to discuss the-" Brett stopped abruptly when he noticed Peyton standing there. She hadn't said one word, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. He smiled in Peyton's direction. "And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked with a wink. Peyton inwardly rolled her eyes, but just smirked at the comment.

Lucas froze not knowing exaclty what to say. Brett looked at him with a confused stare. "This um...She is...I mean she's-"

Peyton instantly interrupted his studdered, undecided voice. "I'm his wife, Peyton," she stated holding out her hand to shake his. "I just wanted to come along for the ride and see the new basketball team that Scott wanted to coach. And by the looks of this school, I'd say he picked a good one," she said with a small laugh.

Brett seemed impressed by her comment. "Well, it's nice to meet you Peyton. And I'm really hoping that we can count on seeing you here on game night," he said with subtle flirting that didn't seem appropriate considering that she was supposed to be "Scott's" wife. Brett's eyes began to wander carelessly up and down Peyton's figure. Lucas couldn't help but feel slightly angered.

She nodded. "I will definitely be here. Every game," she stated. It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. In all honesty, Peyton didn't really care for basketball, but she had to be here because she was Lucas' body guard, his protector.

Lucas cleared his throat to make his presence known as he watched Brett gawk at his "wife". Brett immediately turned his attention back to Lucas. "So I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting the team, seeing what they could do, and stuff like that," Brett suggested.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Definitely."

Brett smiled. "Alright, then I'll just be back in a moment. Feel free to take a seat on the bleachers if you would like," he said pointing to the tall cherry colored seats. With that, Brett walked toward the exit of the gym hurrying to round up the basketball players.

Peyton waited until he was out of sight to speak. "Well, he seems nice," she said sarcastically.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Peyton, come on. He-"

She interrupted him. "No, Lucas. Did you see the way he was looking at me? Like I was some piece of meat. You don't know how bad I wanted to punch him," she complained with a firey anger inside of her.

He looked at her with confusion. "That really bothered you?" he asked.

Peyton nodded her head. "Yes, it did. Especially considering the fact that I'm supposed to be your supposed wife, and then there he is staring me up and down," she said in fast, loud whispers. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her frantic expressions. "What's so funny?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. He shook his head and smiled. "Lucas, I hate when you do that. Just tell me."

Lucas grinned. "You." He paused. "You just make me laugh. It's not a bad thing," he stated quickly fearing that she would become angry with him. Peyton rolled her eyes and smirked in his direction.

In a flash, they were rejoined by Brett and about fifteen other players. All of them ranged in height, race, and size. Some looked as tall as Brett was, and others looked no taller than 5'5''. Some had extremely dark skin while others were as white as a ghost. Some were slightly overweight while others had a muscular build.

The men lined up next to eachother from tallest to shortest on the free throw line. Lucas examined them all hoping that he was given a team with a winning attitude. "Scott, this is your team. Team this is your new Coach. Scott Madison," Brett stated as he walked next to Lucas. "They're willing to do whatever it takes to win so we can keep our record going. Isn't that right guys?"

Lucas watched as all the young men nodded their heads agreeing with what Brett was saying. Peyton smiled discreetly when she noticed the glow in Lucas' eye. He loved the game and she was happy that he got to have it back.

"Is there anything that you would like to tell them before their first practice next week?" Brett asked Lucas as he looked back at the players.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. There is something I would like to say." Lucas paused a moment and looked back at Peyton. She smirked at him telling him to continue. "For some people, basketball is more than a sport, it's a lifestyle. At least, that;s the way it is for me. I'm beyong enjoying the sport. I played it because it was my goal. Now, I coach it because it's my destiny." He stopped a minute to look at every one of the players. "Basketball gives meaning to my life that other things can't. I wouldn't call it an obsession. More like devotion. I've learned to see basketball as almost a religion. It's a huge part of me." Lucas smiled at the men. "To be a true player, it takes three things and three things only; Desire, dedication, and determination. If you have that, then you're ready. If not, I suggest you walk off this court right now because I will not waste my time." All of the players remained where they stood. "I'm looking forward to a winning season," Lucas said confidently.

Brett smirked obviously pleased with Lucas' touching speech. Lucas looked back at Peyton who flashed a wide smile toward him.

"Alright, everyone let's run some drills so your new coach can get an idea what you all are capable of," Brett said as he clapped his hands. Instantly, they were all warming up their free throws, working on their lay ups, and scrimmaging with eachother. This team was obviously already well-disciplined. Lucas was glad for that because it would save a lot of time. "So what do you think?" Brett asked while he watched the players at work.

Lucas smiled. "I think that this is going to be one hell of a season."

"Good answer," he stated.

--

"The team seems awesome. I can honestly say that you were worried for no reason at all." Peyton let a smile tug at her lips. "The speech you made was awesome. It almost made me want to play for you," she joked.

Lucas laughed. "Thanks, Peyton. Oh and by the way, nice save back there. You can probably already tell that I'm a horrible liar." He shook his head. "I don't know why, but it just doesn't come very easy for me."

Peyton giggled. "It's fine. I'll just be the one to lie for from now on. And you were a bad liar after the first day I met you. Does the cab driver ring a bell?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled as he remembered the day that they pretended to be married. It was when they first arrived to New York. Even then, Lucas felt normal around Peyton. She was a lot of things to him, and one of them was his comfort zone. Peyton was his medication.

Lucas watched as Peyton began sifting through all different drawers. He had a look of befuddlement etched across his face. Lucas took a step toward her. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

She stopped her search for a second to look at him. "Some paper."

He looked confused. "Can I ask why?"

"So I can draw."

Lucas laughed slightly. "What are you, five?" he teased.

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. " It's another one of my hidden talents. You know? Kind of like kicking your ass," she joked. He chuckled uneasily and grabbed a stack of paper out from the drawer that she hadn't checked. "Here," he said placing the paper in her hands.

"Thank you," she said with a pleased grin. Peyton took the paper and grabbed her pastels that were resting on the table. She took a seat and began to draw. Lucas sat next to her curiously watching over her shoulder.

"What are you going to draw?" he asked eagerly.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't know. I'm going to let my hands take the lead," she stated.

He nodded his head unsure of what she meant exactly. He watched as she carefully began to move the pastels across the paper. Every move she made was like a ballroom dance, slow yet beautiful. The way she paid close attention to the detail that was added and the way she had the look of intent on the features of her characters.

The picture started to form into something that was understandable. It was amazing just how talented Peyton really was. He loved that she was an artist who could understand and interpret the language of humanity. Not many people could do such a thing.

Lucas could see that a male was embracing a female on a hilltop. Their faces were painted in a realistic style, but their clothing and the background consisted of abstacted mosaic patterns, almost like textiles. The females eyes were closed, but their was a serene smile etched across her face as the male kissed her cheek. He had short blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes. The background and foreground were mixed with lovely red and golden colors. Their were circle patterns at the bottom of the hill which were assumed to be flowers. Next to the couple, there was a tall tree that looked like a maple.

The painting was beautiful in every sense, but Lucas didn't know the meaning of it. He turned his head in several directions while Peyton continued to glide her hands across the paper. It truly was spectacular.

An artist is someone who expresses their feeling through a medium. They are innovative people with compassion and beauty. They see the world at a different level that others can't see it. Artists use their imagination, talent, and skill to create works that have meaning.

After about 45 minutes, Peyton handed the piece to Lucas. "Here," she said with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "Peyton, it's beautiful, but what does it mean?" he asked.

She sighed. "I know you miss home so I made you something to remind you of it. There's only going to be one true home that you have and that's Tree Hill." She grabbed the piece of paper and began pointing out the meanings. "The couple their represents love and the rest represents Tree Hill." He looked at her still slightly confused. "You're heart will always be in Tree Hill."

**Leave a review please! The next chapter should be up a little sooner because it's already more than half way written.**


	9. Praying for the Best

**A/N: I'm really loving the fact that my story is attracting new readers! The reviews were wonderful just like all of you. I absolutely love that everyone's really liking my story. The comments and constructive critism is very motivating. Please feel free to leave me a review letting me know how I can improve or any suggestions that you may have. I really like getting those. Living up to my readers expectations is my main goal. Anyway, thanks again for the awesome inspirational reviews and please continue to leave them. If you have any questions about the story, I'll do my best to answer them. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's my longest one.**

**Chapter 9- Praying for the Best**

Today was a day for Lucas to be both anxious and excited. It was his first day of coaching the Cougars. Lucas wanted to do as best as he could to get the Cougars the wins they deserved. They had the best record out of all the high schools in the state, and Lucas desperately wanted to keep it that way.

He couldn't help but be a little nervous. Brett McLean had high standards for Lucas, and he wanted to do his best to live up to them. Part of him blamed the Witness Protection Program for giving him a working background that would amaze any coach in the country. All he could do was try his hardest. Hopefully, in the end, it would be enough.

Peyton rested on Lucas' bed drawing. It was so easy to be herself around Lucas, like she had known him her entire life. Her drawings were a way that she could express her feelings through the arts of humanity. It always had been that way. Whenever a writing utensil was in her hand, the rest of the world seemed to become quieter and more at ease.

Lucas stared in Peyton's direction as he put on a blue button up. He smiled at the sight of her intense focus toward her artwork. "What are you drawing now? More art for me to collect?" he asked. Lately, all Peyton did was draw sketches for Lucas. Her art touched his soul. They were simple drawing, but had so much meaning behind them. To some people, they might look ridiculous, but if you really knew her then you would be able to see the pain and hardship that she, too, has been through.

Peyton set down her pen and grinned up at Lucas. "No, it's not for you. It's for me." She held up the sketch so Lucas could get a better view of it. "What do you think?" she asked. It was a young boy who looked petrified as he walked through a dark cave. At the end of the tunnel, there was a small smear of light peeking it's way in.

"What's it mean?" he asked.

She smiled. "I call it a hope. When I was drawing this, I thought about the feeling you get when it seems like you're secluded or the only one in the world who feels alone. But in the end, there will always be a happy ending to all the hardship you face." Peyton laughed. "I'm so happy for you, Luke." She handed the sketch to Lucas. "Here. I guess you can have this one too."

Lucas accepted it. "I thought you said this one was yours."

"Well, now it's yours. You can appreciate it more than I can. It'll be like a good luck charm," she stated with a smile. "Ready for your first day of practice?" she asked. "It's a big day for you."

He smirked. "I hope so."

Peyton laughed. "Lucas, come on. You're going to do amazing. Better than amazing. Spectacular. You don't give yourself the credit that you deserve." Peyton sat up straight. "You deserve to be happy, ya know?"

Lucas nodded. "I know. It's just that I'm waiting for everything to start crumbling again. Like I know that everything is going to blow up in my face just like it always does. I'm just trying to be cautious so that I'm prepared for when it happens," he stated. Lucas sighed loudly and shook his head. "It's not like I can just forget everything that's happening right now."

Lifting her hand, she ran her fingers through her curly blond locks. "I'm not saying that you need to forget it. I'm just saying that maybe you should let yourself breathe a little. I mean you're basically suffocating yourself by thinking that you're not allowed to be your happiest," she said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

It wasn't that easy. That was one thing about Peyton. She always made things seem so simple when the truth is that it was only easier said than done. Lucas didn't think that he could make himself his happiest because it seemed that his mind was trained not to go that far. He wanted to be sure to expect the unexpected.

He stared toward Peyton who wore a loose-fitted gray tee and black sweat pants. Her hair was a mass of curls flying in every direction while her face showed no traces of make up. Was it still possible that someone could still look so beautiful with out all the things that were said to beautify a woman? It had to be because Peyton Sawyer was living proof of it.

Lucas turned his body toward her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked while fixing the sleeve of his shirt.

Peyton laughed. "Are you kidding? Do you think I would actually go out looking like this?" she asked in disbelief. A small chuckle escaped Lucas' mouth. She stared at him with a look of disgust while her arms were crossed over her chest.

He quickly spoke correcting what he was chuckling about. "No. I'm not laughing at your appearance. I'm laughing because you think you look awful right now when really I think you look beautiful." Lucas smiled in her direction as her face flushed with embarrassment.

She shook her head and jumped off the bed. "I'm going to get ready," she stated quickly.

Obviously, Peyton wasn't good when it came to accepting compliments from others. Lucas thought that it was adorable the way her cheeks became a bright red. It only made her all the more lovely. Peyton had a sense of beauty that other woman didn't. She was gorgeous on the inside and out. That was a quality that was always hard to find.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror that rested on the wall of the living room. When he left the apartment, he was no longer Lucas Scott but Scott Madison. That was one thing that truly bothered him. It always felt like someone was stripping him of his identity, of who he really was.

This would hopefully be over soon.

"You're going to be okay," he told the stranger staring back at him.

Lucas and Peyton decided to take a cab to the high school. The weather was bitterly cold. The wind whipped through the city nearly knocking people over as they walked while heavy snow bombarded the streets of New York. Icicles already began hanging from people's homes and the bottom of cars.

They hurriedly paid the driver and rushed to the inside of the building. The two hastily walked to the gym not worrying about being silent because it was a Saturday. Lucas and Peyton had arrived to the school fifteen minutes before practice. He insisted that they leave early so he could get acquainted with the gym.

"I still can't get over how enormous this school really is," Peyton said as she spun in every direction to get a good look from each angle. "I would have thought this was a college not a high school." The ceilings were not the usual eight feet high. Instead, they looked about twenty.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas grabbed an orange basketball and dribbled it to the free throw line. Peyton watched as he carefully placed his fingers up to the middle of one of the lines on the ball. Lucas put the ball above his right shoulder and gracefully pushed it with his right hand while flicking his wrist. She watched as the ball sunk into the basket making a swooshing sound. Lucas made it look like the simplest task in the world.

"Nothing but net," Peyton announced with a laugh when Lucas glanced in her direction. "That was a good shot. I told you that you would be a good coach."

Lucas laughed and dribbled the ball along with him to where Peyton stood. "Peyton, just because I can make a free throw doesn't mean that I'm a good coach."

Peyton giggled. "I know that. But you've got something that most other coaches don't." She lifted her hand and pressed it to the left side of Lucas' chest. He looked at her strangely. "Heart," she whispered. The two stood there for a moment not saying a word. Just taking in each others presence and the mesmerizing look in the others eyes. A smile crept up on Peyton's lips. "You want to teach me how to shoot a free throw?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah," he said taking her hand and leading her to the free throw line. Lucas placed the orange ball in her hands. "Shoot it," he commanded. Peyton licked her lips while looking toward the basket. With both hands she shoved the ball into the air, jumping as it left her hands. Lucas laughed as the ball didn't make it anywhere near the basket. "Peyton, that was pathetic. That's really the best you got?"

She looked away and laughed. "Honestly, yes. I've never played basketball in my life."

Lucas flashed a smirk in her direction. "Well, don't worry because in the next two minutes I'll teach you how to make every free throw," he stated confidently. Peyton watched as Lucas slowly stepped behind her placing his hands on her hips. "Now, square your shoulders to the basket." Lucas' warm breath skimmed across the back of her neck distracting her from the words that were coming out of his mouth. The simple, heated breeze sent chills down the contours of her spine.

Peyton shook her head slightly and laughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He looked at her with bewilderment. "Square your shoulders to the basket," he repeated. She obeyed and corrected her posture. "Good. Now, put your middle finger up to the middle of one of the lines of the ball and place your left hand on left side of the ball."

Peyton nodded and did as she was told. "Like that?" she asked turning her head to his face. When her head rotated, it was merely inches away from his. She could feel his heart beat against her shoulder blade.

He looked deeply into her eyes and then toward the ball. "Exactly. Then, push the ball with your right hand, pull your left hand out of the way, and flick your wrist so it seems like you're reaching in the basket." She did exactly that and to her surprise, the ball went right into the hole.

She smiled and looked back toward Lucas. "You're not half bad. Thanks Coach."

Lucas let his hands fall from her hips and he grinned. "Anytime."

Just then, several young men walked into the gym chatting with each other. All of them were dressed in a pair of long black shorts and T-shirts ranging in different colors. None were like the other, each unique with there own features. Peyton stared up toward Lucas and smiled before she went to sit on the bleachers. She didn't want to be a distraction to the team so Peyton though that it would be best if she pretended that she wasn't there. "Good luck," Peyton called to him.

With a quick grin in her direction, he turned toward the team who stood a few feet in front of him waiting for Lucas to give his orders. It's not like any of this was new to Lucas, but it just wasn't the same. He didn't know this school the way he knew Tree Hill.

Lucas cleared his throat once and spoke confidently. "My name is Scott Madison. I'm going to be the new head basketball coach for the rest of the season." He paused for a brief moment. "I don't want to waste anybodies time so let's get to work."

--

"I told you that you were worried for nothing. You did amazing," Peyton stated as the two walked into the apartment.

He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and hung it in the closet that rested next to the entrance of the room. "Yeah, it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting at least one of them to be cocky and conceited, but none of them were. It was like all of them were trained and disciplined dogs."

Peyton laughed at the comparison. "You forgot that they were all awesome."

Lucas chuckled. She was right. The team showed pure dedication and determination. They all tried there absolute hardest and succeeded. Lucas was deeply impressed by the skills the young players owned. It was spectacular to know that he would be working with a team that was cooperative and willing to learn.

The weather outside was getting even worse. A blizzard rested over the city of New York. Meterorologists stated on the weather channel that those snow would remain there for approximately three days. That was something that Lucas definitely hated. Cold weather just wasn't his thing.

He walked to the fireplace and turned the handle that automatically lit the fire, warming the apartment. Hastily, he stolled over to the window and glanced as far as his eyes would let him. It was even worse than Lucas had thought. He couldn't even see the buildings and restaurants that were across the street. "Did I ever tell you that I hate snow?" he yelled toward Peyton who was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

She giggled. "No, you failed to mention that." Peyton picked up her head to look toward the window where Lucas stood. "I kind of like the cold weather. Especially blizzards. They're so...mysterious. You can't help but wonder if there is something that you're missing." Peyton reached up to the cabinet that was out of her reach.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking over to Peyton's side. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and grabbed the bowl that she was reaching for. "Here," he said placing it in her hands.

"Thanks. I mean like you can't see what's happening in certain areas. So therefore it remains a mystery." She filled the bowl with the items that would be needed for a salad; tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, etc,

Lucas laughed. "And that's why you like blizzards?" he asked slightly confused. Peyton nodded her head. "That doesn't really make any sense."

Peyton smiled. "It does to me." She sighed loudly. "Get the salad dressing out of the fridge," she commanded. Lucas obeyed and reached for the thick white substance. He set the bottle in front of her while leaning against the counter. "Thank you." She picked up two bowls full of salad and brought the dressing to the dinner table. Lucas followed Peyton's lead as she sat in the cherry colored chair.

"We're eating salad for dinner?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm running out of cooking ideas."

He took a forkful of lettuce and shoveled the food into his mouth. "I didn't say that it was a bad thing. I've just never eaten salad for dinner."

Peyton took a bite of her food. "Well, now you have." She pushed the lettuce in her plate around with her fork. "So, tell me about your mom and sister. I mean obviously I met Nathan, Haley, and Jamie right before we left, but I didn't get to meet your sister and mom." She paused for a second. "What are they like?"

Lucas smiled. He really loved that she had brought this up. They rarely ever talked about their families, and he did miss them a lot. "Well, my mom is great. She's really independent and is really inspirational. She always knows the right thing to say at exactly the right time." Lucas watched as Peyton's lips curled into a grin. "My mom raised me on her own. Let's just say that things with my dad really didn't work out." She nodded not pushing the subject any further. If there was anything she understood, it was psycho dads. "And Lily, well, she's... too curious for her own good. She always wants to get involved with things that don't concern her. Lily's really smart too. Definitely smarter than me," he joked. "She's amazing. Both of them."

The respect that Peyton had for Lucas just rose sky high. She listened to the way he talked so highly about his family. Peyton loved hearing everything about it. It was something that she had always wanted; someone to care for her and love her the way Lucas had. But she never got that. Instead, Peyton was cursed with a sick, perverted father who got pleasure out of having sex with his own daughter, and a mother who was taken away from her in a tragic car accident at the young age of sixteen.

"I'd really like the meet them someday," Peyton said pushing the empy bowl forward. "They sound really great."

He nodded his head. "They are."

Peyton looked toward the vacant bowl that rested in front of Lucas. "Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said allowing her to take his bowl. He got up from his chair and followed Peyton to the sink where she began washing the dishes. "So what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, none. I always wanted a younger sister when I was little, though. I wanted to be able to teach her all the things that big sisters are supposed to do. You know?" A sad smile formed on her face. "When I was twelve, my mom was pregnant, and she was supposed to have a girl. Natually, I was escastic. My mother and I went out and bought the most adorable outfits for her, and she promised that I would be able to help her take care of the baby." Peyton paused as hot tears began to glisten in the corner of both her eyes. "But then she lost my baby sister when she was seven months along." Bitter drops of tears coursed down the sides of her face leaving their wet trail behind.

Lucas stood there motionless unsure of what to do. It seemed that the subject dealing with family seemed to always pry open old wounds for Peyton. He swallowed hard as he watched Peyton's distraught state. "Peyton-"

Peyton lifted her tearstained face in his direction. "It was my fault." She forced the lump in her throat back down as she finished her sentence. "I should have picked up my toys like she told me to. Then she wouldn't have fell down the stairs," she spat, her voice laced with hatred and disgust that was directed toward herself. "Then she wouldn't have been told that she would never have any more children," Peyton whispered.

They were more alike than Lucas could have ever imagined. Both of them would carry a sense of guilt with them everywhere they went no matter where they were. But Lucas would have never guessed this about her. She was always telling him that he shouldn't blame himself for the horror that was happening. Yet, she was the one who accused herself of being responsible for the death of her unborn sister.

Lucas reached forward and brushed the fresh batch of wet tears away with his thumb. He took Peyton into his arms and held her tightly letting her weep on his shoulder. The last thing on his mind was worrying that she wetting his shirt. "That was not your fault, Peyton. None of it."

She lifted her head up to gaze into his eyes. "Then why do I feel like it was?" Peyton asked, drops still pouring down her face.

He smiled slightly by the words she spoke. Not too long ago, he had said the exact same ones. "Because you're looking for someone to blame and the only person who seems to be a good enough choice is you. But you're wrong," Lucas said quoting Peyton's statement to him.

Peyton bit her lip and wrapped her arms tighter around Lucas' muscular frame. That's when it hit him. He needed her, and she needed him. It was the only way either one of them seemed to make it through the rough periods of their lives. Peyton always opened up to Lucas about her past while he went to Peyton for comfort about the present and future.

With a smirk across her lips, she buried her face into Lucas' chest. "What would I do with out you?" she asked as one final tear escaped her emerald orbs.

He laughed at her statement. "You'd be perfectly fine. I'd be the one who was going crazy if I was assigned to be with someone else." Lucas said the words and new for a fact that they were true. The difference between them was that Peyton could hide her pain, but his always seemed to come straight out into the open.

Lucas' lifted his hands and wiped away the remaining tears that were left on her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said just as quiet.

She pulled away from Lucas' comforting arms. Peyton sniffled loudly as she began to walk up the stairs to Lucas' room. Instinctively, he followed her path and watched as Peyton threw herself onto his bed. Peyton motioned for him to come next to her. Lucas did as he was told and rested right on the space beside her.

Peyton reached for Lucas' body and relaxed her head on his chest. While laying there, she listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was soothing, and it felt safe. Lucas enveloped his arms around Peyton's small figure running his right hand up and down her back.

"Do you think your mom knows about what's happening right now?" Peyton asked breaking the peaceful silence. It was somewhat of a random question, but she liked hearing about his family. Even if the subject was a little messy.

He sighed loudly. "I really hope not. I told Nathan not to tell her, but obviously if she comes home early, then she'll have questions about why I suddenly just disappeared. I just hope that if she finds out, then she doesn't get nervous or afraid."

"Everything's going to be okay. It's all going to work out in the end. The police will catch these guys, and then we'll finally have the answers that we've been looking for," she stated confidently. "You're family will be safe and so will you."

The sound of that statement brought a sense of joy and happiness to his mind. He would get to see his family again, and justice will finally be served. The men would be locked up for life, and out of world that they caused so much harm to. Lucas will get to coach the Ravens again while living in the home that he knew so well.

Everything would be back to normal.

But Lucas didn't like part of this normal world that he would receive once again. What about the woman that he had gotten to know so well? What about the woman that had risked everything she had to protect him from the dangers of the cruel world? What about the woman who he had grown so close to and felt as though he could trust her with anything? What about the woman that would lie for his failed attempts to hide his identity? What about the woman that would lay with him just to make him forget for a few hours?

What about Peyton?

Being brought back to reality would mean that he would most likely never see Peyton again. She would be assigned other victims, and then go on with her life as if they had never met. He would continue where he left off, trying to explain where he had been the period of time that he was missing.

He knew for a fact that both their lives would be forever changed. This wasn't something that could be placed on a shelf and left there to collect dust. Both of them would never forget this bitter sweet tragedy. It would remain in their minds until the day they were no longer meant to live on Earth.

Having to say good bye to Peyton didn't feel right. Mainly because he didn't want to. She was an enormous part of his life now. That wasn't something that could be erased off of a chalk board. Peyton was a huge chunk of who he was now. With out her, then he wasn't himself.

Lucas turned his head away from Peyton's. "I don't want to go back," he said with an anguished tone.

She lifted her head away from his chest and stared at him with confusion. "What?" she asked thinking that she hadn't heard him correctly.

He looked in her direction once again staring deeply into her eyes. "I don't want to go back," he stated once again.

Peyton looked at him with disbelief. Was he really saying such a statement? "Lucas, what are you talking about? For the past two months, all you wanted was to see your family again and be in your own home. You wanted to go back to coaching the team that you love, and being with your friends. You wanted those guys to be in jail and to be able to walk out your front door knowing that you don't have to be afraid." She paused for a moment catching her breath. "Why are you saying that?" she asked.

Lucas exhaled heavily. "I do want those things. All of them. But nothing would be the same anymore."

She smiled. "Of course it wouldn't, Lucas. You'll get to be free again and be able to live your life the way it was. It'll be better," Peyton reminded him.

He shook his head and chuckled somewhat bitterly. "If I go back, then you go back."

Peyton nodded her head. "I know that. What's your point?"

Lucas released his grip from Peyton's body and sat up. "When we go back, you'll get assigned someone new to protect which means that I'll never see you again, Peyton. It will be like we never met, and I don't want that to happen because it will be a lie."

This couldn't be happening. He's not supposed to say those things to her. One of the rules that she had to abide by was to not get attached to the victim. It was considered unprofessional and inexcusable. That rule was broken the day she saw Lucas at the police station.

She got up from the bed that she was once resting on and began to walk toward the railing. "Lucas, please. Let's not discuss this right now. You're not going home yet so we probably have-"

Lucas followed hot on Peyton's trail as he, too, got up from where he sat. He immediately interrupted her words. "Why not discuss it right now? I mean hell for all we know I could be going home tomorrow." He stood in front of Peyton. "I don't want us to never see each other again," he whispered. Lucas reached for Peyton's face and cupped her cheek with his palm. Almost instinctively, she leaned her face into his touch. It felt as though it was meant to be like this. Her and Lucas.

Peyton caught sight of Lucas' blue orbs and felt her heart stop at the sight of his beauty. He was too close. This wasn't allowed to happen. Hastily, she pulled away from Lucas and ran down the stairs. "Lucas, we can't do this," she called knowing full well that he followed her lead.

"Do what?" he asked trying to keep up with her pace.

She stopped abruptly and motioned to the space between her and Lucas. "This. You and me." Peyton began to walk again, but he quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her body in his direction. Looking at Lucas made all these emotions she never knew existed rise out of her body.

He searched her eyes and knew that she didn't want to leave him either...

_to be continued..._

**A/N: So I told myself that I wouldn't be one of those writers that leaves a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist. Perhaps, it will attract more new readers. Don't panic though! You all know that I'm a very frequent updater so you won't be waiting long for the next chapter. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing. Leave a review! They make me smile! **


	10. Denial is the Way

**A/N: The reviews keep getting better and better! You all are seriously so wonderful! Anyway, I apologize for the cliff hanger so I'm rewarding you with a chapter that I think majority of you will be pleased with. Please let me know how I'm doing and continue to leave those amazing reviews! Thanks so much for all the support! Words can not express how thankful I am for such great readers. **

**By the way, I have some slightly bad news. I'm going to be going on vacation in two days so my updates are probably going to be a little irregular for the next week. I'm going to really, really try to keep them coming even when I'm on vacation only because you guys have been so inspirational through out my whole writing process. I sincerely apologize if the next chapter ends up taking longer to be updated than usual. I'm going to do my best.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

**Chapter 10- Denial is the Way**

This whole time that they've been living with each other, it had been there. The trust, the want, the need. All of it was there. Peyton has been the only one who could truly understand him through this whole rough period of time. He knew this wasn't supposed to happen, but the heart wants what it wants. So the heart should get what it needs.

With the simple touch from Lucas, chills crawled up her spine sending a sensation through out her entire body. What was she thinking? They couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. It was completely unprofessional and unacceptable. Code name for definitely not allowed. "Luke, I-"

He cut her off mid sentence, crashing his mouth to her lips with a sudden matter of urgency. Peyton gasped in shock but sure enough, did not pull away from his alluring lips. The kiss was abrupt, but still soft, as Lucas' hands moved to the back of Peyton's neck pulling her face as close to his as it could possibly go. She snaked her arms around his neck knowing full well of her actions, but choosing to ignore what was right. This is what they both wanted.

"We can't do this," she stated during kisses, not making any attempt to stop her actions.

Lucas nodded his head against her lips. "I know."

Somewhere through out the kiss, there feet must have been moving due to Peyton's back pressing against the wall. Lucas pushed his body into hers while his tongue grazed against her bottom lip requesting entrance. Immediately, she opened her mouth moaning in appreciation.

Lucas' hand trailed down to Peyton's thigh, slowly squeezing it before moving on to his next destination. The simple touches sent tremors radiating through her entire body. No one could ever make her feel this way. With these exhilarating caresses, their tongues fought for dominance over the other.

Becoming impatient and scared that her sense of rationality would creep back to her, she moved her hands down Lucas' torso, and then back up as she began unbuttoning the blue shirt. Her hands began to fumble with the simple task she started when she felt Lucas' mouth placing wet, heated kisses on her throat. Peyton's mouth parted as involuntary moans escaped due to the sensual touch of his lips on her sensitive spots. His tongue glided across her pulse causing her to pull gently at his short blonde locks.

Soon enough, Lucas' button up was thrown to the ground next to their feet, while Peyton paid special attention to the newly exposed skin. She let her lips graze against his taut chest and down his muscular abdominals occasionally darting her tongue out against his flesh. Lucas let his head fall slightly back at the feeling of her lips on him as she began to make her way back up to his mouth.

Peyton took Lucas' bottom lip in between her pearly teeth and bit down, none to lightly. He groaned loudly while clutching the bottom of her shirt before ripping it off her body. More creamy skin came into view that Lucas desperately desired to touch. If Lucas wasn't aroused before, then he definitely was now. She took Lucas' face and slammed it back down onto hers, fearing that if they stopped for too long then reality would find its way back.

His lips moved in sync with hers before his open mouth dragged across her exposed shoulders placing a string of kisses along the way. Lucas' tongue brushed against her porcelain skin, tasting the lavendar soap that she used everyday. He hadn't realized that he had felt this way about Peyton until now. Touching her, kissing her, and tasting her brought different emotions to the front of his mind that he didn't know existed for her.

Waves of passion and lust began crashing over both their bodies, igniting the burning flames of desire. In one swift motion, Lucas scooped Peyton off of the ground causing her to wrap her arms and legs tightly around his body. She ached to have him pressed as close as he could get against her.

Their lips remained locked on each others as they stumbled into Peyton's bedroom. The two crashed onto the bed as Peyton quickly reached for the belt that looped through Lucas' jeans. With shaking hands, she unbuckled the strap yanking it out of its place, then throwing it carelessly to the ground. Immediately, she pushed his jeans, along with with his boxers, down his legs letting them fall where they may.

Lucas' lips left hers causing Peyton to whimper at the loss of contact. He left evidence of his mouth making a path down her slim figure. Kissing the material that covered her breasts, he lifted her body slightly while undoing the clasp of her satin black bra, allowing her breasts to come into view. Lucas stopped for a moment admiring her goddess-like body and taking in the sight of her beauty. Peyton bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for Lucas to continue with his gentle, pleasure filled caresses.

Pressing his lips to her now bare breasts, he heard Peyton moan in approval while she threw her head back in ecstacy. Lucas suckled on her tender bud as he massaged her other breast causing a strangled cry of delight to escape Peyton's mouth.

He grazed his lips down to her stomach and let his kiss linger there for a moment before he pressed them to her flesh again. Eagerly, Lucas reached for the button on her jeans and quickly undid the easy function. Slowly, too slow for Peyton's liking, he dragged her jeans down her legs taking in her slim, sexy figure.

Tossing them to the floor, he pounced back onto Peyton. With there bodies so close, his arousal was more noticeable through his thin boxers. Her hands moved up and down his toned, muscular back while her body unconsciously began to rock against him. Lucas gasped and groaned at the feeling, not being able to continue with foreplay.

Reaching between her thighs, he removed the small peice of clothing that separated them and then rapidly pitched them. Less than a second later, he was pushing inside of her. Lucas watched her closely as her back immediately arched, her mouth open in the shape of an 'O' while her eyes clamped shut. He remained motionless until she had adjusted to his intrusion.

Noticing she was ready, he began to push slowly in and out of her warmth savoring every little detail. His face rested in the crook of her neck while a series of lip-parted gasps emerged from their mouths. His thrusts became more urgent and frantic as their rocking motions continued. Peyton's nails raked at Lucas' back as the feeling of pleasure increased dramatically.

Calling out his name several times, Peyton's head rolled back as his erection pumped faster and faster in and out of her. It was a feeling that she had definitely never felt before mixed with fire and passion. Seeking out her lips, he pressed his mouth to hers trying to muffle his loud groans.

Their bodies began to become sleek and slippery due to the sweat that began to build up between the two. The rhythmic act quickened its pace as both neared their climax. Deafening moans echoed through the apartment, as the dance neared its end.

The tightening ache in the bottom of his stomach became too much as both his and Peyton's climax hit. Over far too quickly, Lucas' body collapsed onto Peyton's, both panting heavily. Lucas exhaled loudly as Peyton still whimpered from the feeling of him inside of her.

Lucas rolled off of Peyton's body letting his heart finish its quick race. A part of him couldn't believe what just happened, but another part knew that it would have happened eventually. This wasn't just sex. He knew that for a fact. It was deeper than that, beyond the point of getting a quick moment full of enjoyment.

He stared in Peyton's direction watching as her chest still heaved up and down. Green eyes met blue causing Peyton's breath to become stuck in her throat. Both were unsure of what to say or better yet, what to do. Peyton had never done something like this before with the other men that she had to protect. So why all of the sudden now?

It was a question that only her heart could truly answer. Lucas Scott was different. There was something about him that caused Peyton to crawl out of her shell and become who she really was.

Maybe just for tonight she could let her heart get what it deserved. The craving to be loved in a way that she had never felt began to overcome the decision between wrong and right. With a loud sigh, she spun her body on top of Lucas' and kissed him feverishly, picking up where they had just left off...

--

The room was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Blackness enveloped the air around them due to the bitterly cold blizzard bombarding the city. The clock that rested on the night stand read 5:34 a.m. It was too early to get up, but he couldn't fall back asleep. It was physically impossible. The events that happened last night rushed back to his mind filling him with joy.

But the joy was soon disintegrated when he remembered the regulation that Peyton broke. He swallowed thickly his eyes darting to the woman that rested comfortably on his chest. Lucas unconsciously traced invisible circles over Peyton's bare back savoring the time he had left with her like this. He let his hands slide up and down the contours of her spine carefully so that she wouldn't wake.

He was sure that Peyton would regret their time spent together. It was just who she was. Peyton didn't consider herself as someone who violated the rules so she would do anything to keep the job that she loved so much. He only hoped that he was wrong.

But what about him? Was this just sex for her?

It didn't make sense. Last night had definitely happened so there was no going back whether it was an act of love or purely a sexual release. The recollection would be added to the others that were locked inside of his memory. Lucas knew that he should, but he didn't regret any second of it. He had wanted it.

Peyton stirred slightly beneath his touch causing him to quickly withdrawl his hand. He wasn't exactly sure how she would react. Her slender figure pulled closer to Lucas' body as she mumbled words that he couldn't understand. Lucas was grateful that she remained asleep. His arms wrapped tighter around her torso as he kissed the top of her forehead ever so gently.

Maybe it was fate. He knew that it was wrong to think such a thing, but maybe, Frank was meant to die on that horrible day. Maybe, Lucas was supposed to be in this awful situation in which men try and hunt him down. Maybe, he was destined to be put in the Witness Protection Program where he would meet Peyton. Maybe, last night was meant to happen.

He knew that it was a little far fetched, but what if it was supposed to be this way?

This could be the start of a beautiful relationship that could continue to grow, or it could lead to distant paths that would take them elsewhere. He didn't want that to happen. Peyton was his foundation. She held him together and made sure that he would never completely crumble. With out her, he would be in a downward spiral traveling to a deep abyss that led no where. His life wouldn't have meaning the way it does now. Lucas wasn't ready to throw any of that away. Better yet, he didn't _want_ to throw any of it away.

Dangerous wind whistled loudly against the window causing Peyton's eyes to flutter open. She stared around the room with her head remaining against Lucas' chest. Peyton didn't want to make any sudden moves fearing that she would have to face Lucas. She knew that he would want to talk about last night, and he would want to know where exactly they stood. The truth was, she wasn't ready to deal with any of that.

Last night was something she wanted just as much as Lucas had. It was something that she always hoped and prayed for; someone to care for her and show her love in a way that she had never experienced before. Lucas provided that for her both physically and emotionally. He handled her with such delicacy and care that felt unfamiliar but so right at the exact same time.

The feeling he gave her triggered emotions that sent her soaring into the sky with happiness. It was everything that she had wanted it to be. The things he made her experience were something that she never wanted to give back. Peyton needed it. She needed his compassion and warmth that held her together.

She felt Lucas' calloused fingers skim across her bare back. He was awake, something that she really didn't want right now. His hands continued their journey caressing her skin so gently that she could barely feel it. The simple touch was enough to cause chills to make the hair on the back of her neck raise.

This was it. He knew she was no longer asleep. Peyton sighed loudly causing Lucas' eyes to shift to her body. Peyton didn't dare look him in the eye fearing that he would disapprove of her sudden change of heart.

2 months. 60 days. 1,440 hours. 86,400 minutes. 5,184,000 seconds. The time they've spent with each other was that exact amount. Lucas had to be in Peyton's sight each and every second of every day. It wasn't like she was with a stranger, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed. It wasn't because she had sex with Lucas, but the feeling she got when she realized what she had to do. She would have to dismiss their previous actions and act as if it never happened. Peyton had no other choice. This was her job, her duty.

Pulling the sheet over her exposed body, she lifted herself off Lucas' chest and slid over to the other side of the queen size bed. Lucas felt a sting of hurt washing over him. He had expected her to at least acknowledge last night, but she hadn't. He licked his suddenly dry lips and stared at the pale white ceiling.

Inconspicuously, her eyes began to fill with hot tears as she realized the pain she was putting on Lucas. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Taking care of him was always her number one priority.

Lucas sighed deeply before turning his body toward Peyton. Her naked back faced his direction. "Don't do that, Peyton." His voice was stern, but not demanding. "We can't just pretend like last night didn't happen," he stated matter of factly. There was no response from Peyton. "Can we at least talk about it?"

She rotated her figure back toward Lucas, sitting up in the process while the white sheet covered her torso. "What's there to talk about, Luke? We had sex. That's it." Peyton said the words and new they were nothing but a lie. She wanted to take them back when she saw the hurt etched across his face, but she couldn't.

He stared coldly in her direction at the venomous words she had spoken. "So last night meant nothing to you at all? Not even the slightest bit?" he asked, his voice raising with each word he spoke.

Peyton swallowed hard trying to push back the lump in her throat. She desperately ached to tell him that it meant everything to her and that it was all she's ever wanted, but the words remained buried, unable to find their way to the surface. "No," she choked out while turning her head the other way. "It didn't."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Look me in the eye and say it, Peyton," he commanded, reaching for her face. His hand gently turned her head in his direction. He caught sight of her eyes and knew that she couldn't say the words. "You can't say it because it did mean something to you."

She shook her head. "No, it didn't. You're wrong, Lucas." Her green eyes dodged to floor reaching for one of Lucas' plain black T-shirts that rested on the ground from yesterday morning. Peyton pulled the clothing on and jumped out of the bed. She rushed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and reached for his boxers that were thrown to the ground. Lucas hastily put the clothing on and followed hot on Peyton's trail. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked. "I thought that maybe... maybe..." He couldn't find the right words to put in a sentence. His thoughts were all over the place, trying to be put in order.

Peyton began sifting through items with out an exact purpose. She paused for a moment and turned back to Lucas. "Well you thought wrong, Luke. Do you not get it? Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked her tone filled with anger.

Lucas shook his head and closed his eyes in frustration. "I guess so because I don't understand a damn thing!" he nearly yelled. "I mean last night I thought that maybe you had some type of feelings for me, but by the way you're acting, it sure as hell doesn't seem like it." He stopped a second. "So would you kindly explain to me why you're being this way?"

She sighed loudly turning her head away, ashamed of her behavior. Unshed tears continued to fill her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She pushed them back with all her strength before speaking. "Luke, we can't do this."

"You said that last night, too, but we did anyway," he stated. "You wanted last night just as much as I did so don't even try and deny it."

Peyton immediately cut him off. "My job is on the line here, Lucas. Do you not get that? I'm not supposed to be sleeping around with the person that I'm assigned to be protecting! It's as simple as that," she said, her voice stern and loud.

He licked his dry lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then what was last night about, Peyton? You could have pushed me away or stopped me, but you didn't."

She looked away from his gaze and shook her head. " I...I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to have to admit the way you feel. You're scared of your own emotions, and what's even scarier is the fact that you know I'm right," he stated, knowing every word was true. He watched as her eyes remained fixed on the floor. "Peyton, just... just tell me how you feel."

Her green orbs met his blue ones. She bit down on her bottom lip, deciding what she was going to say. "Honestly, Lucas, I don't know how I feel. I could get in serious trouble for all of this if my boss ever found out. They would most likely fire me or make-"

Lucas interrupted her instantly. "I don't want to know what your boss is going to do to you. I just want to know how you feel. I need to know what you want," he demanded.

Peyton swallowed hard. She knew exactly what she wanted, and the words were on the tip of her tongue. She just didn't have enough courage to say them. Her lips pursed together while she tried to force the sentence she desperately wanted to say out of her mouth. But it didn't make it. "I want my job, Luke. That's who I am and who I'll always be."

He refused to buy any word she was saying. Over the two months, he had learned to read her like a book. Peyton had turned out to be quite predictable in Lucas' eyes. "I know you want your job. But didn't you also say that you wanted to find someone that you could love. Someone that you could depend on for anything, and someone who could take care of you in the ways that you needed." He was beginning to become frustrated with her. Lucas knew exactly what she wanted. She had told him several times, but now here she was practically denying everything.

"Lucas, please. Can we just drop this?" Peyton begged.

"No, we're not just going to drop this. Not until you stop lying to yourself. Why won't you just let your heart get what it deserves? Why is this so hard for you?" he questioned, the frustration obvious in his voice.

Peyton's eyes closed for a moment before they fluttered back open. "Because I want you, Lucas. Okay? I want you, too." The words caused a small smile to begin to form over Lucas' lips. "But I can't want you because this can't happen. I could lose my job for this."

"They don't need to know. As long as we don't tell anyone, then we could be together. It's not like they're going to come to New York. All they do is call." Lucas stepped closer to Peyton and put both his hands on the side of cheeks, He looked deep inside her eyes and knew she wanted this just as badly as he did. "We could be together," he whispered.

A small tear escaped Peyton's eyes sliding down the side of her face. He used his thumb to brush the sadness away. "It's not that easy. Did you even try and think about what's going to happen when they find the guys that brought you here?" Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's what I thought. We're going to have to go home, and I'm going to be assigned someone else while you go on with your life. You and I both know that this can't work so why should we even try?"

"Peyton, I-"

She raised her hand and shook her head, causing him to stop his sentence. "Please, Lucas. Can we just pretend like last night didn't happen?" she pleaded her eyes full of sadness.

He didn't push the conversation any longer. Lucas could see that this touchy subject was causing her pain and grief. Those were two things that he didn't want to put her through. With a slight nod, he watched her walk back to her bedroom leaving him there, alone. He feared that their friendship would no longer be the same now that their feelings were out in the open. This wasn't somethat that could be dismissed as if it didn't exist.

There was no going back.

Peyton stepped into her room closing the door quietly behind her. Her back pressed against the wood as she slid her body down the wall, slowly falling to the ground. Placing her hands over her face, she began to cry. It wasn't one the type where she felt as though she couldn't breathe, it was just a stream of salty tears coursing down her cheeks.

She had never felt this way about someone before. Never in her entire life had she felt like she needed someone to help her life continue on. That is, until she met Lucas. He made her see the things in a different way. When she was with him, he seemed to put a whole new perspective on the way she looked at life. Pain wasn't just an emotion that hurt. It was one that cut deep into your skin, worse than any physical wound. Happiness wasn't something that you felt when you were satisfied. It was now the feeling you got when life brought a smile to your face just because you're doing something you enjoy. Love wasn't something that was silly and seemed to never work out for her. It was a state of being, a promise of hope, and an abstract emotion with only one true meaning.

**Just a reminder that I am a new writer so I'm not really sure how the sex scene went. Please let me know what you thought or any suggestions you may have by pressing the little button down there. Thanks again for all of the support!**


	11. Changes

**A/N: Seriously, you guys are so awesome. The support is amazing, and I'm loving every minute of it. The reviews were spectacular, no surprise there. I am so happy that people enjoy this story. I have so much fun whenever I start writing. I wanted to give my readers a chapter before I had to leave for vacation. I'm going to try as hard as I can to try and update while I'm there, but I won't make any promises that I'm not sure I'll be able to keep. Once again, thank you so much for all you guys have done for me. It's been so great. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's kind of short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review when you're finished reading. I love getting the reviews!**

**Chapter 11- Changes**

It wasn't the same anymore. None of it was. For the past week, things were awkward and silent most of the time with occasional sentences spoken. They hadn't had a meaningful conversation since the night they had slept together. Lucas was aching to hear her voice the way he used to. He wanted to see her laugh or smile, but she refused to show any type of emotion in front of him.

Peyton wanted to avoid this as much as possible. What Lucas didn't know was that this was killing her just as much as it was hurting him. Lucas was everything that Peyton could have ever wanted. He showed her compassion and a knew way of life. Lucas gave meaning to the little things that used to seem pointless to her. But she couldn't have that mainly because of her job. It was also because when she got what she wanted, it scared her. She never knew that someone like Lucas was really out there.

He sat on the cherry colored chair playing with the food that rested on his plate. The last thing he wanted to do right now was eat. Lucas was so frustrated with everything that was happening. All of it just kept crumbling down into smaller and smaller pieces making it even harder to try and fix everything. Joe Silver hadn't called in what seemed like forever, Peyton barely spoke a word to him in the past week, and life just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Lucas spun his fork around in circles out of boredom, praying that this wouldn't be the best it ever got for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Peyton emerge from her bedroom. He'd missed her so much when it was time to go to bed. Lucas longed to hold her in his arms and have her tell him that everything was going to be all right. He didn't need to have sex with her. A simple conversation would even suit with him.

She walked into the kitchen ever so slowly, fearing that Lucas would suddenly lash out on her. Lucas turned his head in her direction and formed a small, weak smile over his lips. "Hi," he said slightly surprised to see her. Peyton would remain locked in her room for majority of the day occasionally coming out to check on him. When Lucas had basketball practice, she would watch him from a distance that consisted of at least twenty feet away. Peyton knew that it was a childish and a completely selfish way to act, but she also knew that if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to control herself around him.

"Hi," she responded quietly averting her eyes to the floor. "You ready for practice?" she asked meekly.

He shook his head. "There's no practice. At least, not until Wednesday. The school's on winter break. So I guess I have to abide by the rules they gave me." He paused for a moment. "I mean that's usually what people do when they're assigned regulations." Peyton knew that Lucas was directing his words to her. She wasn't blind or stupid. The sadness and humiliation was obvious in his voice.

Peyton nodded her head. "I guess so," she said choosing to ignore his statement. Peyton began to walk back toward her room when she started to feel uncomfortable with his intense staring. "Peyton!" he yelled louder than he intended. She stopped dead in her tracks and hesitantly turned her body toward him. "Can we please not do this?" He paused for a moment. "I miss you."

She sighed loudly. "I'm still here, Luke. There isn't a reason for you to miss me."

"Yes, there is. We used to spend every second of every day together. Now, you completely disregard my presence and act as if I have some sort of disease." He got up from his chair and stood. "Why can't you just let yourself be happy?" he asked clearly frustrated.

A deep exhale escaped her mouth. "It's not that simple. It's... it's just really complicated." He began to take a step toward her causing her to shuffle her feet back. "Lucas, please. Don't," she begged.

Lucas looked at her strangely. "Don't what? Don't come near you," he said taking a few more steps closer to her. "Does it really bother you that much?" Peyton continued to move backward away from Lucas. "Why are you being this way? It's like you're a completely different person." He stopped when he noticed her back hit the bathroom door. Lucas watched her swallow thickly, her eyes filled with the same desire the night they were together.

The moment seemed to happen in slow motion. She turned her head away from his, praying that he would step away from her. "Lucas, please. We really can't do this." He ignored her true, overused statement and cupped her face bringing her eyes back to meet his. Peyton's heart pounded loudly as she stared up at the man that made it so impossible to choose what was right and what was wrong. Her sense of rationality became buried deep into the ground when she felt his thumb brush the side of her face. Instinctively, she leaned into his warm touch.

Was it possible for someone to have such a hold over her? Was it possible for someone to affect her thoughts so dramatically? Was it possible to want the person that felt as though he controlled her next move? It had to be because it was all happening at the exact same time.

Hesitantly, he leaned his head toward hers ever so slowly. Lucas' forehead pressed gently against hers while his lips grazed against her responsive mouth. Their lips barely touched, but it was enough contact to complete both with the fulfillment they needed.

Pushing his lips harder against hers caused Peyton to withdrawl quickly. "Lucas, we can't do this." She slid past him gently tugging his hands away from her face. "We can't do this," she repeated firmly looking back at him.

Lucas lowered his head and shook it from side to side. "Peyton, why do you have to be like that? And don't you dare use the excuse of your job. I know what the rules say, but that's not something that should stop you from giving in to your feelings." He smiled as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You said it yourself. You want me just as much as I want you. Let yourself be happy."

She licked her dry lips and fixed her eyes on the wooden floor."I can't! Why can't you just leave it alone? I want my job," she pressed.

He shook his head fiercely. "We-" His sentence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Both their eyes jolted to the loud object that rested on the counter top. Lucas stared in Peyton's direction and then back at the phone. "I'll get it," he announced in a low voice. He reached for the telephone and answered it in a harsh tone. "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm with the Witness Protection Program. Am I speaking to Lucas Scott?" the voice asked.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yes, this is him. Who is this?" he questioned.

"I am Nick Walker. It appears that Mr. Joe Silver will be out of town for a while, so I will be taking his place for now." Nick had a loud voice, just like Joe's. But there was a difference in the tone of voice they both used. Joe's was softer, more gentle. Nick's was loud, slightly harsh. "I was told to call you if there was any news regarding your situation."

His head jolted up toward Peyton who was now standing next to him trying to hear the sentences that were being spoken. "And?" Lucas pushed, trying to keep the man talking. The sound of knowing some information felt good right now. It was something that he really needed.

Nick's voice was slightly hesitant before he began to speak. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you, Mr. Scott."

There was no way he could have seen that coming. Joe always gave him the information, but never told him if it was bad or not. Nick's statement began to make Lucas incredibly anxious and fearful. Peyton heard the words that were spoken and suddenly everything that she was trying not to do vanished. She placed her hand on the top of Lucas' shoulder as they both awaited for his sentence to be continued.

Peyton's heart shattered when she saw the horror in Lucas' eyes. Bad news mean that he would have to go through the pain of more heartache. That was something that she wouldn't wish upon any one. Not even her worst enemy.

Lucas swallowed hard. "And?" he said, his voice cracking.

Nick exhaled. "I'm afraid that one of the men has gotten to your family. It's Haley, Mr. Scott. She's in the hospital."

He felt his heart rip out from his chest at the sound of the words. "How did you let this happen?" he yelled into the phone. "I thought they were supposed to be watched every second of the day?" He was angry and began pacing the house with the phone still pressed against his ear.

"One of the guards must have not seen the men. They got into the house through one of the windows while she was home alone. They-" He stopped abruptly. "I'll spare you the details," he said hoping to ease Lucas.

"What did they do to her?!" he yelled into the phone. Peyton jumped slightly from the harshness of his tone. Peyton had seen him in a lot of different states, but none of them had this type of hatred, fear, and sadness all mixed in one.

Lucas could hear Nick swallow hard on the other side of the phone. "She... Haley was stabbed three times in the stomach before she was beaten. It wasn't until later that Nathan came home and found her like that. I would say that she's quite lucky to still be alive."

"Lucky? You call her getting beaten and stabbed lucky?" Lucas asked in pure disgust.

Peyton rubbed his back trying to relax some of the tension and fire that was running rapidly through his veins. "Luke, come on. Calm down. It's going to be okay," she whispered gently. If there was one thing Peyton knew, it was not to try and tell him what to do, but right now she didn't want to see him like this.

Lucas turned his head in her direction and almost automatically his behavior relaxed. He took a deep breath. "So she'll be okay?"

"Well, she's in critical condition right now, but that-"

His sentence was interrupted by a screaming Lucas again. "What?"

"Mr. Scott, I'm sure your sister-in-law will be fine," Nick said, not sounding too convincing.

The way Nick was trying to be so calm about this situation was making Lucas even more angry than what he already was. Frustration was wrapped in his body while hatred for these men shot through his blood stream. "When is the earliest I can get home to see her?" he asked, this time slightly calmer.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay where you are. We might have underestimated these men. With them making such rash decisions, it's not safe for you to be in Tree Hill. I'm sorry. That is all I can-"

Whatever Nick had to say after that would remain unknown. Lucas whipped the phone at the wall watching it break into little pieces. Peyton watched as he closed his eyes falling to his knees. Her heart broke at the depressing sight. She followed him to the ground and embraced him in her arms. Lucas didn't deserve this.

Salty tears coursed down his cheeks leaving their wet stains behind. She pulled his body closer to hers as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her small figure. Peyton ran her hands up and down his back trying to relax his distraught state. "Every thing's going to be okay. Haley is going to be fine. Don't worry."

He shook his head. "Not this time, Peyton. Haley's going to die, and it's my fault," he pushed out, his words slightly muffled by Peyton's shoulder.

She pulled back from Lucas for a short moment, looking into his eyes that held more pain than she thought could even exist. Peyton brought her hands up to Lucas face and kissed away the tears that continued to fall. Lucas needed her more than anything right now. "No, she's not, Lucas." She ran her hands through his hair. "Haley is going to be okay. You need to believe that."

"I can't. I..I need to..." His sentence trailed off. Lucas got up from the floor and hastily walked to the apartment door. Peyton followed him slightly confused as she watched him throw on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked bewildered.

"I'm going to Tree Hill. Are you coming with me or not?" he asked holding out her coat.

Peyton accepted the coat, but grabbed Lucas' arm before he could go to the door. "Luke, I know that you're upset right now, but we can't go back there. It's too dangerous for you," she stated. "Just, please, let's go sit down and talk about this. Don't make any rash decisions."

He closed his eyes in frustration as he attempted to remove her hand from the handle. "Peyton, this is my family. I can't just keep sitting here hiding out when the people that I love are getting hurt. It's not who I am." He paused. "I don't want to be a coward. Please, Peyton. I'm begging you."

She reached forward placing both her hands on the side of his face. Her lips smashed down onto his before she began to put the jacket on once again. Lucas smiled, grateful for her. "Alright, we can go, but only if you promise to never leave my sight. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lucas nodded his head. "Fine, let's just get going."

Peyton reached for his hand entwining their fingers together. She didn't care about the rules anymore. This is what she wanted more than anything in the entire world, and right now, he needed her the most. If it meant that rules would have to be broken, then so be it.

The two took a taxi cab to the airport, frequently telling the driver to speed up due to their emergency. It was obvious that he was becoming frustrated but Peyton nor Lucas cared. Their hands remained together causing Lucas to become slightly more at ease when she would rub the back of his hand with her thumb.

When they arrived at the airport, they ran straight to the counter where tickets could be sold. "Hi," the woman said. "What can I do for you two?"

"We need two plane tickets back to Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's a huge emergency so we'll take the first flight that you have out of here," Lucas said, rushing the words out of his mouth. He began to tap his foot as the woman began to move too slowly for his liking. Peyton squeezed his hand, urging him to stop his rude behavior.

"Let's see what we can do," she said typing information into the computer. The woman scanned the page several times. "The next flight stops boarding in two minutes. I'm not sure if you'll be able to make it to that one. Should I check for another-"

The woman was interrupted by Peyton. "No! It's fine. Just print the tickets, and we'll be on our way. We can make it."

She nodded her head, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'll just need some identification and a credit card or cash, please," the woman added, fearing that the two would pounce on her again. Lucas impatiently pulled out his wallet and handed the items that she needed. She accepted them and typed quickly across the keyboard. Soon enough, the tickets were in their hands. "Have a great flight."

Peyton and Lucas began to sprint through JFK International Airport, pushing through people that blocked their way. There must have been a billion eyes on them from every direction, watching them act as if they were running a marathon. Peyton jerked Lucas' hand as he started to turn the wrong way. "Luke, come on! It's this way."

They slammed into people several times, but it only made them quicken their pace. 'Watch where you're going' and 'Slow down' were just two of the many phrases that were spoken from several lips.

The two were stopped when they had to go through the line for Security. Cutting in front of the people, Peyton and Lucas made their way to the front, tossing any metal object in a gray bin. Thankfully, the metal detectors hadn't beeped so they were free to continue on with their run.

Finally, they had made it to the gate labeled L4. Lucas sped up a little jolting Peyton's hand as if she were a child who had just gotten in trouble. They started to close the door that led to boarding the plane. "Wait!" the two called in unison.

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Just in time," she smiled. "I'll just need your tickets."

Quickly, Lucas pulled out their boarding passes, handing it to the woman who let them finally get on the plane. They made thier way to the seats they were assigned and sighed before they sat down. "We made it," she said looking toward Lucas who had his head rested against the back of the seat. Peyton could tell that he was afraid once again. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. "Luke, everything is going to turn out fine."

He nodded his head. "I hope you're right."

She smiled. "Of course, I am. They're going to catch the guys, and Haley is going to be better than okay. We just need patience and faith."

Lucas grinned. "Thank you, Peyton. For everything you've ever done for me." He stopped a moment. "What happened to the Peyton this morning that didn't even want to look at me? I'm guessing she had a sudden change of heart," he stated with a smile.

"That Peyton got sick of always following the rules. She decided that it was better to give into your hearts needs and be there for the person that you want the most," Peyton said, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry for the way I acted and treated you. It was-"

He put his hand up, dismissing her previous actions. "Don't worry about it. You're here with me now." He lifted her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on her fingers. "What would I do with out you?" he asked quietly, repeating the words that Peyton had previously said once before.

She grinned. "You'd be fine."

The flight to Tree Hill was filled with nothing but tension and worry. Lucas needed to see Haley and know that she would be okay. She was his sister-in-law, his best friend. If something were to happen to her, he didn't think that he could ever truly forgive himself.

What he desperately ached for was revenge, the bloody, cold, and an intimate invasion of getting even. Whoever did this to Haley was sure to be sorry, and he didn't give a damn about what would be the consequences.

After getting off the plane, they didn't need to go to the baggage claim. Before they left, both of them were too invested in getting back to Tree Hill to remember that they needed clothing. They walked outside of the airport and waved their hands for a cab. One immediately stopped in front of them. "Where to?" the driver asked as they stepped inside.

"Tree Hill Hospital," Lucas stated.

**Leave a review please! I love you all who read this!**


	12. Unexpected Possibilities

**A/N: So, here I am in Mexico soaking up the hot sun deciding to give you guys an update. The reviews were so awesome that I felt awful for having to make you guys wait for the next chapter. So I decided to write the chapter before I went to dinner with my friends. You guys are so amazing and thanks so much for supporting and motivating me to make this story into something that you all love. I always want to live up to the expectations of my readers, and I felt that if I waited a whole week to give you a chapter, then I wouldn't keep you all happy. This fic is still going strong because of all of you. I am so grateful for all of the spectacular feedback. Well, anyway here's the next chapter of Double Identity. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm going to really try to get another update out in a couple of days. I won't make any promises though. Please review when you're finished! I love to read about what you guys think.**

**Chapter 12- Unexpected Possibilities**

What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you? Was it something as simple as losing your favorite CD or was it something as dramatic as losing your spouse in a fatal car accident? Throughout our lives, we will experience events that can cause us to lose our way and question our faith. It's just the way it goes. Some of us will live in fear for the rest of eternity while others will put that terror behind them, continuing on with their every day routine.

Hospitals were never a place that Lucas wanted to be. There was never anything good that came with these horrible places that smelt of disinfectant and diseases. They were the places where so many people had lost their lives. Honestly, being here made him sick to his stomach. Lucas hastily walked to the front desk of the hospital. His hand was entwined with Peyton's while she attempted to keep the same pace as him.

They were met by a light skinned woman with straight brown hair that went beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were a large, chocolate brown color that seemed to hold a sense of sweetness to them. She had very prominent cheek bones and dimples that were permanently placed on her face. She was very slender, to the point where you would think that she was only a skeleton.

She flashed a smile in Lucas' direction. "Hi. How can I help you?" she asked sweetly. She glanced in Peyton's direction and grinned widely. Peyton couldn't help but wonder how this woman could be so happy? Hospitals were supposed to be depressing and full of nothing but sadness.

Lucas smirked back at the woman whose name tag read Nina. "Hi. Um, I was just wondering if my friend Haley James Scott was brought to this hospital. If she was, then could you please tell me the room that she's in? We really have to see her," he spoke quickly, his words slightly rushed.

Her bright, pearly white teeth were shown as her lips curled back. "Let me just look on the computer, and I'll let you two know. What did you say her name was?" Nina asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"Haley James Scott," he repeated his voice obviously impatient. His breathing was extremely uneven. Peyton rubbed soothing circles over the back of his hand, trying to relax him. Lucas couldn't remain still for more than several seconds. He would switch his position repeatedly, trying to calm himself. His pathetic attempts obviously failed.

Nina turned her attention to the monitor and keyboard motioning for Lucas and Peyton to have a seat. "It will only be a short moment."

Lucas remained where he stood, not wanting to sit. All he yearned for was to see Haley as soon as possible. Peyton licked her dry lips and grabbed Lucas' arm. "Luke, come on. Let's go sit down." She tugged on his tense forearm urging him to come with her.

Against his will, he was brought to a seat that was hard and uncomfortable, exactly how he felt right now. His arms rested on his knees, supporting his head as his left leg shook profusely. Peyton ran her hands gently through his short blond hair. He exhaled heavily and stared toward the pale, white wall. It had nothing on it; no signs of comfort or relaxation. It was just...blank.

"Relax, Luke. Please," Peyton said, her voice pleading. His muscles remained tense due to his body not allowing him to become calm. As bad as he wanted to, his figure stayed firm and anxious. His thoughts were fixed on Haley, wondering if she was okay. He wanted to see her and tell her how sorry he was, and let her know that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. She would be safe.

He shook his head away from Peyton's touch. She ignored his cold move knowing that he needed space. "I can't," he whispered before getting up and pacing the waiting room. He had only been here for less than three minutes but he was already beginning to hate these white walls that held nothing but sickness.

Peyton got up from her chair, grabbing Lucas' shoulder to stop his monotonous movements. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with tears and panic. Instinctively, her eyes began to flood with the same salty water. She leaned forward taking him in her arms like she had so many times before. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, gently rubbing his skin. He kissed her cheek once, grateful for everything she has done for him.

There moment was interrupted by the woman when she cleared her throat. The two turned their heads in her direction. "Haley is in room 346. Now, I'll just need both of you to sign in before you go up there," the woman said nonchalantly.

Immediately, Lucas froze. She wanted their names. He was supposed to be in New York. He was supposed to be Scott Madison. Not Lucas Scott. He locked eyes with Peyton and she too swallowed hard. Peyton took the clipboard from the woman and scribbled the name Rebbecca Thomas. She passed the paper to Lucas, telling him to write down a different name with out even saying a word. He accepted the items and signed the name Mike Thomas.

Lucas handed the clipboard back to Nina. In exchange, she gave them two laminated pieces of paper attached to a necklace that had the word 'Visitor' across it. They accepted the items and wrapped them around their necks.

With that, he took Peyton's hand as they began to walk rapidly to the room that Haley rested in. Peyton attempted to slow Lucas' quick pace. "Luke," she whispered loudly. "Slow down. The last thing we need is you attracting other peoples attention. We're not supposed to be here, remember?" she asked quietly.

Obviously frustrated, he slowed his fast movements. "Okay," he agreed. "Okay." Making their way to the over sized elevator, they stepped inside with four other people. One was sobbing obnoxiously into her hands. Lucas couldn't help but feel bad for the poor woman. The sight of it made his hate increase for this dreaded building.

He watched the floor numbers go by for what seemed like hours. Making it to the third floor went too slow for his liking. Lucas tapped his foot impatiently. Peyton squeezed his hand urging him to stop his compulsive behavior. He stared down at her and then back at the infra red numbers.

Finally, they had made it to their desired level. Pushing his way through the other people, he rudely let himself out first with Peyton's arm clutched in his hand. He looked at the guide signs on the walls that would direct them to the area they needed to be in. Room 346 was to the right. Quickly, he followed that path keeping his pace fast.

Lucas stopped abruptly, jerking Peyton back slightly as he noticed the brass lettering with the numbers 346. He stared at the closed door, looking back at Peyton for reassurance to enter. She nodded her head causing Lucas to push the door open ever so slowly.

Stepping inside quietly, he looked at the bed that she rested on. Her body looked limp as bandages rested across every inch of her body. Black and blue bruises remained on her arms and in the creases of her neck. He swallowed hard at the painful sight of seeing her like this. Lucas was thankful that her face was turned away from him. He didn't want to have to face the guilt that he knew would come eventually.

Peyton let go of his hand and stepped toward the door. "I'll give you guys a minute. Okay?" He stared back at her, the fear obvious on his face. "I'll be right out here," she reassured him. Peyton stepped on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He nodded his head watching as the door closed behind him. She left him alone with the living proof of his mistakes. He should have never left home. This was all of his fault, and there was nothing he could about it now. Lucas moved his body toward the chair that rested next to her bed.

Swallowing the sob that threatened to escape his throat, he took her hand in his. "Hey, Hales. It's me." He paused a moment trying to gain some composure. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened to you. You didn't deserve this." Lucas' eyes caught sight of the horrible beating she must have went through. "You're going to be okay, though. They're not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

Tears began to slide down his cheeks. "The cops are going to catch them and then they're going to go to jail for a long time," he said mainly meant to reassure himself. "And if they don't," he began, "Then I'll kill them."

His voice was laced with nothing but disgust and hatred. The men that did this to her would pay for their wrong doings. He wouldn't let them get away with something this serious. Messing with his family was what he considered the same as messing with him.

Pay back's a bitch and so is karma.

"I missed you, Nathan, and Jamie so much," he whispered. "I'm not supposed to be here right now though, but I needed to see you. Every thing's going to be alright though. I'm not going anywhere anymore." He would never leave his family again for any reason at all. This is where he belonged. Hiding himself was only meant for a coward, something that he wasn't.

He watched as Haley rotated her head in his direction, her eyes fluttering open. Normally, this would have been a moment full of nothing but joy and happiness. But it wasn't. It was far from it. The dark brown eyes that were supposed to stare back at him were a light blue color. Quickly, he let his hand with drawl from hers, jumping out of the chair.

This wasn't Haley.

Lucas blinked several times making sure that he wasn't imagining things. No. He was right. It was definitely not her. His heart began to thud out of his chest as his breathing increased dramatically. Lucas looked around the room hoping that this was a dream, a horrible awful nightmare. He felt his legs begin to shake, their movement now out of his control.

"You're not Haley," he managed to get out.

The woman looked just as confused as he was. She shook her head. "No, I'm Kristen," she spoke, her voice raspy and barely audible. Underneath this woman's bruises, her facial expressions stayed bewildered.

He ran his hands through his hair before he bolted to the door. He opened it rapidly and was met by Peyton's familiar green eyes. "We have to get out of here," Lucas whispered grasping Peyton's arm tightly. He began to speed walk with his face locked on the floor.

She whipped her arm back and looked at him in shock. "Lucas, what are you doing? What are you talking about?" Peyton asked stopping his fast walking. Her eyes searched his and found horror and panic. "Should I wait until we're alone?" she questioned sensing his discomfort. Lucas nodded his head. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, he pushed open the door that led them to the empty staircase. Hastily, he walked down the stairs stopping when Peyton reached for his arm. "Tell me what's going on," she demanded.

He sighed loudly, his breathing remaining heavy. "That's not Haley," he said, his voice shaking. "It...it wasn't her."

"What?" she asked in pure disbelief.

Managing to speak again, he let the words flow out of his mouth. "I... I thought she was sleeping so I started to talk to her thinking that she would wake up eventually. Well, she did and when she opened her eyes it...it wasn't her." He paused for a moment taking in the shock that waved across Peyton's face. "Haley has brown eyes. The ones I saw were light blue."

Peyton brought her hand up to her mouth, covering it in complete astonishment. "Oh my God," she said in a whisper. "Oh my God. How could I let this happen?" she asked, cursing herself for being so irresponsible. Her eyes met Lucas' once again. "We were tricked."

His face was panned with fear. "H-How?"

She chewed on her bottom lip while closing her eyes tightly. "The guy that called, his name was Nick Walker, right?" she asked.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, he was taking Joe's place and..." His words trailed off when he sensed what she meant.

Peyton swallowed hard. "We were set up, Luke. Haley's fine. She's not even here," she said unimpressed with her own stupidity. "You were right this whole time. They did find us." She paced the stairwell for several seconds before speaking again. "But how? Why did that woman at the front desk tell us that Haley was in that room?"

"They must know how to hack into locked files." Peyton glanced in his direction, waiting for him to start talking again. "Think about it, Peyton. They found me when I was in New York. The only way they would know is if they hacked into the computer system." He paused as he began to put all the missing pieces together. "They must have changed the name of the woman in that room to Haley's name."

"But how did they know that you would come?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I...I'm not sure. Maybe they didn't." The puzzle that he was trying to complete had many missing parts that needed to be found. They needed to try and figure this out, or perhaps go to the police.

Peyton's thoughts couldn't stay straight due to the trap they were both set in to. How could she have allowed herself to be so irresponsible, so careless? Lucas' safety was supposed to be her number one priority, but seeing him so distraught had caused her to give into the emotions that overcame her. He needed her so she did something out of impulse.

It was too late to turn back. They entered the game, and now there wasn't anything they could do except to try and win the battle. These men were obviously computer freaks that knew how to get into locked sites that didn't concern them. One thing they definitely were, was smart.

"What do we do?" he asked hoping that Peyton would have some answer that would calm him.

She shook her head. "I...I don't know, Luke. We can't go to the police station. Greg will kill me for bringing you back here." Her eyes closed in frustration. "We need to go back to New York." It was the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. No other choice made sense.

"Peyton, that makes no sense. They already found us. We're still going to be involved in their web. It's pointless," he said harsher than he intended to.

"Do you have any better ideas?" she fired back. "We go back to New York, and we stay there for now. I can keep you safe. That's what I'm supposed to do." She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, praying that things would get better.

Lucas nodded, giving into her idea. "Okay." He stopped for a moment. "But I have to ask you one thing."

She eyed him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

He took a step closer to her and brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on each finger. She wasn't stupid, Peyton knew where this was going. "Let me see my family before we leave. I need to see that they're okay with my own eyes," he begged.

Immediately, she ripped her hand away from his grasp. "Lucas, no! What are you thinking? Do you know how much danger you're in right now?" Peyton watched as he nodded his head, nonchalantly. "Then, why would you ask such a stupid question? I need to get you out of here!"

Lucas pulled her body back to his, hoping that she would give in. "Please, Peyton. I need to see them. They are in just as much danger as I am. I have to know how they're doing," he said, the want obvious in his voice. "I'm begging you." Lucas brought his lips to the top of her forehead, pressing a kiss to it.

"No, Luke. We can't go there. It's way too risky. I won't put you in any more danger," she stated firmly. This was something that she would not allow herself to give into. Peyton let this mess happen, so she had to be the one to clean it up. "We have to go to New York. Now."

Peyton began to finish her walk down the stairs when Lucas grabbed her hand. "Please?" Her eyes locked with his seeing how he desperately ached to see the people he had missed so much. Peyton knew that she was losing this battle.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it quickly. "No," she stated firmly. "Let's go."

"How can you say that?" he asked, nearly yelling. "I don't know if I'm ever going to see them again. Why won't you just let me visit them? It won't be any longer than five minutes. I promise," he added.

With a loud sigh, she gave in. Peyton nodded her head. "Fine. Okay. But no more than five minutes, Luke. I'm serious."

He bowed his head reaching for her face before he pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you." A smile crept over his lips.

"You're welcome. Now, let's hurry up and get out of here."

Lucas and Peyton sprinted down the three flights of stairs hastily as they continued to push through the crowd of people in the hospital. Both kept their eyes fixed on the ground, fearing that someone would recognize that they were here. Lucas lifted the hood of his jacket over his head, Peyton following his lead soon enough.

The walked nonchalantly through the waiting room. That is, until they were stopped. "Excuse me?" the woman at the front desk called.

Peyton turned her head. "Yes?" she asked with a smile filled with ease. Lucas didn't look at the woman. He was a terrible liar and couldn't handle these type of situations the way Peyton could.

She smiled grinned back at Peyton. "You need to sign out, and I'll need your visitor passes back, please," the woman said with a perky voice.

Lucas lifted his head but didn't dare look the woman in the eye. Peyton grinned while taking the pass from around her neck. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I forgot that I had it." Lucas handed Peyton his as she placed hers on the counter. The woman gave Peyton the clipboard. Quickly, Peyton wrote down the time that they left next to the names they had written.

"Have a great day," the woman said.

Peyton nodded. "You too."

Briskly, they pushed through the revolving doors of the building walking out to the streets of Tree Hill, North Carolina, It was a shame that this was the only home he had ever known, and now, it was stripped from him in one of the most unfair ways. Lucas was forced to flee where he belonged.

Glancing in every direction, he looked beyond his field of vision. He could no longer relax. Lucas was commanded to remain alert and to, once again, always expect the unexpected. The suspense of this all kept him on the edge of his seat. Perhaps, seeing his family would calm him.

An unoccupied taxi rested on the curb of the street. Peyton cupped Lucas' hand as she began to walk toward the car. Inconspicuously, she peeked inside to make sure they didn't happen to know the driver. Peyton stared back at Lucas and inhaled heavily. "We have to make this quick. No more than five minutes," she reminded him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. No more than five minutes," Lucas repeated.

With that, they stepped into the cab that had the numbers 142 on the top of it. "Where can I take you to?" the driver asked, his voice deep and cheerful.

Peyton looked toward Lucas, unsure of where exactly Haley and Nathan lived. "8472 Main Street," Lucas said. "And please hurry. We have a flight to catch right after this," he stated keeping his tone of voice light.

The taxi driver nodded his head. "You got it."

The cab began to move away from the edge of the street. Peyton was never so thankful to be driving in her entire life. Lucas didn't realize how much trouble Peyton could get in for this. Her job would sure be taken away from her or possibly worse. She put him in serious danger, risking his cover and his family. Nothing was more horrible than that.

Peyton exhaled deeply as she watched the road pass beneath her. Lucas took her hand in his. This time he was the one who was consoling her. "Every thing's going to be okay," he reassured her in a whisper. She nodded her head before sighing again.

"So what brings you two here?" the driver asked.

Lucas looked toward Peyton, waiting for her answer. She licked her lips quickly before speaking. "We're here visiting my grandmother. She's really sick, and I needed to see her," Peyton said, her voice sounding extremely convincing. If Lucas hadn't known any better, he would have believed every word she said.

The man looked through the mirror and apologized. "Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear such a tragic thing." His voice sounded sincere and truly remorseful. "But I guess that's just the way it goes. Every body dies eventually." He paused a moment. "She isn't in any pain is she?" he asked.

"A little, but not much. The morphine is preventing most of it," she said quickly.

Lucas watched as they passed the street they were supposed to turn on to. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

"What can I do for you?" the driver asked at ease.

He pointed to the road that they missed. "We were supposed to turn on to the road back there," he reminded him. "8472 Main Street."

That's when he saw it through the mirror. He had seen those eyes before. Those dark, coal black orbs that held nothing but a condescending evil within them. His breath began to get caught in his throat while he squeezed Peyton's hand tightly. She brought her eyes up to his. "What's wrong?" she asked lowly.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Lucas?" the driver asked reaching for an object in his glove compartment; a silver pistol.

**So sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm starting to like them! haha**

**Reviews are love!**


	13. No Turning Back

**A/N: So I know a lot of you are probably super pissed off with me right now, BUT before you can get mad at me, I have really good explanation. This chapter has been written for a while now, but when I went to go post it when I got home from Mexico, my computer wasn't working at all. It just got fixed today, and I'm really sorry about that! But the good news is that its back again and that means more updates! The reviews for the last chapter were stunning and fabulous. I thank you all so much for sticking with this story. It makes me very happy! Anyway here is the next chapter! Please leave a review and enjoy! Thanks so much and sorry for the wait! Hopefully, my computer will continue to cooperate with me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13- No Turning Back**

Fear. It's an overwhelming feeling of the body's reaction to unknown circumstances and consequences. It's an emotion that takes hold of our necks and squeezes the life out of us, not caring about our cries for help. Fear makes you pray that everything is a horrible movie where you can rewind; rewind to before you made the choice that led you to the place where your terror lies.

Lucas felt his whole body shake as panic slithered rapidly through his veins. His grasp on Peyton's hand became uncomfortably tight as he felt his face fill with horror. His heartbeat increased dangerously to the point where it wouldn't be surprising if he were to have a heart attack right now.

Peyton stared in Lucas' direction. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

His eyes darted to the mirror at the terrifyingly familiar pair of coal black orbs."Yeah, what's wrong, Lucas?" the driver questioned, a wicked smile etched across his face. The doors of the car made a click noise letting them know they were locked. Reaching over the passenger seat with his eyes fixed in the road, he reached for a shiny, silver pistol that haunted Lucas' dreams. The speed of the cab increased dramatically, causing apprehension to sweep over the two.

Swallowing hard, he looked in Peyton's direction as she licked her lips quickly before inhaling harshly. Lucas knew that she now understood what was happening. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb trying to calm his petrified state. Peyton showed no sign of true fear. He guessed that she was holding it back, not giving the psychotic bastard the pleasure of seeing her afraid.

"You do remember me, don't you, Lucas?" he asked sarcastically, interrupting his thoughts. Lucas made a face of disgust at him, showing that he didn't care about anything he was saying. "Oh, come on. I'm sure you do. I killed Frank, I threatened to kill your family, I found where you were hiding." He paused a moment as the car came to a complete, abrupt stop in front a large building. Lucas had been around Tree Hill since he was born, but this was a place he never knew existed. "Does any of that ring a bell for you?" A mischievous sneer tugged at his lips as he rotated his body to face them. He extended his free hand toward Lucas. "By the way, I'm Nick. Nick Walker."

Peyton began to sink her hands deep in her coat pocket, the place where she always kept her 9 millimeter. They moved around several times, not feeling the object that she desperately needed at the moment. Her heart beat increased rapidly when she noticed that it was gone. How was that possible. She always had it with her no matter what, always ready for moments like these.

An eery laugh escaped Nick's mouth. "Are you looking for this, beautiful?" he asked, reaching in a small compartment. There it was; her gun resting in his hands. She swallowed thickly as she glared at him, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I bet you're wonderin' how I got this expensive little thing of yours. Well, you see, when you guys were in New York, I broke into your apartment with out either of you knowing. It was so disappointing because of how easy it was to find you. I was at least hoping for a challenge." He shook his head and made a 'tsk tsk' noise with his tongue. "But you failed to excite me this time, Lucas. Or should I call you Scott?"

This was unbelievable how much he knew. "Why are you doing this?" Lucas finally asked, wanting a real answer. There was no fear in his voice, only confidence. He wouldn't allow himself to be afraid again.

Nick laughed again. "How about you don't ask questions, and just do what I say. That way I don't have to use my two friends." He lifted up the two silver guns and pointed them both in Lucas' direction, causing him to flinch. "It would be an awful shame for me to have to kill you in front of your girlfriend, isn't that right?" He shifted the guns position and pointed it toward Peyton now. She didn't move, only remained motionless."Or would you rather me kill her? Take your pick pretty boy."

Anger overcame Lucas at the sight of the pistols being pointed in her direction. "Stop aiming those at her!" he nearly yelled. Peyton turned her gaze in Lucas' direction, mentally screaming at him to shut up. The last thing she wanted was for him to be killed.

Nick chuckled once, leaning further over the seat and pressed the gun to Peyton's forehead. Terror filled both Lucas and Peyton's body. The only difference was Lucas wasn't good at hiding it. "Does that bother you?" he asked him. Nick eyed Peyton up and down, none to discreetly. "I have to admit, though, nice work. She's one sexy bitch." He put a stray curl behind her ear. "Maybe later, you and me can get some alone time."

The sound of his words made Lucas instantly sick to his stomach. But Peyton still showed no signs of horror or panic. She was obviously trained to handle situations like this. But how was none of this bothering her even the slightest bit?

"So, here's the plan," Nick said in a casual tone. "We're going to go into that building over there, and then you're going to meet my partner in crime. You remember Andre, don't you Luke? He was there when we killed...well we won't pry open anymore old wounds," he stated sarcastically. "So when we get out of the car, just walk right into that building." He paused and was instantly serious. "I don't want any funny business. It would be a shame if the ground next to Frankie started getting real crowded."

Lucas nodded once. "Okay."

"Is that alright with you, baby?" he asked rubbing Peyton's cheek with his rough hands.

She didn't move, but inside she was screaming for him to get his hands off of her. "Yes, it's alright," she stated strongly.

With that, Nick got out of the car first, walking around to the other side to open the door. Lucas turned to Peyton quickly. "What are we going to do?" he asked, his voice frantic.

She sighed. "We do what they say...for now," she said, stopping abruptly when she noticed Nick opening the door.

He nodded his head, but was interrupted by Nick. "Let's go," he stated cheerfully. Nick was sick. Not in the the health sense, but he was sick, despicable. Everything about him was sly and sneaky and always up to nothing but trouble.

Lucas stepped out of the car, wondering if he should run, but then he remembered Peyton and couldn't bare the fact of something happening to her. He stayed right where he stood. The last thing he would do was leave her behind.

Nick reached in the car for Peyton's hand. "Come on, baby. It's okay. I won't bite. Promise." He laughed in spite of himself as Peyton reluctantly took his hand. "Good girl," he said. If there was one thing she hated, it was being compared to an animal. Peyton glared in his direction as he released her hand.

Nick kept the gun in view letting them both know that if they were to run, they wouldn't get very far. Peyton was thinking of possible ways to handle this situations. With out her weapon, it was a little harder, but with effort, it could definitely be done.

He motioned for Lucas and Peyton to go in front of him as he reached forward and opened the black door. It had a sign with the words 'No Trespassing' across its rusted metal. It was dark when they stepped inside, a cold black that came from every direction.

A beam of light appeared behind them as Nick raised a lighter above his head. Lucas turned in his direction examining the new source. "Go straight," Nick commanded, shoving Lucas slightly. He obeyed, taking Peyton's body and molding it into his side.

They walked in silence through a dark hall that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, a suffocating scent. A faint light appeared as they approached beaten wooden stairs that obviously would come crashing down. Nick smiled back at Peyton and grabbed her forearm, snatching her away from Lucas. Instinctively, Lucas yelled. "Hey! Don't touch her!" He spoke the words full aware of the consequence that could come with his actions.

Nick chuckled, obviously amused by Lucas. "Get up the damn stairs. I'll have to deal with you later," he stated, pushing Lucas toward the steps.

Peyton glanced back discreetly, noticing that Nick was several steps behind them. "Lucas, please, you have to stop doing that. You're going to get yourself killed," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He glanced coldly in her direction, mentally telling her that he was not going sit back and let someone grab her like that.

The long stairwell ended as they approached a room with faint lights and walls that were encircled with several mirrors. There were skinny, large poles that went from the floor to the ceiling. In the corner of the room, there were several VHS tapes, video cameras, rope, and rolls of tape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark shadow walking rapidly in his direction. Too slow to react, he felt a strong hand get a tight grip around his neck. Instantly, Lucas was taken a back by the abrupt contact. "Well, well, well. It's about time you made it."

Peyton began to lunge in Lucas' direction as she watched the man strangle him. "Stop it!" Her movements were cut off by Nick who grabbed her head, keeping her in an immovable head lock. "Get off of me!" she yelled, trying to get her breathing out. His hold only became tighter, suffocating her. Peyton forced her arm forward and brought it back quickly, slamming it into his rib cage as hard as she possibly could.

"You bitch!" Nick yelled, barely audible, as he held his stomach, falling to the floor.

She ignored his vulgar words and ran straight for Lucas. The other man turned his face as he noticed Peyton coming toward him. With out any hesitation, she brought her hand back and smashed her fist against his face. His grip on Lucas remained tight so she took another swing, this time to his stomach. Instantly, Lucas was released from his tight hold.

Peyton attempted to drag Lucas who lay on the floor holding his throat. She pulled desperately at his arm, but the oxygen wasn't going back to Lucas' brain as quickly as she would have liked it to. "Luke, come on! We have to get out of-"

Bang.

The loud noise brought Lucas back to reality, although his breathing stayed heavy. Peyton's hold on Lucas' arm was released as she reached down to her leg that was now pouring blood. She winced and gasped at the painful feeling.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The hurt was almost too much to bear, but she didn't yell or scream. She held her wounded leg tightly trying to stop the red liquid from spilling out of her body. Her hands were stained with the ooze that seemed to be falling too quickly.

Peyton decided that it was best to forget the pain and protect Lucas. After all, it was her duty. In the same second, Nick was on top of her, pinning her to the hard floor. No leverage. The air that blew out of Peyton was a sound that surprised everyone in the room. It was a loud shriek that could surely be heard from miles away.

"Shut up!" Nick protested. His giant palm smashed against her mouth, cutting off the scream.

Lucas, immediately, began to register what was happening. He got up from the cold ground and began to rush to Peyton. "Get off-" His sentence was cut off when he felt the other man's weight knock him to the floor. Lucas' cheek bone slammed against a jagged object, cutting deep into his skin. The adrenaline in his body was pumping too fast for him to feel any physical pain. He needed to get to Peyton, to save her the way she had so many times.

His thoughts were halted when two calloused hands gripped his wrists forcing them behind his back. "Kill her Nick!" the other yelled, taping Lucas' arms together. "Just get it over with!"

"No!" Lucas yelled. "Don't touch her!" His masculine voice was now gone. He sounded like a child, begging for something that he always wanted.

Peyton refused to give up fighting back. She bit his hand as hard as she could, causing a loud scream to fill the room. It hadn't done much because Nick was still on top of her, not allowing her to escape him. His hands reached for her wrists and gripped them above her head. Her leg was still bleeding profusely, but so was his hand. Eye for an eye. "Stop moving!" he cursed.

She shook her body, violently, trying to get out from underneath him. He rolled then, the motion taking Peyton by surprise that she had no time to take advantage of it. Nick pulled her swiftly over and under his body causing Peyton to become dizzy. Most likely from the loss of blood.

Meanwhile, Lucas' mouth was being taped, along with his legs. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to save her. All there was to do was watch. Watch Nick hurt Peyton while she refused to let him win. The sight was horrifying. He couldn't handle it. Lucas' eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at the way Nick handled her. Their loud gasps and screams tortured him a little more every second.

Quickly, Lucas was lifted from the ground. "Get up!" the other yelled as he took him to a pole that touched the ceiling to the floor. Lucas shook his body, wildly, trying to get away from his hold. But it did nothing. He began to tape his body to the object, so tight that breathing became a difficult task.

"Gimme the tape, Andre!" Nick yelled as he continued to stop Peyton's defensive movements. Andre threw it into Nick's lap, then went back to keeping his eye on Lucas.

She twisted several times, kicking her good leg against the empty air. He was so much stronger than her. There was no way that she could break free. Nick forced her to lay on her stomach as he taped her wrists against her lower back. He pounded his foot onto her wounded leg. She screamed in pain. The shrieks tortured Lucas inside.

"No, no!" she shouted, her voice too hoarse and low to carry. She writhed frantically, but it didn't do much. Her movements were halted when Nick's devilish fist pounded against her face one, two, three, four times.

Peyton felt more red liquid seep from her nose, mouth, and face. The pulsing hurt in her body was everywhere. She couldn't do it. She had to give up. "Good girl," Nick cooed when she stopped fighting. He lifted her limp body into his arms and laughed when he saw the sight of her face. "Do you see what you made me do, baby? I had to ruin your pretty face because you wouldn't listen," he stated quietly, seriously.

He touched her face with his thumb harshly. Peyton winced at the abruptness of his hand. Lucas watched in horror. He desperately wanted to get up from this pole and run to her. He thrashed against the pole trying to make himself escape. He screamed words against the tape, but they were only muffled murmurs that could be heard. "Shut up!" Kyle yelled as his fist met Lucas' cheek bone. Lucas stopped his movements abruptly.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were a good girl five minutes ago." He paused a minute. "Let's go see the damage. Maybe it will teach you to never, ever disobey me again." Nick glanced back at Andre and smiled before he dragged Peyton by her upper arm to a cracked mirror on the wall. How convenient.

"Now, look at yourself," he demanded, but she wouldn't. She didn't want to see that she had lost that fight. "I said look at yourself!" he repeated more harshly this time. But Peyton still refused. Nick sighed heavily and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, attempting to force her head in the direction of the mirror. With out a second thought, he smashed her face against her reflection, then threw her to the floor. "What did I just say? If you're a good girl, things will go more smoothly!" he yelled as he knelt beside her.

Lucas was horrified at the sight of her. The sticky, red liquid trickled down the side of her face, leaving its stain behind. Her left eye remained tightly shut. The blood tormented him more than it would have if she were able to wipe it away. Her hands remained taped just as his were. The purplish-black bruises were beginning to make their mark on her complexion while the wound in her leg continued to spill blood.

Nick glanced in Lucas' direction, a wide grin spreading across his pathetic face. "Does this bother you, Lucas?" He began. "Better yet, how does it make you feel?" Andre laughed loudly at Nick's questions as if they were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Peyton shoved her right eye open, unable to open her left. It was as if someone had glued it shut. Her body ached and hurt in places she never thought possible. But it wasn't herself she was worried about, it was Lucas. The look in his eyes made her want to rush to his side and comfort him; to tell him that everything was going to be fine, that she was fine.

But she wasn't. Peyton was far from fine.

Nick stared down at Peyton who still lay motionless. "Are you ready to be a good girl now?" he asked as if he was talking to a child.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. It was as if someone had ripped her larynx right out of her body. She was going to tell him that she hated him and everything that he has done, but the sentences remained locked away.

So she chose her alternative. Peyton forced the saliva in her mouth to fill up as much as possible. When there was a lot, spit flew from her mouth and on to his sneakers.

Inside, Lucas was screaming for her to stop trying to die a hero. Was she insane? These guys were going to kill her if she didn't listen to what they were saying. But that was Peyton for you. Always has to show bravery, no fear.

He glanced down at the bubbly saliva on his shoe. It wasn't the clear color that it should have been. Instead, it was a bright red due to the bleeding inside of her mouth. Nick chuckled at the sight of it, a little too obnoxiously. "You really shouldn't have done that," he stated, kneeling down to Peyton's level.

Nick straighted his stance and threw his leg back and then slammed it against her stomach. Peyton moaned in pain at the feeling, causing Lucas to thrash in every direction. He continued to scream words against the tape despite the blows to his head that Andre was providing.

Harder this time, Nick kicked her again and again. Peyton writhed in agony, trying to quiet her screams, knowing that each one caused Lucas pain.

Finally, he stopped, lifting her away from her pool of blood that surrounded her entire body. She didn't try to fight him this time. The pain was too much. Peyton couldn't help but think she was going to die. There was no way she could survive this any longer.

Tears built up in Lucas' eyes as he watched the way he carried her limp body. She looked so ashamed and do vulnerable. He had to get away from this desperately tight hold.

But how?

Andre smiled widely as he watched a single tear slide down Lucas' cheek. "Nick. Come here. Look at what we got here," he said in a taunting voice. "I don't think he likes what your doing to her, wouldn't you agree?" he asked sarcastically.

Nick turned his body in Lucas' direction. He walked toward him, Peyton still in his arms, and kneeled to his level. He forced Peyton's face in his direction and smiled. Lucas looked away quickly, not wanting to see her like this. Peyton felt sobs escaping her throat as she watched Lucas' distraught state.

This wasn't fair.

"You don't like her new makeover, Lucas?" Nick asked in a soft voice. "I might have to agree with you. She looks awful. I mean, look at that eye. It probably won't open for weeks." He paused. "Guess that means you don't want her anymore, right?"

Lucas yelled against the tape again, but of course, nothing was heard. "Okay! Okay!" Nick laughed. "I'll get rid of her. If that's what you really want." Nick shrugged his shoulders and glanced up at Andre. He straightened his pose and set Peyton on the ground about four feet in front of Lucas.

"But first, Andre and I want to have a little fun with her."

Andre smiled widely along with Nick. Lucas shook his body, crazily. Were they nuts? She was already half dead and they wanted to use her for sex! And right in front of his own eyes. Lucas was going to be sick. He needed to do something.

Anything.

**A/N: Hm, I really, really, really like cliffhangers when I know what happens.**

**So what did you think of it? Leave a review, please! Once again, sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
